My Girl
by kak00094
Summary: Charles and Elsie have a visitor at the Abbey. Set with series 5 characters, but lets just pretend Charles and Elsie are a tad younger.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story, so don't judge too hard.** **I love reading other writer's Charles and Elsie stories!** **This idea kept running through my head and I decided to write it down. I usually don't enjoy writing, but I took off with this. Hope you enjoy it! I own nothing!**

A small knock reached his ears as he was passing the downstairs servants entrance. If there wasn't a break in the conversation coming from the kitchen, he would have missed it. Thomas sighed with annoyance as he opened the door. He turned his head to the left and right but did not see anyone. Then he heard a sniff and looked down. The sound was coming from the small girl who only came up to his thigh. She was wearing a light blue dress with a small white flower pattern under a green coat. Her deep brown locks curled to her shoulders. Her hair was pulled back from her face with a light blue bow and her black shoes had small silver buckles on them. She carried a small blue calico blanket which she held firmly in both hands.

He starred at her for a moment. "Who are you?" he asked surprised at the guest's size.

The little girl looked up at him through clouded eyes filled with tears. Her eyes were as blue as the darkest sea. Her face was red and puffy from the cold air blowing against it and from her tears.

"I want my mummy," she whimpered in a small voice. She clutched the blanket tighter.

"Your mummy?" Thomas repeated not expecting that response.

"She lives at Downton Abbey." The small voice croaked back as she averted her gaze downwards.

"I think you must be mistaken," Thomas replied, confused by the strange conversation.

Anna was passing by the door with one of Lady Mary's dresses in her hand and saw the girl.

"Thomas, who is our guest?" she asked stepping in the entry.

The girl looked at Anna's kid face and pleaded, "My name is Grace and I want my mummy," new tears forming in her eyes and sobs threatened to emerge.

Anna bent down to her height. "Of course dear, we will help you find her. My name is Anna." Anna took her hand and lead her into the hall giving Thomas a look as she passed. Thomas sighed as he closed the back door.

Anna brought her to the servants hall and laid the dress she was holding over a chair. She helped the girl off with her coat and hung the coat over her arm. She pulled a chair out for the girl and sat her down. The table only came up to the girl's eye level. Grace whipped at her eyes with the back of her hands as she noticed the other people in the room sitting around starring at her. The table was set for their dinner. She looked back up to the nice lady who showed her in and found a friendly face.

"Grace, where did you last see your mummy?" Anna asked sitting down beside her.

"Yesterday, when she came to visit." Grace was still fighting tears.

"I see, and where do you think she is now?"

"She lives at Downton Abbey with my da." Grace's frustration and fear of her situation were evident in her face and voice.

Anna took a breath to try and figure out what this child was trying to tell her. "And what are their names?"

"Mummy and da." Grace cried out with a pouting lip. "I want my mummy." The sobs finally broke through.

The girls sobs reached the steps to the servants hall where the housekeeper was just finishing her evening rounds. Elsie's steps were heavy and her shoulders hunched forward more than usual. Her eyes were dulled from their normal dark blue. The days after her visits were always the longest. She reached the last step and stopped. She heard a small, familiar voice. But it couldn't be. She listened again. ' _I want my mummy.'_ Now there was no doubt.

Her eyes widened and she walked as fast as she could with lighter steps towards the voice calling for her. Her chatelaine clinked with more force than ever before. She took in a breath of panic before calling, "Grace!" and hurrying through the corridor.

Upon hearing that voice call out to her, Grace felt immediate relief. Her head turned toward the sound. She jumped down from the chair and shouted, "Mummy!"

The housekeeper appeared at the servants hall entrance and barely took notice of the entire staff surrounding the table. She only saw one little body running up to her with her arms stretched out.

"Darling," she exclaimed as she bent down to reach the little girl's embrace. She threw her arms around the girl feeling comforted knowing she was alright.

Tears of relief were now flooding through Grace's eyes and she held her mummy's neck in a fast embrace.

All the commotion drew Mrs. Patmore in from the kitchen. She had a smart remark on the tip of her tongue, but was silenced as she saw the entire staff transfixed on the embracing pair.

Elsie lifted the girl into her arms and stood after a moment, whispering soothing words into her ear and planting kisses along her face.

"It's alright darling. Mummy's here. Everything is alright."

Grace's sobs became quiet whimpers in her mother's arms and she calmed enough to pull back and look at her mummy's face. "I missed you," she said.

"I know love. I missed you too." Elsie pushed a few curls away from her face, feeling tears come in behind her own eyes.

The staff was silent and had not averted their collective gaze. Mrs. Patmore broke the silence by muttering under her breath, "Well bloody hell." The staff's eyes began scanning the room to gage other's reactions. Anna was shocked but wore a smile and Thomas looked a combination of surprised, disgusted, and delighted in a singular glance. Miss Baxter looked concerned and Mr. Mosley looked confused. Mrs. Patmore's eyes were bugging out of her head and her jaw dropped as she continued to stare at the pair. After a quick double take, she saw the matching hair and eyes between the two.

Elsie's eyes still did not avert from the wee one's in front of her. Grace pressed her forehead against her mummy's to keep as much physical contact as possible.

"Where's da?" Grace asked much calmer and with a growing smile appearing on her face.

"He is upstairs working, love. He should be here soon." She answered quickly without thinking of their audience.

Daisy walked in asking questions about the dinner that was currently quite overdone due to being abandoned on the stove. "What is going on?" she asked looking around at everyone's expressions. She eventually found the elephant in the room and asked, "Mrs. Hughes, who is this?"

The question broke Elsie from her moment in time. A myriad of different emotions crossed her face in that second. She shifted Grace to her right hip.

Grace's head came to rest against her shoulder. She breathed in the scent of her mummy, her security. She snuggled in and gave her mother a kiss on her cheek before looking at all the eyes on her.

Elsie took a breath and gave a small smile, "This is Grace Elizabeth.'

Anna was the first to comment with a glowing face. "It is nice to meet you Grace Elizabeth."

Grace giggled at the nice lady. "I am Grace. Only mummy and da call me Grace Elizabeth."

Thomas entered the conversation taking accounted pausing as he said, "Grace Elizabeth what?"

A door opened and closed at the top of the stairs again. This time heavy footsteps purposefully walked down the corridor towards the servants hall. The dinner service was ending and the family was moving into the drawing room for drinks. The butler immediately noted the quiet atmosphere that enveloped the downstairs. Through the opening to the servants hall, he saw lots of bodies standing, but silent.

In his most authoritative butler's voice he said, "What is going on here? Mr. Barrow, Mosley, are you aware that you are required in the drawing room to serve…"

"Da!" He was cut off by a small bundle launching herself into his arms. Luckily Elsie was holding Grace close to the entrance to begin with, so he didn't have to move to fast to catch her.

"Gracie, what on earth!" he said. His face showing concern for her unexpected presence and joy at being able to hold her again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and showed no signs of letting go immediately. He supported her bum with one arm and pulled her close to him with the other. He opened his eyes to look at the staff over Grace's little shoulder. The staff's expressions turned from mere shock to astonishment. He quickly closed his eyes to block out all thoughts of the explanations that needed to come later. He slowly opened his eyes again to see that Elsie placed her hand on Grace's back and was slowly stroking it. She still gazed at her daughter with worry.

He addressed the staff next in a calm voice with less authority than usual while still holding tightly to his girl. "Everyone back to work. I know you are due explanations, and you will get them in time."

With the promise of an explanation, the staff slowly dispersed whispering quietly when they were out of the trio's ear shot. It took a pleading look from Elsie to send Mrs. Patmore with a look of bother back to her domain.

"Lets go into my sitting room," Elsie said glancing up at Charles. He nodded and ushered her to lead. Before they could move out of the servants hall, Grace reached out for Elsie again and uttered a small cry. Charles slid her into Elsie's waiting arms. Charles opened her sitting room door and allowed Elsie to go through first. He shut the door behind them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews and I am glad so many of you like the story. I have really** **enjoyed** **writing this and already have 7 chapters done! I will hopefully be posting daily.**

 **Disclaimer: Let's just pretend Charles and Elsie are a bit younger than they are in series 5. And I don't pretend to be a wonderfully talented** **writer, I just really enjoyed this!**

Once in her sitting room, Elsie sat in the chair near the fire with Grace in her lap. Charles pulled up her desk chair to sit opposite them, close enough that he could reach Grace.

"Now, my love, tell us what happened," Elsie started, pulling the girl from her shoulder long enough to make eye contact.

Grace sank into her mummy's lap with her head against her chest. She reached for her da's hand. "I wanted to see you," Grace began. "I missed you. Why don't I get to see you every day? I want every day to be like yesterday."

Elsie stroked Grace's little leg as she began. "Oh love. Mummy and da are here to work. We love spending the day with you, but we have a lot to do here. You would not have any fun or be able to go outside like you do with Mrs. Leplin. You wouldn't have anyone your age to play with." Elsie tried to convince her daughter, but was having a hard time convincing herself.

"I want to work too," Grace said tilting her head to look at her mummy. "Then I could be with you. I love you." Grace hugged her mummy while keeping her da's hand wrapped tightly around hers. "Mrs. Lepin says I am a good sweeper. I can sweep at Downton Abbey." She said with hope.

Elsie glanced up at Charles with pure sadness in her eyes. Charles sadness met hers and he nodded.

"Gracie girl, why don't we see if Mrs. Patmore has any biscuits for you in the kitchen? I know she keeps a stock of shortbread for your mummy and I think she is willing to share." Charles forced a smile and sparkle in his eye as he addressed Grace.

She smiled and leaped into his arms giving him a kiss. Charles stood with her in his arms and they made their way into the kitchen.

Elsie smiled, encouraging Grace to get her treat. When they were out of the door. She sighed and felt the weight of the world on her shoulders. She knew their secret needed to come out sometime soon, but dreaded it terribly. She hated what they had to do to Grace. It was in no ways ideal, but she understood why it had to be that way. Grace could not, nor was she supposed to, understand why it had to be like this.

Charles came back into the room and closed the door. He paused a moment before he walked slowly over to Elsie and took her hands, helping her to rise. As soon as she was standing with her head lowered, he brought her into his chest. Elsie sighed into his shirt and found comfort in the fact that she was not going through this alone.

After a peaceful silence, Charles said, "What do we do now, love?"

"Well, we knew it had to happen sometime soon. I guess now is as good a time as any." They stayed silent for a moment before Elsie brought her head back and looked him in the eyes. "I don't know how I am going to let her go after this," she said is a calm and serious voice.

Charles sighed. He knew this was coming. "Lets think about a separation when, and if, the time comes. Right now the staff and family expect an explanation."

There was a knock at the door. They separated quickly and Elsie said, "Come in," moving towards the door.

It was Thomas. "Mr. Carson, his Lordship has requested your presence in the drawing room." Thomas had a smug expression on his face as he looked straight at Mr. Carson.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said as he walked out of the room. Of course he did not expect Thomas to keep his mouth shut for more than two minutes.

Elsie followed him out of the door but turned towards his pantry. She phoned Mrs. Leplin to let her know Grace was alright and would be spending a few days with them. They would discuss further matters later on.

She then turned to the kitchen to see Grace sitting at the table nibbling on a shortbread. She sat in a chair with her feet dangling a foot off the ground. The kitchen maids were finishing preparations for the servants dinner around the table. They were talking with Grace about her blanket.

"Mummy made it for me when I was born. It smells like her." She snuggled it against her face and ran her fingers along the edges. "We went on a picnic yesterday with mummy and da. I sat on blankey and we had strawberries and sandwiches." Grace lit up while telling about her outing.

Elsie stared at her little girl through the window separating the kitchen from the corridor. She caught Mrs. Patmore looking at her with wide, accusing eyes. Elsie sighed and nodded her head silently communicating ' _later.'_

Elsie stood listening to Grace's story about how her da made funny faces and made her laugh and how mummy ate three whole sandwiches herself. She turned as Mosley came up behind her.

He addressed her in his most dignified way. "They want to see you in the drawing room Mrs. Hughes. You and…" he pointed to the little girl.

"Grace" Elsie finished for him.

"Yes," Mosley answered quickly before turning and rushing down the corridor.

Elsie stepped into the kitchen and made her presence known. "Grace, love, come here." She reached out her hand.

Grace immediately left her plate of biscuits and held her mummy's hand. "Where are we going?" she asked, excitement in her voice and they strolled through the downstairs.

"We are going to meet his Lordship and his family. Remember how we practice using our manners and being polite?" Grace nodded. "Well this is another time to practice them darling." Elsie was not nervous. She had a well mannered little girl who could charm any lord or lady.

Grace happily skipped alongside her mummy up the stairs until they reached the upstairs rooms. She was silent with her mouth wide open as she gazed at the extravagance of the upstairs, turning in every different direction. Elsie pulled her quickly towards the drawing room and bent to straighten her dress. She wore the light blue dress that Elsie made with buttons on the sleeves. It was Grace's favorite. Elsie fixed the bow in her hair and whipped the bit of shortbread off her mouth.

Elsie gave her a reassuring smile and hand squeeze as she turned the door handle and entered the room. His Lordship was standing at the fireplace with his back to the door. Lady Grantham and Ladies Mary, Edith, and Rose were sitting on various chairs. Tom was standing with a drink behind the sofa and Charles was by the door and went to stand with his family. Grace took his hand when she saw him.

The family's conversations halted when they saw the girl. Lord Grantham turned to see a direct copy of his housekeeper. The other family members looked between Carson, Mrs. Hughes, and the child. They had no idea what to make of this. The girl was holding each of their hands in a familiar way. Yet, the family had never seen this girl before.

Charles cleared his throat before his introductions. "Milady may I present Grace Elizabeth Carson." Grace dropped both her parent's hands, stepped forward, and curtsied just like how they practiced. Elsie smiled down at her.

Lady Grantham spoke next from her seat on the sofa. "It is lovely to meet you Miss Grace. My, but you do look like your mother."

Grace smiled, "Thats what da says." She looked up at her da and received a look of approval.

Lord Grantham looked at the family and sighed. "So Carson, this is the little girl I have waited to meet for the past 3 years. She is a delight."

Lady Mary's eyebrows came together in a look of surprised and she stood at her father's acknowledgement of the child. "Papa, you knew about this?" Her voice was accusatory.

"Of course," Lord Grantham continued, but not before taking another sip of his scotch. "Carson came to me and your Mama 3 years ago when Mrs. Carson was with child. At the time, they still wished to stay in our employment, but it would never have worked with a child underfoot." He gestured towards Grace. "So Mrs. Carson left under the guise of visiting her ill sister. Carson left for a week when she was born saying he was visiting family."

Lady Mary looked at Carson who only nodded his approval of Lord Grantham's words. "We did not care to bring any scandal upon the family, so we collectively decided to keep it private." They took a pause to allow the family to process.

Elsie continued the story. "She lives with Mrs. Leplin at the childcare center in Rippin. We visit her at least once a month. Yesterday was our half day and we went to see her. Then this evening, she managed to come to Downton, by a means that is still a mystery to me." Elsie gave Grace a look during the last statement.

Grace looked to her mummy. "I left when Mrs. Leplin was making dinner and asked Billy to take me."

Now that piece was put together. "Billy is the telegram boy. He has a bicycle with a large basket in the front," Elsie explained, mainly to Charles.

Lady Mary interrupted, "But Mrs. Hughes I still don't understand… or is it Mrs. Carson?"

Charles answered, "It is Mrs. Carson and has been for over 10 years milady." The young ladies and were taken aback and Mr. Branson took another drink.

"Well," Lady Grantham intervened, "I think that is all we need to hear tonight. Mrs. Carson, you may take one of the guest bedrooms tonight for your family. I am sure you can find an appropriate one."

"Yes. Thank you milady," Elsie replied with a slight head nod.

Lady Grantham stood up and then bent down to Grace's level. "It was a pleasure to meet you Miss Grace. I hope we will be seeing more of you." She smiled.

Grace smiled and did another curtsy. The upstairs family was breaking up and began to walk out of the room. The Carson family stayed in one place, Grace with a parent's hand in each of her own. Charles and Elsie both breathed a sigh of relief that the first round was over.

Each family member had a smile for the Carsons as they passed. Lady Mary's expression was painted on more that sincere. Tom introduced himself to the little girl and had her giggling when he brushed her cheek.

"Oh mummy!" Grace suddenly exclaimed causing everyone to turn around. "I forgot." Grace wrapped her arms around her mummy's middle and placed a kiss on her stomach. "I forgot to say hi to baby!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

* * *

 _"_ _Oh mummy!" Grace suddenly exclaimed causing everyone to turn around. "I forgot." Grace wrapped her arms around her mummy's middle and placed a kiss on her stomach. "I forgot to say hi to baby!"_

Elsie's hands immediately went to Grace's head and her eyes fixed on Charles. She bit down on her lip gaging his reaction. Charles looked straight ahead for a moment and then turned to the family in his full butler persona.

"Yes Milord, that was going to be a discussion for another time."

"Carson!" Lady Mary exclaimed but was too shocked to say another word.

Tom was the first to move from his spot he went straight to Elsie and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Congratulations Mrs. Carson. I am so happy for you and I am glad to be able to congratulate you this time." He stretched his right hand out to Charles and received a pleasant handshake from the butler. Lady Grantham, Edith, and Rose soon added their congratulations to the trio. Lady Mary was able to paint on a smile over her shocked expression.

Lord Grantham stood beside Charles as he said, "Congratulations Carson, but you are correct in assuming that we will need to discuss this at another time."

Carson bowed his head in acknowledgement. The family began to disperse again and the Carsons remained. Charles closed the door after the family left.

"Well my little one, you certainly let that cat out of the bag," Charles said as he lifted Grace in his arms and tickled her sides. Elsie let out a relieved laugh as well.

"I think it is time one little girl was in bed," Elsie interrupted in a mock stern voice while patting Grace's back. Grace rested her head on her da's shoulder and nuzzled her head into his neck. Her eyes fluttered closed, utterly content. Elsie's head went to his other shoulder and he brought his other arm around her waist. His chin rested on Elsie's head and her hand reached across his back. They let out a breath together and tightened their grasps. They did not know what was in store for their little family, but they were together and that is all that mattered.

Grace suddenly bolted upright causing both their heads to turn. "I forgot my blankey." Her bottom lip stuck out and there was fear in her eyes.

"Oh love, not to worry. We will go down and get it before da and I take you to bed okay?" Elsie stroked her hair. Grace nodded and dropped her head back to her da's shoulder. Her eyes remained open surveying the scene.

"Gracie girl, go on with mummy and I will see you soon." He passed Grace to Elsie. "I will lock up and meet you in you downstairs in 10 minutes." Elsie gave a small smile and nodded. Charles kissed her forehead and then Grace's before letting them head back downstairs.

The staff was scarce at this time of night. Dinner had been served without them for a change and the kitchen maids were just clearing. Elsie and Grace went into the kitchen to find Mrs. Patmore.

"I kept a plate hot for you," she said without meeting Elsie's eyes.

"Thank you Mrs. Patmore," Elsie said quietly settling down in one of the kitchen chairs with Grace on her lap. Grace saw the stew piled high with meat and potatoes. Her eyes widened. She looked up at her mummy. Elsie smiled down at her as she took the fork and began feeding Grace, spooning a mouthful into her own mouth every now and then. Grace was delighted to be sharing a meal with just her and mummy.

"What do you say to Mrs. Patmore?" Elsie addressed her daughter.

"Thank you Mrs. Pat-i-more," Grace said. "This is the best dinner ever!" She stretched her arms above her head unable to contain her excitement. Elsie began to giggle with Grace as they looked at each other's smiling eyes and scrunched noses.

Mrs. Patmore watched the scene. Her look of chagrin and bother melted away slightly. She caught a glimpse of Grace's blanket on the chair where she sat earlier.

"Excuse me Miss. Would you happen to be missing something?" Grace looked up and saw Mrs. Patmore's holding her blanket, covering the bottom half of her face and making eyes at her. She squealed with happiness and wrapped the blanket in her hands.

"It's mine, Mrs. Pat-i-more!" Grace pulled the short women into a quick hug before running her fingers along the sides of the blanket.

Mrs. Patmore pulled back, startled at the girl's spirit. She got a better look at the blanket.

"Is this the same fabric from the blanket in your sitting room?" she asked turning to Elsie.

Elsie passed her fork to Grace and she continued eating. Elsie turned her head to face Mrs. Patmore. "It is," Elsie stated. She stroked her girl's hair. "It always made me feel closer to her. I would see that every day in my sitting room and know that my Grace is holding that same blanket."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes, or rather, Carson?" she questioned.

Elsie nodded and spoke softly. "Yes, Carson." She hoped her dear friend would understand why she could never share this part of her life.

Charles entered the kitchen before anything else could be said. Both women resumed their previous tasks. Grace scooped up the last bite on her plate.

"Mrs. Patmore saved us each a plate, Mr. Carson," Elsie pushed Charles' plate to the seat beside her. "You better have some before a certain young lass decides she wants yours too."

Charles sat down and made a face at Grace causing her to giggle. Grace's eyes asked him for another bite and he rolled his eyes in mock annoyance as he fed her a fork full. He did the same for Elsie when she copied Grace's face. The girls giggled at his silly expressions.

"Mrs. Patmore, do you happen to have two shortbread biscuits for two blue eyed girls who are, apparently, still hungry?" Charles asked with a gleam in his eye.

"Certainly, Mr. Carson. I will even include some cups of hot chocolate." Mrs. Patmore turned to the stove and finished preparing the two cups of hot chocolate.

Grace downed her cup quickly and took a bite into another shortbread. Elsie ate her shortbread and continued to pick from Charles' plate. He saved her the potatoes, they were her favorite.

Their plates were soon clear and in the sink for the maids to find in the morning. Grace yawned and settled into Elsie's lap, her arms wrapped around her blanket.

"I guess we should be turning in too," Charles said quietly over Grace's head. Elsie nodded and handed Grace over to Charles large arms. He effortlessly held her in one arm as her eyes began to drift shut. Elsie stood, pushed in their chairs and turned to Mrs. Patmore who just hung her apron.

"I know today has been one for the books, but I wanted to apologize for keeping you in the dark about Grace and our marriage. I wanted to tell you, have someone to talk to about this mess. I regret that now and I am sorry." Elsie ended with her head down and her eyes searching for her reaction.

"Oh Mrs. Carson, you've no need for an apology. I was good and shocked is all. I wish you would have told me, been unburdened a little. I see that this arrangement was inconceivably hard on both of you. Don't let me and my silly ways add to your burden." Mrs. Patmore reached out and squeezed Elsie's arm.

Elsie felt a guilt rise from her shoulders as she smiled at her friend. She placed her hand over Mrs. Patmore's. "There is one more surprise I would like to share with you in private." Elsie's eyes sparkled. "We are going to have another baby."

It was fortunate that the staff slept in the attic and not on the floor above, because Mrs. Patmore's outburst would surly have given them a turn.

"Oh Mrs. Carson!" Mrs. Patmore took both Elsie's hands and, unconsciously, squeezed the living daylights out of them. "What wonderful, wonderful news."

"Thank you. We still need to explain everything to the staff tomorrow."

Mrs. Patmore interrupted. "Say no more. It will stay under lock and key." She finally released Elsie's hands after realizing her strong grip. "I am so happy for you."

Elsie lowered her head as she slowly unburdened herself. "The family knows, and our future here has come into question." Mrs. Patmore nodded sadly, following Elsie's train of thought. Elsie reached for her friend's shoulder. "Your support means a lot to us, Mrs. Patmore. Thank you."

Understanding nothing more needed to be said tonight, they parted ways. Elsie met her family at the bottom of the stairs going to the men's quarters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

* * *

"I take it by the sounds in there you told her about the baby?" Charles inquired, speaking softly as not to wake the sleeping child in his arms.

"Yes, and I think she took it rather well." Elsie couldn't contain her delight, but it was laced with concern for the future. "All my things are in your room so we will stop there first before going to the Gold room." Elsie lead the way up the stairs. Charles stopped dead at the bottom.

"Elsie! We cannot use one of the family's rooms even if they did offer. It is not appropriate." He was stunned she would even consider it.

Elsie turned around sharply at his remark and starred him down. "Charles Carson," she began. "Our daughter needs a place to sleep and she will certainly not fit in either of our beds." She took a step closer to Charles. "This may be the only night I am able to sleep beside my little girl and I am bloody well going to make sure it is a pleasant one." With that she turned around and continued up the steps. Charles sighed and followed her. He knew how much this time meant to her and when put under this light, one night in the family's room didn't seem as modifying.

When they quietly entered Charles's room, Elsie got to work gathering what she and Charles needed for the night and the next morning. She also took an extra dress she had finished for Grace. It was hidden under their double bed in her sewing box that only saw the inside of his room. Charles bounced gently with Grace by the door and held out his arm, on which Elsie draped some of their things. When she was finished and certain they did not forget anything, She lead them to the Gold room. The room was always made up for unexpected guests.

Elsie opened the door as Charles carried Grace into the room. Grace was almost asleep by this point and woke when her mummy stroked her back.

"Grace love, time for bed." Grace yawned and lifted her arms so Elsie could pull her dress over her head. She placed the dress over a chair in the corner. Charles sat Grace down on the edge of the bed, her eyes still closed. Charles worked her shoes and socks off before gathering his night time things and going to change in the in-suite.

Before he left, Elsie turned to removed his cufflinks. "So Mrs. Patmore," he began.

Elsie smiled up at him. "Needless to say, she is thrilled. She said she would keep it quiet until we tell the staff." Elsie sounded doubtful.

"We better tell them first thing tomorrow. That will be the only way she keeps her word." Elsie snickered. He kissed her head before moving off to change. It was their routine.

Elsie turned to the bed and sunk down on the edge beside Grace, who still had her eyes closed. Grace was now dressed only in her underclothes, which would serve as night clothes tonight. Elsie pulled the little girl into her side and kissed her head. Grace's sleepy state caused her to sink down, laying her head on Elsie's lap. Elsie began humming soft tunes and brushed Grace's hair. They stayed like that for another 5 minuted before Charles returned, ready for bed.

"Darling, mummy has to get up now." Elsie shook Grace's shoulders and eventually her eyes opened. She turned her head to look up at the ceiling. She looked around blankly before her eyes settled on Elsie.

She stared with disbelief that slowly transformed to realization. "Mummy?" she questioned with wide eyes taking in her mummy's presence.

"Yes love, I'm here," Elsie said with a laugh in her voice, stroking Grace's cheek with her thumb.

Grace searched and found Charles standing at the bottom of the bed. "Da!" she exclaimed, standing up quickly on the bed and launching herself at him. He grunted as she landed against his chest and they both laughed as he tickled her. He threw Grace back on the bed and went over to his wife. He waited while Elsie turned her back toward him and he helped unfasten her buttons.

"Am I really sleeping here da?" Grace shouted as she began to gallop around the bed.

"Yes my Gracie girl. It is a special treat. But not if you keep walking all over your bed."

She stopped suddenly a look of panic crossing her face. Her bottom lip pouted. "I don't want this room. I want to sleep with you and mummy." She climbed down and went over to Elsie who had managed to just get her dress off. Elsie lifted her girl into her arms.

"We are sleeping here with you love. The bed is big enough for all of us. As long as your da doesn't snore we should all sleep very well." She glanced at Charles with a smile in her eye at the last comment. Grace giggled with happiness. "Now go on over with your da while I finish getting ready. Maybe he will tell you the a story if you ask nicely."

The promise of a story from her da was all it took for her to slide to the floor and jump up and down at his feet. Charles settled in the chair by the fire place and scooped Grace into his lap.

"Once upon a time there was a princess named Grace…"

Her da told the best stories. He did all the right voices. He bounced her on his lap as the prince rode to the castle. He had Grace laughing out loud when prince turned into a wee mouse. Grace clung closer to him when the ogre chased the princess.

He continued the story while Elsie removed her shoes, stockings, corset, and shift. She slid her night gown on quickly before taking the pins out of her hair and plaiting it over her shoulder.

"And they all lived…"

"Happily every after," Grace said along with him, clapping her hands.

She settled a bit, but was still very excited to be sharing a bed with both her mummy and da. Charles stood and checked the fire while Grace ran to the bed. She boosted herself up and Elsie turned it down for her. Grace found her spot in the middle of the bed and scrunched below the covers. Elsie stood on one end and Charles stood opposite her. They both lifted the covers and slid into their daughter simultaneously.

Grace could not stop the happy squeal that came out of her mouth. She had all she could ever want right there on either side of her. Both parents turned to face the center of the bed. Grace turned her head to look at both of them and took each of their free hands in hers. She laid them on her stomach. Elsie and Charles watched this and grasped each other's hands when they touched. They looked at each other with love and contentment. But behind each of their eyes was fear and worry for the future.

They broke their gaze when a small pair of lips planted themselves on Charles' cheek and then Elsie's cheek.

"Night da. Night mummy. Love you," she said with utter devotion.

"We love you to. Sleep tight my Gracie girl," Charles answered, kissing her head.

Grace snuggled down on her side with her head at Elsie's shoulder and her back against Charles'. She was clutching her blanket in one hand and stuck her other thumb in her mouth. She sucked her thumb since the day she was born. The doctors recommended they put an end to it, but they didn't see the harm.

Both watched Grace's breathing even out and listened to her quiet snores. It was a peace both thought they would never see.

"I can't send her back, love." Elsie broke the silence with her whisper. "I _had_ to leave her yesterday, but I don't think I can anymore." Elsie's voice was a mix of conviction and the onset of tears. She lowered her chin to rest against Grace's forehead.

"I don't think I can ask that of you Els," he replied quietly. "And I am not sure I could go through with it myself." He looked into her eyes with that statement.

"What are we going to do." She sounded lost as she looked once again at their darling girl.

"We will take it one day at a time. We will discuss things with his Lordship and see where he stands. He may have changed his view on things in the past 3 years." She nodded her head, though not looking convinced. "And if she is not allowed to stay, we will look at other options. We have some savings. We could look for a position in London where married couples are more accepted. Or we could find a shop to run. Either way, we have each other." He squeezed her hand.

"But what about Becky and her care? And this new bairn? We will have another whole child to support. Lord, how can we afford to give up our jobs now?" She took her free hand, that was previously under her head, and hid her eyes.

"Els," he tugged her other hand drawing her wet eyes back to his steady ones. "We will find a way." His assuring voice reached her ears. "I love you my darling and I will do anything to make this work for us."

She melted under his gaze and pouted her lip much like her daughter.

"I love you too, my Charlie. Thank you darling." They lifted their heads at the same time and their lips met above their girl's head.

They shared small, loving kisses and eventually broke apart laying their heads back on the pillows. They both moved closer to the center of the bed and Charles stretched his hand to reach her hip. She drew his hand over her stomach briefly before returning it to her hip and resting her hand above his.

She mouthed ' _I love you'_ once more before closing her eyes. He let this image of his darling wife and daughter embed itself in his memory before closing his own eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**This was originally broken into two chapters, but I figured I would post it all at once! I think I will try to make the chapters longer from now on. Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and favorites! I am very pleased by all the mummy Elsie talk on tumblr! These upcoming chapters are full of it!**

* * *

The next day dawned, the same as the day before. Charles stretched his legs beneath the sheets and straightened his back. He opened his eyes to an entirely new view. Some time during the night, Grace and Elsie switched places. Elsie was now in the center of the bed with her back to him. Grace was cuddled under her arm. Both girls were still sleeping like babes. He moved in closer to his wife and pressed the length of his body up to hers. His top hand snaked its way around her stomach, eventually settling on Grace's leg that was positioned close by. His bottom arm moved out from under his head and bent to graze Elsie's hair right along her forehead.

As much as he wanted to remain like that, he knew they had a big day ahead of them and they needed to start it off right. Beginning with making it to breakfast on time.

He lowered his head behind Elsie's ear and gave her a kiss. "Elsie," he whispered before planting another kiss to the same spot. "Love, it's time to wake up."

She started moving slightly, paused, and then tightened her hold on her girl. "I want to stay like this forever," Elsie stated with early morning grogginess forcing the truth out of her.

"I know love. But the only way to make that happen is for us to discuss things with his Lordship. And we can only do that if we get up." He tilted her head and gave her a loving kiss on the lips.

She slowly opened her eyes from the kiss and looked up at him.

"How are you feeling today?" he asked concerned.

"Fine," she answered. "The morning sickness is gone, but I refuse to lace myself into one of those bloody corsets now that the entire house will know."

He smiled, "Well, we still have to inform the staff, and I guess the easiest time is at breakfast."

"Breakfast!" a shout of joy came from the other side of Elsie. Grace sat up with eyes glowing.

"Yes Gracie girl, breakfast." Charles laughed and gave her a wink.

Grace jumped over Elsie and lunged at Charles. He caught her and lifted her far away from Elsie.

"Slow down my girl. Remember, we have to be very careful with mummy because she is taking care of baby." He pointed to Elsie's stomach.

"Sorry baby," Grace whispered before giving baby a kiss.

Grace made sure mummy, da, and baby had plenty of good morning kisses before she got up with da to get dressed. Charles took his clean shirt and livery into the other room again.

Elsie slid out the other side of the bed. "Grace, I have a new dress for you to wear today. It is pink and even has a little lace around the collar." She pulled the dress from the top of the dressing table and held it up for her.

Grace's face lit up. "Mummy it's beautiful. Like a princess!" She took the dress and held it up as she twirled around. She gave her mummy a big hug.

"You're welcome my darling. Now, let's see how you look in that dress. Won't da be so surprised!"

With the idea of surprising her da, she hurried into action. Elsie helped her wash with a rag and basin. Grace then put her dress on as quickly as she could. Elsie picked up her shoes and stockings easing them onto her little feet. Grace stood still in front of her as Elsie sat in the chair and brushed Grace's hair. The curls often got matted, but Elsie was used to dealing with her own hair which was only a longer version of Grace's. Elsie tied a new pink ribbon in her hair. She looked very tidy and like a little lady.

Charles finished dressing and Grace presented herself to him with a twirl. He gasped and ogled over her new dress. Grace was pleased with his reaction and vowed to help him look just as tidy. She tried her hand at tying his tie. It ended up in a crinkled mess around his neck.

Elsie finally finished washing and dressing, no corset. She stepped in to help with his tie. She also inserted his cufflinks and brushed his jacket. Grace stood high up on the chair watching the process. She deemed he was ready to go downstairs.

Elsie was still working on her own hair while Charles and Grace recalled their favorite songs to sing and dance to. Charles would often sing while little Grace danced. Elsie couldn't help but smile at the memory of such performances on their visits. _This,_ she thought _is what I want in my life. Every morning filled with laughter and song with my husband and my girl._

Elsie finished her hair and the trio was ready to go downstairs. They left the room, as it was, with Elsie saying she would see to it later. They each took one of Grace's hands as they descended the stairs. The hustle and bustle of early morning in the big house was in full swing. They received a few stares as they made their way to the servants hall. They were just in time for breakfast to be served.

Elsie glanced at Charles and he nodded. They knew they would have to tell their story now.

As they entered, the staff stood. Grace was taken back slightly by everyone's movement as the entered. Her face became one of alarm as she recognized that all eyes were on her. She dropped her parent's hands and reached up to her mummy. She was quickly scooped up and buried her head in her mummy's shoulder, closing her eyes, and breathing in her security.

Charles and Elsie took their places at the table. Charles motioned for everyone to sit down, all except Elsie and himself. The kitchen staff and Mrs. Patmore entered and stood in the back.

"Last night you had the pleasure of meeting Grace Elizabeth Carson, my daughter." There were some quiet comments after this line. "Mrs. Carson," he gestured to Elsie, "and I have been married for over 10 years with his Lordship's full knowledge and permission. We decided to keep it private as to not bring about unwanted talk.

"For the past three years Grace has been living at a childcare center in Rippon and we visit often. She came here last night without any of our knowledge, but it gave us the opportunity to share with you our little blessing." He looked over to Grace and stroked her head. There were some more comments and sighs from the staff. Then he turned serious again. "His Lordship and we have not come to a decision about ours or Grace's future, but we can almost guarantee that there will be some changes. We will keep you informed on what is to transpire."

After finishing his speech, he and Elsie sat and gestured for the maids to begin serving. The staff conversation began again, more lively than usual as they now had more things to discuss. Elsie sat with Grace on her lap. Grace brightened up when she caught Anna's smile across the table and saw all the breakfast in front of her. Charles and Elsie shared a private, loving glance.

Mrs. Patmore stayed planted in her spot. She made eye contact with Mr. Carson and rose her eyebrows. He gave her a confused look. She subtly arched her arms, her hands resting together at her waist level, and rocked them back and forth. It dawned on Charles.

"There is one more new addition that I almost forgot to share with you." The silence was immediate. "We are expecting another baby."

Elsie refrained from looking at any of the staff, as she did not know if she could handle their rejection. She bounced Grace while a silence that felt like a millennium passed over before a joyous atmosphere descended upon the servants hall.

Anna came around and took her hand as well as Grace's. "Oh Mrs. Carson! What a surprise."

Mrs. Patmore came over with tears in her eyes and gave both Elsie and Grace a squeeze on the arm. "I think I enjoyed hearing it the second time just as much as the first," she said while avoiding eye contact and quickly making her way back to the kitchen. She patted Charles' shoulder as she walked passed, weeping.

Mr. Bates shook Charles' hand and Mr. Barrow felt inclined to offer his congratulations as well.

When everything settled down and breakfast was finally underway, Elsie and Grace helped themselves. Grace picked at pieces of bacon and shared her mummy's spoon to eat her oatmeal. Elsie was feeling rather famished and reached for second helpings of bacon and toast. Daisy brought around a glass of milk for Grace and gave her a quick smile before returning to the kitchen. Grace gulped down her milk and relayed that her belly was full.

The bells started ringing and the staff slowly dispersed. Charles and Elsie returned their silverware to the table, took a sip of tea, and looked at each other.

"Well, how is this going to work?" Charles nodded his head towards Grace.

Elsie sighed. "I must get on with my morning rounds. I am late as it is. Maybe Anna will stay with her when she finishes with Lady Mary. Then she can stay with me in my sitting room while I go over the accounts."

Charles nodded, satisfied with the plan. "I can spend a few hours with her before lunch and before dinner. I can also look in the attics for some of the girl's old toys. I am sure her Ladyship would not see a problem in that."

Elsie nodded and looked at Grace whose face lit up at the idea of some toys to play with.

Anna walked down the steps and Elsie stopped her. Anna was glad to spend some time with Grace while her parents were busy.

Grace settled in the housekeeper's sitting room and Charles and Elsie left for their morning duties.

Elsie returned about an hour later after giving her maids instructions for the day. She found Grace dancing in the center of her sitting room and singing a song she learned from her da. Anna was mending something of Lady Mary's and seemed thoroughly entertained by the show. Grace had a big hug for her mummy when she entered. Anna left to see to some other matters.

Charles came back soon after breakfast was over with a box full of old toys. He had her Ladyship's permission, of course, to choose from any of the toys they had put away. Grace looked through the box full of little wooden animals, blocks, and shakers. She found a little rag doll who was missing an eye and gave it a hug.

She spent the next couple hours content to sit on the floor next to her mummy and play with her new toys. Shortly before lunch, Charles came in a lifted their girl to the ceiling, twirling around.

Elsie smiled at the scene and left her husband in charge while she saw to some other house matters.

After lunch came and went Elsie asked, "Grace, love, can you be a big helper and help mummy clean our room?" exaggerating the task at hand.

She nodded her head earnestly, happy to be able to help her mummy. They walked the halls hand in hand up to the room. Elsie showed her how to take the pillow cases off and throw them in the pile of dirty sheets. Grace was only slightly distracted by the bouncy bed and only took a short turn bouncing on it before her mummy tackled her down and tickled her sides. Elsie covered her in the quilt and grabbed the new sheets. Grace and her mummy stood on opposite sides of the bed and Elsie explained to her how to tuck the sheets properly. Grace was proud of her work.

"Oh my love, you are a very quick learner," Elsie said observing her first attempt at bed making. Grace brought the pillows back to the bed while Elsie straightened up her work. Grace managed to get her pillow in the pillow case and showed her mummy her success.

They placed the pillows at the top of the bed and pulled the quilt to the top. Grace copied Elsie as she gently smoothed the quilt. They stepped back and admired their work. Grace and Elsie then gathered up their nightclothes and brushes and straightened the chairs. The room was just as it was the day before.

They made their way back to Charles' room to put their things away for the time being. Elsie laid Grace's blue dress from the day before on the double bed. She tried to put thoughts of sending her girl away again out of her head. Charles assured her they could not accept that option.

Grace was getting tired after their busy morning and yawned, reaching her hand up to Elsie. Elsie grabbed two pillows from their bed before taking Grace's hand in hers.

They returned to her sitting room. Elsie placed the two pillows on the floor as a makeshift cot and laid Grace down. She brought over grace's blanket and the matching one that always sat in her sitting room. She covered Grace with the larger one and tucked the sides around her. She felt her body protesting, but still managed to bend down and kiss her head.

"I love you my sweet one," she whispered.

Charles came into the room to witness this exchange. He reached for Elsie's hand to help her up and he gave her forehead a quick kiss.

"His Lordship said he would see the two of us in the library before dinner."

Elsie looked away. "Anna can watch her again after she dresses Lady Mary." She busied herself with papers on her desk. Grace sighed in her sleep and Elsie turned at the sound.

Grace raised her thumb to her mouth and was moving her fingers over her blanket. Her little leg was sticking out from under her cover.

Elsie felt her husband pull her back to his chest as they both watched the scene. He laced their hands together and placed his other hand over her stomach. They swayed soothingly for a long, peaceful moment before he kissed behind her ear and they slowly broke apart. She squeezed his hand once more before he walked back to his pantry.

Grace woke an hour and a half later. She opened her eyes with a start and quickly sat up taking in her surroundings. There was no one in the room, but the door was open. She jumped up form her position and rubbed her eyes with her fist. She quickly opened the door and found people's legs going everywhere. There was a lot of noise and she couldn't recognize anyone with their quick comings and going. She turned her head searching the crowd for anyone who could take her to her mummy. She walked down the corridor hugging the wall so she wouldn't get run over. She made it to the end of that hall, but didn't know where to go from there. She turned around herself and brought her blanket to her face. Mummy and da where nowhere in sight. They must have left her again.

Tears came hard and fast as she sat herself against the wall. She blocked out all the sound and movement around her and could only focus on the fact that mummy and da were gone. She curled her legs to her chest and silently let the tears fall.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "Grace, what's the matter?" Thomas bent to her level.

"I want my mummy." Her tears began to vocalize as the panic set it.

Thomas saw the fear in her eyes. "It's alright. Your friend Thomas will take you to them." He offered his other hand and she pulled herself up. Her sobs lessened, but the tears continued as they walked up the steps towards the servery where Thomas knew Mrs. Carson was readying the dinner service.

They made it to the top of the stairs and through the door. Grace's eyes were scanning the room for the people she needed more than anything. She finally spotted her da in front of the dining room.

"Da!." she dropped Thomas's hand and ran to her da at full speed colliding with his legs before he knew what was happening.

"Gracie girl," he pried her off his legs and into his lifting arms. "I thought you were still asleep my darling. What's wrong?" Her tears fell too fast and her throat was too choked to respond. He held her tight in his arms not bothering to move from his spot in the hall. "Thank you Mr. Barrow," he said with a grateful tone. Thomas nodded and went back below stairs.

Elsie heard sobbing from her station in the servery and quickly turned the corner to the scene.

"Oh my darling," she said rushing to her family. Upon hearing her mummy's voice. Grace turned and fell into her chest. Elsie gathered her most darling girl in her arms and stroked her back trying to sooth her. Charles raised his shoulders saying he knew as much as she did.

It took a few minuted for her cries to stop. She turned her head to the side and placed it under Elsie's chin.

"Don't leave, mummy," she whimpered.


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

 _"Don't leave, mummy," she whimpered._

Elsie's face crumpled in that moment. Her eyes pinched shut and tears fell as fast as Grace's. She tilted her head to the ceiling before trying to burry her sounds into Grace's hair. She hugged her girl with all the love she had in her.

Charles heard Grace's statements and saw the effect. His own eyes closed after that admission. He slowly stepped around, facing Elsie and pulled them both into his arms. He rested his head against his wife's and stroked both their backs. Elsie's head rocked and buried deep into her husband's shoulder, her face hidden in his neck. Grace raised her head hearing her mummy's cries. She placed a kiss on her mummy's tear stained cheek.

Charles lifted Grace's chin so he caught her eyes. "We will never leave you again, and that is a promise my girl." He then placed a kiss on her forehead and brought her into him tighter. Elsie's head nuzzled his. They took comfort from their little family, together, in this moment.

Lord Grantham stood on the first level of steps watching the entire scene. He silenced Mary when she joined him. Mary's eyes softened and she could not take her eyes off them. The Carson that she had known ever since she could remember, completely changed, in her perspective, in a day. She realized now that she never really knew the man. He was always guarded and never let her see his true sorrow. He built her up, pushing aside his own worries. Carson deserved his own daughter to love and cherish, and that little girl deserved a family.

She squared her shoulders ready to go to battle with her own father if necessary. She turned to him. "I hope you know what you have to do." Her stare was soft yet a look of determination and stubbornness was behind the curtain.

Lord Grantham knew what he was going to say. It was the same speech he prepared with Lady Grantham earlier that day. This scene just showed that he was making the right decision.

He nodded as he walked passed Mary. He walked down the last set of stairs louder, giving them a chance to compose themselves. By the time he was down the stairs, the trio disappeared.

They quickly relocated to the dining room while Lord Grantham passed into the library.

Elsie puller herself together and wiped her eyes with Charles' offered handkerchief.

"Gracie girl, your mummy is going to take you downstairs with Anna for a little." Grace let out a small cry of protest. "Don't fret my love, she will be back with you before you notice she is gone. I will be down to see you before dinner. Okay love?"

"Okay da," she said, still with a small pout.

Elsie walked her down the stairs in silence. When they reached the downstairs, there was still a flurry of activity with final dinner preparations. She found Anna in the servant's hall.

"Anna, can you sit with Grace for a bit. I am needed upstairs." Grace shook her head in protest keeping her arm's around Elsie's neck. "I will be right back my darling. I promise." She pulled Grace's face back and gave her a smile. "You can show Anna your zoo."

Grace brightened up a little at her mummy's words. She went into Anna's arms without further objection and began to talk about all her wooden animals that she put in the zoo.

Elsie went quickly up the stairs, her mind blank. She could no longer dread or worry about this moment. She met Charles in the dinning room and he gave her a quick hug and kiss on the head. They walked side by side to the library. He opened the door and Elsie went in first.

They found Lord Grantham standing by the fireplace and were surprised to see Lady Mary sitting on the sofa.

"Carson, Mrs. Carson, please come in," Lord Grantham greeted them with his commanding but light voice.

Elsie stopped beside the opposite sofa and Charles stood beside her. Elsie rested her hands together in front of her and Charles rested his hands behind his back.

"Carson," he began after taking a breath and meeting his eyes. "You have been with us for just short of 25 years now and your service to my family has been exemplary. The standards only raised when Mrs. Carson joined the staff and I cannot imagine my house running without either of you being a part of it."

Charles and Elsie each gave small nods of acknowledgement for the high praise. "And we have thrived here Milord. I don't think I am overstepping by saying that we have found our professional calling," Charles added.

"Quite so," Lord Grantham continued. "But it seems that, calling, is now coming from a different source Carson."

"Milord, we choose this life, but having little Grace near has changed everything. We would like to stay on as your employees, but feel we can no longer do so if it includes leaving Grace." Charles explained their situation as delicately as he could. Elsie stood by him as silent support.

"I see. So am I to assume you would like me to consider allowing Grace to stay here, on top of letting your secret marriage out in the open? And then your next child would also live under my roof?"

"I know it is a lot to ask Milord, but you see, it is the only option that we can accept and still be employed here." Carson saw his wife bite her lip and wring her fingers.

"Oh Papa, just tell them." Lady Mary sounded irritated as she saw the Carson's watch their entire futures flash in front of them.

Lord Grantham took a breath and a small smile appeared. "Carson, I am not sure how this will work, but I know I cannot ask you to send her away again, nor do I want you to. Grace is welcome to stay here and I am sure you can work out some care for her during the day."

Elsie felt her body's tension alleviate with his words. "Thank you Milord," she said in a light voice.

"You are most generous Milord," Carson replied with the strain on his face dissipating.

"Lady Grantham suggested giving you the blue room with the connected dressing room as Grace's and your next child's. I thought that sounded rather ideal." Lord Grantham smiled as he witnessed the expressions on his butler and housekeeper's faces.

"Yes, rather ideal Milord," Elsie repeated still surprised and relieved.

"Mrs. Carson, you can discuss any more details with Lady Grantham at another time, but we should not keep the others waiting and go into dinner."

"Yes Milord, right away." Charles opened the door for Lord Grantham and Lady Mary, giving her a beaming smile as she passed. Elsie followed them out looking straight forward, but unable to hold in her smile.

Lord Grantham and Lady Mary joined their family in the drawing room. Charles gave Thomas, who was standing by the drawing room, a nod to announce dinner. Charles followed Elsie quickly into the servant's stairs. She turned to him as the door closed and pulled his lips down to hers. His hands went to her sides and he pulled her close.

They stood like that until they heard a loud clatter of silver from below. They both smiled and looked into the other's eyes.

"Thank God," Charles said letting out a breath. His hands came up to her face and stroked her cheeks.

She covered his hand with hers and leaned into his palm. "Oh Charlie, I'm so relieved." He kissed her forehead before pulling away.

"Go on and tell our girl the news. Show her the room. I will see you before our dinner."

She nodded and gave him one more kiss on the lips before turning down the stairs. Charles returned to the dinning room with a spring in his step.

Elsie bound down the steps with determination. She slowed and composed herself as she reached her sitting room door. The door was open and she heard quiet giggles coming from inside. Anna was sitting in the chair by the fire and Grace was sprawled out on her belly. The animals were taking a bath in the lake. She spread her blanket out to act as the lake.

"Grace, darling, I need your help again." Grace rose quickly and grabbed her blanket from under the animals. "Thank you Anna." Elsie smiled as she took Grace's hand.

Grace skipped alongside her mummy, ready to go anywhere. "Are we going on an animal adventure?" Grace asked, with her game still in her mind.

"No love, I have something to show you." They went up the stairs and Grace's mind was now filling with ideas of what mummy's surprise would be.

They reached the blue room door on the far side of the house and Elsie showed her into the room. Grace twirled around when Elsie closed the door. "Are we sleeping in here tonight mummy?" Grace asked with glee in her voice. She continued to twirl and hop around the room.

"Yes and no, love. This is going to be mummy and da's room. Open that door." She pointed to the connecting door. Grace rushed over to the door and used all her muscles to pull it open, with Elsie's help. Elsie turned on the light in the little room. A small bed was in the center with a dark blue floral quilt. There was a dresser and dressing table along the far wall. "This is your very own room, love." Elsie lower her voice to emphasize the excitement. Grace turned to her with an open mouth. "You are going to live here with us for now and forever."

Grace looked up at her mummy with amazement in her eyes. "Really mummy? For forever? I won't go back with Mrs. Leplin?"

"Yes, my darling." She laced her fingers through Grace's curls. "We will go to Mrs. Leplin's tomorrow and bring your things here."

Grace could hardly believe her ears. She jumped up and down twirling around the room while letting out shrieks of glee. After some of her energy was dispelled, she hugged her mummy's legs. Her chin stretched up and her glowing face followed. "I love you mummy."

Elsie's face melted. "And I love you, my darling." Elsie lifted her over her head a threw her onto the bed. The sound of pure joy lifted from the room.

Elsie and Grace worked quickly to make up the beds and bring some of their things into their new rooms. Elsie would take more time in the next few days to make a full transition of their belongings, but for now, the essentials would do. They were only distracted a minimal amount of times by a bouncy bed or the need for a hug. Eventually, everything was in it's place for the night and they descended the stairs for their dinner.

Grace was still in a bouncy mood and hopped over to Anna who was by the fireplace with Mr. Bates.

"Guess what Anna! I am going to stay here with mummy and da forever!"

Anna looked at Mrs. Carson for confirmation. "Oh, Grace isn't that special." She stroked the girl's head. "Then I am sure we will go on many more trips to the zoo." She winked at Grace which made her giggle.

Grace twirled back to her mummy. She heard her da's voice coming down the stairs.

"Da, guess what? Guess what?" She ran and met him at the bottom of the stairs. He stopped at the bottom and bent to her level.

Charles put on a surprised face and asked, "What it is my girl?"

"I am going to stay and live with you and mummy!" she stated twirling with the last word.

Charles stood up quickly and gasped, playing along. He noted that almost all the staff was already in the servants hall. "Really? Well I guess we will just have to find a spot for you to sleep in the silver cabinet. You could always sleep right between the candelabras and the…" He stopped when he heard Grace's full out belly laugh. He lifted her into his arms.

"No da! I have my very own room right beside you. And when baby comes, I will share it!"

"Well good heavens! That sounds like quite a special treat for you, little lady." He tickled her sides again and walked into the servant's hall.

Elsie was talking to Mrs. Patmore in the corridor. "I am sure Mrs. Patmore. I will take care of myself. I know a lot has happened in the last day, but I certainly have not forgotten that I am with child."

Mrs. Patmore gave her a glair. "See that you don't forget, Mrs. Carson. If you need me or any of the kitchen maids to watch Grace, just tell me. Or if you need to stay off your feet I will bring you tea and a cool cloth. And if there is something special you would like on the menu, I will be sure to whip it up for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Patmore. I know I am well taken care of and I certainly appreciate your thoughtfulness." She reached out to her friend's arm and gave it a small squeeze.

They separated when Charles and Grace passed by on their way to the servant's hall. The staff stood again, but Grace was too happy to let it bother her.

Charles passed Grace to Elsie as he, once again, asked the staff to sit. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"His Lordship has come to a decision regarding our situation. He decided that having Grace in the house is a realistic option. Therefor, I ask you all to welcome Grace into the house."

Everyone at the table wore a smile as welcomes were directed towards Grace. She hid her head again against her mummy, feeling shy at all the attention. Charles sat as Mrs. Patmore moved around him.

"We can't leave our new member without a chair." Mrs. Patmore brought around a chair that sat higher up and was just her size. I was formerly in the nursery. Elsie scooted her chair down and allowed Grace's chair to go on the end. Grace wiggled in her chair feeling very much like a special lady. She got her very own plate, silverware, and a glass of milk.

When they were finished with dinner, Charles turned to Elsie. "I have a bit to do in my pantry before turning in."

"Alright, I will bring Grace and some work of my own."

Charles nodded and rose from the table. He tickled Grace's side gently before making his way to the pantry.

Elsie turned to Grace, "Alright my girl, how about we go and get that new doll and find another button for her eye?" Grace nodded and hopped down from her chair. She walked through the corridor and spotted the mirror at the bottom of the stairs. She held up her dress and admired it. Elsie turned into her sitting room and grabbed the doll and her sewing kit. She returned to the bottom of the stairs to hear Grace humming a tune and dancing, watching herself move in the mirror.

"Well that is going to cause a distraction!" Elsie got Grace's attention and they walked together to Charles' pantry.

Charles was sitting at his desk hunched over a ledger. He looked up to them as they entered and quickly got back to his work so to finish sooner.

"Grace, look through this button box and choose the one dolly will like best." Elsie opened her sewing kit and took out a small box of various buttons. Grace sat on the floor with her blanket, doll, and the button box. She chose a small green one that was almost the same color as the current eye, but slightly larger. She handed Elsie the button and her doll and watched her mummy string thread on the needle and poke through the doll's face.

"Mummy, does it hurt?" Grace asked.

"No love, dolly will be okay. She is sleeping now and when she wakes up, she will be able to see crystal clear." Elsie concentrated on her task.

"Not dolly mummy, baby. Does baby hurt mummy?"

Elsie looked at her girl sitting on the floor. She was starring right above dolly, which was on Elsie's lap, and right at her stomach. Charles stole a glance at Elsie before continuing his work.

"No love, baby doesn't hurt. He is bundled up safe inside. He will begin to grow soon and then you will be able to feel him moving." Grace gave her a funny look after this revelation. "Baby might hurt mummy a little, but then you will be a big sister and have a little brother or sister to play with."

Grace stood up and went to Elsie, placing both her little hands on Elsie's stomach. "I want a sister mummy. Can I have a sister?" Charles chuckled from across the room.

"We shall see, my sweet." Elsie tied off the thread and presented Grace with her doll. Grace took it in her hands and inspected the job, giving it a smile of approval. She then moved into her mummy's lap resting her cheek on Elsie's chest. Her eyes were weary after an eventful day. Elsie hummed a lullaby she learned from her mum. It did not take long before Grace nodded off.

"Almost done." Charles whispered when he was sure Grace was asleep. Elsie closed her own eyes for a moment.

The next thing she remembers is his lips pressed against hers. "Time to go up, love."

She began to rise with Grace still sleeping in her arms. Charles reached over to take Grace off of Elsie.

Elsie was about to protest but Charles interrupted, "It's only fair Els. You carry one child and I'll carry the other." Elsie rolled her eyes, but complied.

Elsie lead them up the stairs, silently thanking herself for forgoing her corset that morning. She turned sharply to Charles looking worried. "Did you do your nightly rounds?"

"Yes Els, while sleeping beauty took her rest." Elsie crinkled her nose in jest and turned back around.

"We will have to go to Mrs. Leplin's tomorrow and get Grace's things. Well, and also inform her about the change in plans."

"I never cared much for that woman," Charles admitted in a light voice.

"Charles what do you mean? A kinder, gentler woman never drew breath. She was an absolute blessing for us. You know she only cares for a very limited number of children. We were fortunate that she took to Grace."

"She may have taken to Grace, but Grace never took to her. She was sweet, but it was a sickening sweet. It was as if she consumed sugar all day every day."

"Oh Charles really," she scolded with a hint of mirth.

"What? You will admit that her lips had an odd way of always puckering." Elsie had a hard time staying quiet as laughter passed her lips.

They reached their rooms and Elsie opened the door to Grace's room first, closing it after Charles and Grace passed through. He set her down gently on the bed after Elsie pulled back the covers. They repeated last night's routine with Grace, Elsie removing her dress and Charles taking her shoes and socks. Elsie managed to get the ribbon out of her hair and Charles bent her legs to get her under the covers. They bundled their little girl up to her chin and laid her blanket on her chest. Grace turned in her sleep and automatically grasped her blanket and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Elsie, and then Charles, kissed her head before heading through the door that joined to their room.

Elsie went to the wardrobe and retrieved her and Charles' night clothes. Charles noted where she put them so he would remember in the future. She placed them on the bed and went to her husband.

"So back to Mrs. Leplin," Charles began as Elsie removed his cufflinks.

"What else about her," Elsie sighed in mock frustration. She turned around as he unbuttoned her dress.

Charles smiled, enjoying her reaction. "I only wanted to inquire about the time you intended such an errand tomorrow."

"I'm sure." She looked at him under her eyelashes as she removed the rest of her clothes. "I thought we could leave after breakfast and be back before lunch. Are you able to come with us?"

"I don't think this time love. I want to be sure nothing slips in the next few days." Elsie rolled her eyes again while pulling her nightgown over her head. "Roll your eyes all you want Els. His Lordship was very generous under the circumstances and I want him to see that nothing will change in his world with sheltering another body." Charles hung his livery and trousers in the closet.

"But it is such a tiny body," she said walking up to her husband and helping him to button his night shirt.

"But I expect a tinier body in a few months." He placed his hands on her sides and allowed his thumbs to stroke her stomach.

Elsie left the top buttons undone, as she preferred. She kissed his chin and began removing her hair pins. "That tiny body should be starting to show himself soon."

"Himself!" Charles raised his eyebrows.

Elsie nodded, "I think it is a boy."

"You said that last time, love."

"Yes, but this time I am right."

Charles moved into bed and watched her finish off her hair before she climbed in beside him.

"How are you, really?" He asked seriously reaching out for her arm as they faced each other.

"A little tired, but I assure you, I have never been happier in my life." She pulled his arm around her tighter. Using his non-occupied hand, he held and kissed her left ring finger.

"Are you going to put it on?" He asked intrigued.

She reached around her neck and removed her hidden chain with her gold band on the end. "I was waiting for a moment alone with you. You see, I can't do it myself."

He took her jewelry and placed the chain on the bedside table. He took her hand and kissed her finger again as he slid on her ring. "Better," he sighed.

"Where it belongs, now and forever." She met his lips with a sweet, yet passionate kiss and melted her body into his. Her hands dipped under his arms and rested on his back. Her nails lightly scratched him in slow circles. He pulled her hip closer with one hand and the other hand slid under her head lightly gripping the back of her neck.

He slowly laid her on her back and hovered over her upper body, careful not to put weight on her stomach. His hand traveled to her thigh as his lips moved down her neck. He opened the two buttons on her night gown and kissed the skin it revealed. Elsie closed her eyes in pure bliss.

His lips halted as he heard a door open. He twisted back to his side and met two deep blue eyes.

"It's dark, mummy." She pouted into her blanket.

"Come here love." Elsie scooted into the center of the bed against Charles and made room for her girl.

"Well this is going to take getting used to," Charles muttered under his breath as he sank on his side.

Elsie laughed lightly. She lifted the covers and Grace puller herself into the big bed. Once she was snuggled into her mummy's shoulder, had her blanket curled around her hand, and had her thumb in her mouth, she was ready for sleep.

Before sleep took her, Grace muttered, "Love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**This is a short chapter and I apologize ahead of time, but I wanted to build some suspense and see what you guys thought of where this is going! Please Review!**

* * *

A week passed and the downstairs slipped into a new normal. Anna and Miss Baxter made time in their own schedules to watch Grace. She would dance for them and sing while they clapped along. Otherwise, she was Elsie's shadow. She found new games to play while making beds and touring the linen cupboard.

Grace was finally sleeping in her room all night. She knew her mummy and da were still near and not leaving her anymore. She would sometimes come into their room to cuddle in the early mornings. The three would talk and giggle about something Mr. Mosley or Mrs. Patmore said. Then they would all rise and ready themselves for the day.

On this particular early morning, Grace had not yet appeared. Charles and Elsie laid lazily in bed, waiting for dawn to break. They faced each other with eyes still closed. Their hands wandered each other slowly. Elsie scratched his visible chest at the top of his night shirt and Charles stroked her side. His hands drifted to her stomach and he stopped, opening his eyes.

"Elsie!"

Her eyes opened instantly. "What is it, love?"

He patted her stomach and looked down. "Look at you!"

She followed his eyes and saw her now slightly rounded stomach. She smiled back up at him. "He's popped."

Charles lifted his wide eyes to her face briefly and then returned them to baby. "Well he certainly has!"

Elsie rolled onto her back and pulled the covers down so they were able to see it more clearly. There was now no doubt that she was with child. Charles's hands continued to stroke baby.

"How are you feeling?"

"No different than yesterday. I am sure you noticed I've been eating like a horse, but obviously that has paid off." Her hand joined his.

"How are preparations for the house party coming?"

"They are coming along fine. There are only to be 5 rooms required and Mrs. Patmore is being very compliant with the dinner menus I give her." She smiled at the last statement.

"Are you getting tired? Because if you are you are surly entitled to a rest. The maids know what they are doing and I can take over any other duty."

She patted his hand. "Charles, I am fine." She exhaled. "But if I do need a rest, I promise I will not put up too much of a argument with you." He kissed her head as they sealed that promise, one that he expected to count on in the near future. She rolled her eyes. "How will I ever manage these next months with both you and Mrs. Patmore fussing?" She questioned playfully.

"I don't know," he answered seriously. "You had to manage without me last time."

The atmosphere turned melancholy. "Believe me, I much prefer your fussing than the alternative." She squeezed his hand and looked at his face. His eyes were downcast and pensive.

He started, slow and calculated. "I don't think I ever expressed to you how difficult those months were, away from you."

She turned facing him and brought her body directly along his. Her hand stroked his chest and the other stroked his arm. "If they were only half as tortuous as they were for me, I can understand how you felt."

He pulled her waist into him and rested his head against hers. They were silent for a moment.

"Please don't dwell on what we can't fix, Charlie. We did what we had to at the time." She brushed some hair from his forehead. "I still have the memory of you arriving at my cousin's house right before she was born. I think our stubborn girl was holding on until she knew her da was there."

Charles lip twitched. "You were so beautiful, my Elsie." His eyes met hers. "It was hard to comprehend that you were the same slip of a woman that left me all those months before."

"Well," Elsie paused. "Now you will see the process of how that slip of a woman became the fat cow you just described as beautiful."

They smiled at each other before leaning in for a kiss.

Grace appeared a few minutes later and they began the day. The morning and early afternoon flew by. Elsie and Charles met in his pantry shortly after lunch. Elsie sat in the chair by the fire with her papers in her lap. Charles looked over his accounts at his desk. Grace was on the floor by Elsie's feet having tea with her doll. She was feeding her doll some of the extra bread Mrs. Patmore gave her.

Charles noticed during their discussion, Elsie seemed far away and her eyes were heavy. He closed his books and moved to stand over her.

"Elsie," he broke her from her haze. "Here is what you are going to do. You will find Madge and give her your instructions for the rest of the day. Then you will hand me your book and I will finish the last menus and wine pairings. You and Grace will go up to our room and have a lie-down. Understand?"

She wanted to protest, but he did not leave much room for it. Before she could answer, he turned to Grace.

"Gracie girl, I have a job for you." Grace perked up and stood in front of her da. Charles bent to her level. "I want you to take mummy upstairs, tuck her into bed, and be sure she has a good rest. Can you do that?"

Grace was thrilled to have her own job, especially if it involved a lie-down with mummy. "Yes, da!" She turned to her mummy and grabbed her hand, pulling her from the seat.

"Slow down, my girl." Elsie cautioned. "Mummy doesn't move that fast." Charles helped her up the rest of the way and met her glare with a smile.

Grace dragged her into the room and to the bed. She pulled the covers down like mummy taught her and they both climbed in after removing their shoes. Grace giggled once they were settled facing each other.

"Alright darling, now that you accomplished da's task and I'm resting, you need to take a rest yourself." She pulled her fingers through Grace's hair.

"Okay mummy. Love you." She kissed her mummy before turning and curling around her blanket and doll.

Elsie kissed the back of her head. "I love you too, my darling."

When Elsie was sure Grace was asleep, she allowed her own eyes to close.

Grace woke half an hour later to her mummy's light breathing behind her head. She wanted to wake mummy so they could go back downstairs and play, but mummy needed her rest. Grace thought about what to do when she heard movement in the hall.

She heard high pitch voices and a few giggles. She slid herself from the bed and opened the door. The visitors were no longer in sight, but she heard them from around the corner. It sounded like children laughing. Bringing her doll and blanket with her, she followed the noise. She heard a door close as she rounded the corner. She reached for the knob and opened it a crack. Her eyes grew and she let out a squeal.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the follow up on the last chapter! I love reading your reviews and thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

 _She heard high pitch voices and a few giggles. She slid herself from the bed and opened the door. The visitors were no longer in sight, but she heard them from around the corner. It sounded like children laughing. Bringing her doll and blanket with her, she followed the noise. She heard a door close as she rounded the corner. She reached for the knob and opened it a crack. Her eyes grew and she let out a squeal._

The sun shown brightly, lighting the entire room with it's glow. Grace saw the most fancy looking rocking horse. He was dark red in color and had a yellow mane. Beside the horse was a doll house, bigger than her. She opened the door even more and saw a small table that was just her size. The table was filled with small cups, plates, and a tea pot with pink and blue flowers. There were three little chairs circling the table. Sitting in one of the chairs was the most beautiful doll she had ever seen. The doll had real eyes and a mouth. Her hair was brown and curled to perfection. She wore a fancy pink gown with lace all over. Her stockings were pure white and her shoes shined. She work a large pink hat with flower decorations.

Grace could not possible stop herself from walking to the table and reaching for the doll's hair. She slid her fingers gently around one curl in awe of the silky texture. She turned to the table and sat down in one of the empty chairs. She placed her rag doll in the other chair. Now she had a proper meal for her friend.

"Dolly, you care for some tea?" She sat up straight and reached for the tea pot. She handled it delicately, like she saw her mummy do it. Dolly wanted a cup of tea with sugar. She poured the pretend tea into dolly's cup without spilling a drop. She reached for the sugar bowl and added some to dolly's cup. Grace was sure that she made dolly's tea to her liking before pouring her own. Grace found the milk glass and poured the milk into hers first, then some tea.

She set the pot back into place and wiggled her hands in her lap. She almost forgot to offer dolly a biscuit.

"Care for a biscuit, dolly?" She offered dolly an empty plate that was full of shortbreads and chocolate biscuits. Dolly chose a chocolate and Grace chose a shortbread. Grace placed each treat on their respective plates.

Grace was about to begin the tea party when the small giggles she heard earlier entered the room through the side door. A brown haired girl with brown eyes walked in first followed by a smaller boy with yellow hair and bright blue eyes. They stared at Grace and Grace stared at them, not sure what to make of the situation. A tall, grown-up entered a second later holding another young girl. She was startled when she saw Grace.

"Oh my dear, you gave me a fright!" she said slightly startled. Walking passed the children she knelt to Grace. "Does your mummy know where you are Miss Grace?"

Grace shook her head, suddenly very uncomfortable.

"Nanny, who is that?" the girl asked walking behind the woman.

"This is Grace Carson, Miss Sybil. She lives downstairs with Mr. and Mrs. Carson."

Sybil continued to stare at the girl. Grace grabbed her rag doll from the chair and held it tight. Sybil looked at Grace's doll.

"She's pretty. What's her name?"

Grace looked at her doll. "Dolly," she said quietly, still not sure what to make of the new surroundings.

"She has green eyes." Sybil stated. "My doll had brown. Her name is Margaret."

Grace looked towards the fancy doll again. "She's beautiful," she whispered.

The door Grace entered through opened wider as a maid entered with the children's meal. The maid was surprised to find an extra little girl.

"Thank you Lily," Nanny said gesturing to the side table where the maid place the tray. "Why don't you take Grace back downstairs. I am sure her mummy is worried about her."

Lily nodded and moved towards the table. She took Grace's hand, standing her from the chair, and gently pulled her to the door. Grace turned back to watch Sybil take her chair at the small table. The young boy and the girl in Nanny's arms watched her as she left the room.

Grace was quiet all the way downstairs. Lily took her straight to the butler's pantry and knocked before ushering her in.

Her mummy was there opposite her da covering her face. Her da was trying to calm her while panic was enveloping him as well. She turned when the door opened and rushed to Grace. She squatted beside her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh my darling, where were you?" Elsie exhaled her worry. Pulling back, she stroked Grace's face.

Lily answered for her and both Mr. and Mrs. Carson's faces widened. Elsie was the first to speak. "Grace! You can't go wandering the upstairs halls whenever you care to." Grace's eyes looked down. "And you especially can't waltz into one of the family's rooms." She spoke quickly, her earlier fear still very present.

Charles stepped to Grace and looked directly at her. "Your mummy is right Grace. We cannot have you disturbing the family."

Their words sounded harsh, but they felt like they were teetering on the edge with Lord Grantham's generosity and couldn't bare it if he changed his mind.

Grace was barely listening to her parent's warnings. She looked up when they finished talking. "Mummy, Si-pil has a pretty dolly named Margaret, and plates and cups, and a table and chairs." Grace became even more excited as she recalled the objects in the room.

Elsie sighed and dismissed Lily who shut the pantry door. Charles helped Elsie up and she took Grace over to the chair by the fire, siting down.

"Grace, I am sure Miss Sybil has many pretty things, but they are not yours to play with. You have your own nice toys down here."

"But I want to play tea with Si-pil's toys," Grace explained in a sensible manner.

Elsie sighed again, getting frustrated with the situation. It would have been so much easier if Grace never knew about the three privileged children upstairs. Or, at least, was kept in the dark until she was old enough to understand.

The subject was quickly dropped for lack of a sufficient explanation. Grace went to help Daisy with her biscuits, which mainly involved taste testing, and Charles and Elsie returned to house party planning.

After the servant's dinner that evening, Charles was in his pantry going over things for the next day. Elsie already took Grace up for her bath and would meet him in their room later.

Charles heard a knock on his door and stood when Lady Mary entered.

"Good evening Milady," the butler said. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Yes there is Carson," Lady Mary began, stepping further in the room. "Miss Sybil informed us that they received a visitor today."

Carson swallowed and bowed his head in recognition. He was about to offer an apology when Lady Mary held up her hand and continued.

"You see, Miss Sybil was very pleased to meet Grace. That was all she wanted to talk about her whole visit." Lady Mary smiled at the butler as she continued. "She mentioned Grace's rag doll, with the pretty green eyes."

Carson waited to see where this conversation would go.

"I wanted to know how you felt about setting up a play time for the children. Possibly an hour or so each week. Papa, Tom, and I all approve of the idea and I hope you, too, will see it fitting." Lady Mary looked at him with her usual confidence.

He could not think of a viable excuse about propriety that outweighed the look he knew he would receive from his daughter. "That is very generous Milady. If the family approves, I can hardly say no."

Lady Mary smiled and turned to the door. "I will tell Nanny to expect her every Tuesday for lunch in the nursery and then for play time afterwards."

Carson nodded and opened the door as Lady Mary exited. He smiled as he pictured Grace's expression when he informed her of the special treat that awaited her next Tuesday.


	9. Chapter 9

**Back to a longer chapter! Thanks for the reviews! I love hearing from you!**

* * *

"Grace you must stop dallying. We are leaving for church in no more than 5 minutes." Elsie entered her sitting room to grab her coat and hat. She used her mirror to straighten and pin her hat to her head. She brushed off some dust that settled on the front of her dress. She wore a cream blouse with a high neckline and a dark brown skirt. All her pregnancy clothes were far from exquisite, but they would have to do for a while. She smiled at the bouquet of flowers she found on her desk that morning and exited.

Grace was still standing in front of the hall mirror humming and bobbing up and down on her toes. It was her favorite form of entertainment.

Elsie was getting more irritable in this seventh month of her pregnancy. She has less patience and more aches. She turned sharply to Charles pantry. He was just putting his arms in the sleeves of his coat. "Mr. Carson, would you please get your daughter into her coat and out the door before the vicar says his last Amen." Her bark was worse than her bite.

"Yes, Mrs. Carson." He walked around her, squeezing her waist as he passed. "Gracie girl, lets go." He announced in a jolly voice.

Grace looked up from her dance, stuck a final pose, bowed during her da's applause, and walked to the door where mummy already stood.

"My girl, you are as slow as molasses when you care to be." Elsie shushed her daughter out the door. Charles chuckling behind her.

They sat in a back pew with Elsie between Charles and Grace. Grace loved going to church and singing the songs. Da would hold her and she would do her best singing. The only part she disliked, was the talking. The vicar did not seem to understand that she needed to go back to her mummy's sitting room to put her dolly to sleep, and she had to use the bathroom. She wiggled in her seat and kicked the pew in front.

"Grace!" Elsie whispered a warning.

Grace looked down and stopped moving her legs. She found a loose string on the bottom of her dress and lifted it to do a closer inspection.

"Grace, keep your dress down." Elsie pushed her hand away and laid her dress down.

Grace sighed and whined, "Mummy, I'm cold."

"Move over to your da. He will warm you up."

Grace hopped down and squeezed passed her mummy. Da lifted her on his lap and rubbed her arms up and down to warm them. He kept her content and still until the service ended. They stood, with Grace between them, and exited to the outside.

The village was getting used to seeing the butler, housekeeper, and the little girl together. As expected, it was the talk of the town for a few weeks. Gossipers had a hay day with the news and spoke of little else. The first time Elsie took Grace into the village, she was stopped more times than she could count and her trip took two hours longer than expected.

The family was now a common sight at church and in the village. Villagers nodded their heads in greeting and commented on how big Grace was growing. Store clerks gave her a stick candy when she came to the shops. Everyone was very accepting of the change.

They walked to the Abbey, following behind the rest of the staff. They were slower these days, because of Elsie's condition. Charles swung Grace around as they walked on.

"Higher da!" Grace shouted. He swung her around again and she cried with laughter. Charles set her down on the ground and took her hand. He offered Elsie his other arm and she took it, giving him a smile on top of her obvious fatigue.

Grace was still giggling as she dropped her da's hand and ran ahead.

"Grace, slow down or you will trip," Elsie warned.

Grace turned around to hear her mummy and continued to run.

"Look at that defiance," Elsie commented.

"I know," Charles said with fake irritation. "She gets more like her mother every day."

Elsie's eyebrows came together and she opened her mouth to retort, but was silenced by his smiling profile.

She turned her head to the road when she heard a piercing cry. The servants stopped up ahead and she darted to them as fast as she could manage. She pushed through and found Anna holding her crying daughter. Grace's head was facing away.

"What happened?" Elsie asked alarmed.

"She was running and tried to do a jump, but her feet fell out from under her," Anna said in a light voice trying to calm the girl. "I think she also has a bruise on her knee."

Charles came to take the girl from Anna. During the move, Elsie could see a small amount of blood on Grace's lip.

Grace went to her da, but pulled away from him when she saw Elsie. "Mummy!" she cried reaching out her arms.

Elsie stepped into Charles and reached for Grace's hands. "Darling, mummy can't hold you right now." Elsie was having a harder time holding Grace these past few weeks. It put an extra strain on her back. "Grace, this is why I warned you not to run. I knew something like this was going to happen," she scolded before the concerned mother came out of her. "Are you alright?"

Elsie surveyed her face and saw only a tiny cut on her lip. Grace probably bit it when she fell. She looked down to also find a small bruise on her knee. The physical damage was minimal, but Grace's emotional cries wore on Elsie's heart.

"Mummy!" she continued wailing trying to wiggle out of her da's grasp.

Elsie moved closer to Charles's chest to hug her girl. Charles held her back so Elsie was not supporting any of her weight.

"It will be alright, love. We will go home and fix you up good as new." Elsie kissed her cheek. She took a handkerchief from her purse and wiped Grace's lip as it quivered. She dried Grace's eyes and gave her a smile. Grace finally settled back into her da, but kept a tight grip on her mummy's hand

Thomas moved the rest of the staff along and the Carsons soon followed. Charles still held Grace and Elsie walked alongside, her hand still held captive.

When they arrived back at the house, Charles took Grace into Elsie's sitting room. Elsie sat in her chair and Charles placed Grace on her lap. Grace was still shivering and nestled into her mummy. Elsie removed Grace's coat and covered her with the blanket. Charles returned with the first aid kit. Elsie carefully removed Grace's stocking and cleaned her cut, covering it with a bandage. Her lip had almost stopped bleeding and there was not much else she could do for it. Charles brought back a glass of water.

"There you are darling, good as new." Elsie said sighing and closing her eyes. Lately, Elsie was irritable and fussy, as was shown today. Charles noted her mood and put his plan into action.

"Gracie girl, how about you spend the day with your da, hum? We will explore the house a little, I can show you all the secret doors, and we may even find our way into the tower." Charles tried to make his rounds sound as exciting as they could to a little three year old. It must have worked because her face brightened and she nodded. Elsie looked at him like he was her own lord and savior. He gave her a smile before leading Grace off on their adventure.

Elsie entrusted Madge to oversee the change of linens for the day, her swollen feet made it uncomfortable for her to handle. Through the morning and afternoon, Elsie was able to get most of the household matters done. She removed her shoes and raised her feet on an adjacent chair. It was the most relaxed she had been in days.

At exactly 5:00, Mrs. Patmore brought her some tea and two cups. They spent the next half hour talking over household matters and staff gossip. They shared many laughs before Mrs. Patmore announced it was time for her to get back to the kitchen. Elsie worked for a few hours longer. She checked the clock, expecting to be called into dinner any minute. She put her shoes back on and stood, only to find that the slight discomfort she felt that morning return with a vengeance.

She moved towards the door, but it opened before she could reach it. Charles came through with an overly cheerful expression.

"Where is Grace?" was Elsie's immediate question, looking anything but cheerful.

"Well hello to you too." Charles stopped at the door.

Elsie waited for an answer.

"Our girl has gone to be early if you must know. She was tired out from our adventure today and _missed_ her nap." He highlighted the _missed_ part.

"Missed her nap! Oh Charles, how could you! You know what she is like when she skips it. She's cranky and irritable and I am the one who has to deal with it." Her tirade commenced with her pacing, or more like stumbling with the pain, across her sitting room ending up in the far corner beside her desk.

Charles held up his hand and spoke in a deeper tone. "Mrs. Carson, if you would settle down for just one moment, you would realize that I have already put her to bed for the night. She had an early dinner and is asleep." He approached her. "Furthermore, I purposefully allowed her to skip her nap because I wanted her in bed early so that I could spend the evening with my wife." He was now directly in front of her.

Elsie stared him in the eye the whole time until he was right in front of her. They were frozen in time for a moment before Elsie's face collapsed and her eyes squinted shut. Her forehead fell to his chest and her hands caressed up his chest. His arms easily went around her back and he pulled her to him. Another silence fell.

"Happy Anniversary, Mr. Carson." She sighed sadly, glancing at the flowers on her desk as she did so.

"Happy Anniversary, my dearest Mrs. Carson." He lifted her head and placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I suppose you think I'd forgotten." He gave her no answer. "I didn't. I have a gift upstairs. I wanted to see you this morning, but then Grace, and my silly emotions, and my feet." He made her sit at that remark and he knelt on one knee, holding her hands. She laughed through the onset of tears. "I don't know what has become of me lately. I'm wound as tight as Mrs. Patmore." They laughed together and more tears fell.

"Mrs. Carson, I don't know nor do I care to know the intimacies of how a woman's body works during pregnancy. But I do know that taking time off can alleviate it somewhat. And that is what I insist you do more often from now on." He kissed her forehead before moving to her side and helping her up again.

He offered her his arm and opened the door as they walked out. He lead her to the stairs, scanning the hall for occupants. The rest of the staff was starting their dinner in the servant's hall, so no one saw him lift her gently into his arms and carry her to their room.

He set her down on the bed and shut their door. He then moved to the corner chair where he placed his jacket, tie, and shoes. Elsie laid back and scanned the room. She saw a tray of food on the dressing table, presented with a single red rose in a vase. There were candles around the room and the rest of the lights were out.

"I told Mrs. Patmore we were exhausted and wanted an early night." He walked to the dressing table and brought the tray to the bed, reaching over and placing it in the middle of the bed. He then went to her feet and removed her shoes. He rubbed her feet while she looked at him, mouth open.

"Alright, how long have you been planning this?" She asked in a jovial manner.

"Um, long enough." Charles moved on the bed to the other side of the tray. It was full of bread, cheese, and fruit. There were two small chocolate pastries to top it off. "Are you hungry?"

"Famished," she said leaning into his lips. He broke the kiss, but kept his forehead on hers.

"You know, Mrs. Patmore spent a lot of time working on this." He began to move his lips down her jaw.

"Did she now," Elsie answered running her nails along his neck. He hummed a 'yes.' Her other hand reached to the whipped cream on the pastry. "Then lets not let it go to waste." She pulled back from him and dolloped whipped topping on his nose.

"Hey!" He was truly surprised at her action. She got a better look at her work and her giggle soon broke to laughter. Charles turned the tables by bringing the tip of his nose to her cheek and transferring the topping. They were both laughing with their faces close together.

Elsie refocused on the tray and reached for some of the cheese. She just realized how hungry she actually was. They continued nibbling leisurely until the food was gone, except for the pastries.

Charles took his fork and fed Elsie a bite. "How is it?"

"Deli- Oooh." Elsie made a hiccup sound. Her hand went to the side of her stomach.

"Elsie, what is it?" He put the tray on the side table and leaned into her.

"Your child must enjoy that cake Charlie." She said in a droll voice. "He just kicked me."

Charles' face twisted with interest. "What does it feel like?" he asked settling down again.

Elsie took his hand and placed it where she felt the kick. "See for yourself."

They waited a bit. "Nothing's happening." Charles stated.

"Sh, love. Patience."

"Els, maybe if you had another bite of the cake…" he began before feeling a pull under his hand. Elsie looked at him and nodded. "I felt it!" His face radiated with joy. "Will he do it…" He felt it again. "Oh Elsie!" he moved into her even more and rested his head beside her ear on her pillow. "We're having another baby!"

"Yes my darling man." She gave him a long kiss on the lips. "You know you still have whipped topping on your nose?" she said, her eyes still closed from the kiss.

"And did you know you still having whipped topping on your cheek?" he countered, kissing it off as he spoke.

"Charlie," she breathed moving down the bed so she was even closer to him. "Do you want your anniversary gift now or later?" She accentuated each option with a kiss to both corners of his lips.

"Later," he managed to get out before crashing his face into hers. His arms held her upper body tight, but conscious of her condition. Her hands dug into his shoulders, pulling him ever closer. Their feet found each others at the bottom of the bed.

After a significant amount of time, Elsie pulled back abruptly. "It's later." She ducked her way out of his embrace and sat up, her legs over the side of the bed. Charles rolled on his back and grunted. Elsie eventually retrieved her wrapped gift from her sewing box and brought it to the bed.

"I guess I might as well give you yours now too," Charles said getting up and bringing back a small box.

"You first." Elsie handed him her gift.

He raised his eyebrows, like an excited child, making her smirk. He unwrapped a heavy, gray wool scarf. "Elsie, it's lovely," he awed, feeling the softness.

"Grace picked out the yarn and I made it. You needed a new one."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Thank you, love. It's perfect." He handed her the small box. "Your turn."

She mirrored his earlier animated expression. Her face dropped upon opening the box.

"Oh Charles, what have you done?"

"Don't you like it?" He asked nervously.

"It's gorgeous," she uttered in awe of her familiar small gold chain now adorned with a modest, yet lovely opal green jewel. "But Charles, the expense…" she began but was cut off.

He foresaw her protest. "Elsie, my darling, when do you ever buy something for yourself, hum? It is the least I can do. You do so much for our family, Elsie, without complaint. You absolutely deserve it."

"I absolutely do not." She sniffed, dropping the box from her hands. "I have been perfectly horrible today, to Grace, to you. What must you think of me?" She hid her face in her hand.

"I think you are a beautiful, wonderful mother and wife." His voice low, driving right into her soul. "You care for our girl, you are carrying my child, and I could not have even dreamt of a more perfect wife." He drew her hand from her face. She looked up to see both his arms coming around her neck and the pendant settling on her chest. She lifted the tiny jewel in her palm and gazed at it. His hands came to her upper arms.

She shook her head, giving into his soothing words. "I love you, my Charlie."

He smiled proudly, "And I love you, my Elsie." They settled down in bed again. "I only wish I could give you more, my darling. This seems only a infinitesimal tribute to all you are to me."

"Oh darling," She stared into his eyes and drew out her words. "You are all I will ever want and need." She reached for him and he met her in a passionate kiss. She broke away slightly looking at him with mirth in her eyes. "Well, you, Grace, and baby, of course."

He grinned, moving his hands to the buttons on the back of her dress. "Of course, love. I am just proud to have made the list."


	10. Chapter 10

On the day Grace turned 4, the whole house was in celebration mode. The day began with Grace bolting into her parent's room, already dressed, and screaming loud enough to shake the house. Charles and Elsie had no choice but to get up and begin their day, but not before wishing their girl a proper happy birthday and making sure her shoes were on the right feet.

Grace had all her favorites for breakfast: scrambles eggs with cheese, bacon, and toast. The staff wished her a happy birthday as they sat down. She was thrilled by their fuss and attention.

She spent the rest of the morning in the nursery with Sybil, George, and Marigold, having a special birthday playtime. They had a jolly time playing with the doll house and taking turns winning the horse race on the rocking horse. She played until before lunch when her da came to get her. Before they left, Lady Mary joined them and presented Grace with the children's gift.

Charles was taken aback by their generosity, once again. Lady Mary handed her a large box wrapped with blue paper and a big white bow. Grace could hardly contain her excitement. Sybil was also jumping up and down waiting for her to see what was inside.

"I picked it special for you," Sybil told her smiling bright.

Grace opened the box to find a delicate, little tea set that was almost identical to Sybil's. Hers had blue flowers with green leaves and vines surrounding them. Grace was speechless.

"Oh Milady," Charles began. "Grace, what do you say to Lady Mary and Miss Sybil?"

"Thank you," Grace said still in awe, touching the pattern on her tea pot.

Charles carried the box down the stairs for her while Grace ran straight to Elsie's sitting room.

"Mummy! Mummy, guess what Si-pil got me for my birthday?" She went to Elsie, who was sitting at her desk, and rested her hands on her mummy's knees.

Elsie looked at Charles, who just entered, and the box he was carrying. "Hum, a box?" She took Grace's hands and spread them out wide.

Grace giggles. "No mummy. In the box."

"Well, shall I sit here guessing or are you going to show me?"

Charles put the box on the chair by the door and Grace ran over to it. She lifted the tea pot out first and placed it on the table. Elsie's eye's grew three sizes and she looked up at Charles. He shrugged his shoulders.

Grace took the rest of the set out and smiled back at Elsie.

"Gracie, your very own tea set! What a special gift. I hope you properly thanked her?" She looked to Charles.

"She did. You will be proud to know that your girl has befriended Miss Sybil and charmed Lady Mary in the process."

Elsie snorted. " _My_ daughter may have befriended Miss Sybil, but I know it was _your_ daughter who charmed Lady Mary."

Charles gave out a chuckle and Elsie smiled back at him. Grace was already setting the table for tea.

Grace spent the rest of the afternoon with her mummy having a tea party with dolly. Elsie was able to get all her necessary work done in the morning and devote the rest of the day to her girl. They acted as proper ladies while drinking their tea flavored milk and chatting about how the eligible princess Dolly was going to marry prince Thomas before the summer was over. It was then time for the two ladies to take their afternoon rest. Charles looked in briefly to escort Elsie up the flights of stairs and give them each a kiss.

An hour later, Grace opened her eyes to her mummy laying awake right beside her. She sleepily wrapped her arms around mummy and closed her eyes again. Her mummy was hard to hug now. Elsie stroked her hair and enjoyed the moment.

"Grace, we best be getting on. Da said he had something to show you."

Grace jumped up at that memory. Da said he had a surprise for her after her rest. She waited patiently for her mummy at the door and held her hand as she hurried them along.

Walking down the steps, Grace slowed her pace. The downstairs lights were turned off and it was getting darker the farther down they walked. She tightened her grip on her mummy's hand. When they made it to the bottom, da was there waiting for her. She rushed over to him and he picked her up.

"Gracie girl! Are you ready for your surprise?" She shook her head.

Charles walked into the servants hall, followed closely by Elsie. Suddenly, the lights went on and the entire staff shouted, "Surprise!" Grace's smile grew and she sat up straight, looking around the room. Every one of the staff was present. There were paper decorations and hats and there was a pile of presents at her chair.

She slid down to the ground and went right to the presents.

"Hold your horses, love." Elsie stopped her." Lets all have our dinner first and then we will see what you got." She cleared Grace's chair and placed the presents behind it. Elsie was surprised at the amount of gifts Grace received. She was humbled by the generosity they had towards her daughter. Grace reluctantly parted ways with her presents, but was tickled pink when Mrs. Patmore brought in a birthday cake with chocolate icing.

The smile never left Grace's face as dinner and dessert progressed. The staff asked her about her new tea set and Grace told them all about her tea party. Finally, it was time for her to open her presents.

She opened one with brown paper first. It was a wooden elephant. Elephants were her most favorite zoo animal and she didn't have one currently.

Anna spoke up. "I hope you like it Grace. It is from me and Mr. Bates. Now we can have a proper zoo with an elephant bathing in the watering hole."

Grace laughed, thinking about future play times with Anna and her animals.

"What do you say," Elsie prompted.

"Thank you," Grace replied looking up and placing her elephant beside her plate.

She was half way through opening the next present when Thomas spoke. "A little bird told me you enjoyed fairy tales, especially if they included a princess." Grace paged through the story of princess Rapunzel, gazing at the pictures. Charles and Elsie were very touched to see Thomas's genuine kindness towards their daughter.

She opened the present from Miss Baxter and found a beautiful blue dress for dolly. "Since dolly couldn't come in for a fitting, I had to guess at her size," she joked.

Mrs. Patmore tried to hide her smile as Grace opened her present. It was a stuffed brown teddy bear with a ribbon tied around his neck. Grace squeezed the life out of him and announced that he was just as cuddly as da. Charles turned away, quickly before giving her a smirk.

Opening her final present, she received peppermint candy from Mr. Mosley, who smiled at his contribution to the celebration.

With paper wrappings all around her, Grace studied all the gifts piled on the table. She hugged her bear, which stayed in her lap since the moment she got him.

Elsie watched her daughter and, once again, had a moment of peace. She counted their blessing every day for their lives and the people they were surrounded with. She made eye contact with Charles and nodded her head.

"Gracie girl, I have one last surprise for you from mummy and I." Charles's face was edged with excitement and worry. They had spent a long while deciding the perfect gift for their darling girl, and he hoped she would like it. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced two tickets tied together with a ribbon. Grace took the pieces of paper in her hand and looked at him uncertain.

Elsie continued for him, also nervous for her reaction. "Your da wants to take you to see a singing and dancing show in York."

* * *

Grace was not sure what to expect at the show. She had never seen any such entertainment in person. She loved it when her mummy and da sang to her and she loved to twirl around in front of the mirror. The more she thought about it, the more excited she was.

Mummy explained to her that this was a special trip for her and da. Mummy had to stay home with baby.

The day of the show, mummy helped her take a bath and put on her pretty pink dress with the lace at the collar. She brushed out her hair and tied it back with a matching ribbon. She wore newly shines shoes that made a clomping sound when she walked. She was all ready to go on her outing. Da met her in her room where they did final inspections on each other. Both deemed the other acceptable. Charles took Elsie's arm and Grace's hand as the family went down the stairs. Elsie's waddle was significantly slower now as she waited only weeks for her expected due date.

It was noon as they exited Downton for the matinee. Elsie walked out with them and gave them both a kiss, reminding them to behave themselves. They walked into the village to catch the train. Grace had never been on a train that she could remember. They climbed into their compartment and Grace sat on her knees so she could see out the window. The whistle blew and she covered her ears, leaning into her da's side. The train lurched backwards before chugging away from the station. Grace's gaze never left the rolling country side through the window.

Upon arriving in York, Charles made sure he had a tight hold of her hand. The heat from the summer and the crowds made quite an atmosphere. They left the train station to a slightly less crowded street. Grace looked up at all the tall buildings and shops. She was enchanted by the town and delighted to be sharing this experience with her da. She began to hum a tune and skipped along to the rhythm. Charles heard her tune and hummed along with her. They reached the music hall with not much time to spare. They found their seats towards the back on the left. Grace sat on the end so she could glance around the corner and see better. Charles smiled down at her enraptured expression. He was happy to share his enjoyment of the live theater with her.

He got her attention. "Are you excited?"

She bobbed her head, too overstimulated to respond verbally.

He chuckled to himself, but the lights dimmed before he could say anything else. Grace settled in her seat anxiously waiting for the curtain to rise. She jumped as the first trills of music played and the curtain finally rose. She was immediately engulfed in the performance.

Charles watched her as much as he watched the show. She was captivated, laughing when everyone laughed and clapping longer than anyone else. He knew she recognized some of the songs because he saw her lips singing along. When the curtain fell the last time, Grace looked at Charles with pure bliss.

"What did you think?" he asked as people around them started to get up.

"It was wonderful!" the amazement still in her voice.

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself," he said standing and pulling her with him. He carried her out of the theater, so as not to loose her in the hustle and bustle.

Instead of walking them straight to the train station, they stopped at a tea shop and had a few sandwiches and treats to end their outing.

She was humming a new song in his ear when they eventually reached the train station. They only had to wait 15 minutes before their train arrived. She was still silent in awe of what she just experienced.

She did not move to her own seat, but stayed in her da's lap resting her head on his chest. The days events finally caught up with her and she fell asleep, dreaming of the magic she was witness to.

She woke to her da's movement standing up. She brought her head up to look around.

"It's alright, love. We are back at Downton." He assured her and he wiped some of the sleepy off her eyes.

She yawned, but the nap rejuvenated her and she slipped from his grasp as soon as they were on the path back to the Abbey. It was just beginning to get dark and the twilight acted as a spotlight on their act. She skipped along beside him and tried to copy some of the fancy feet movements the performers did. She began humming the song again. Charles began singing.

 _In the good old summer time,_

 _In the good old summer time,_

 _Strolling thro' the shady lanes_

 _With your baby mine;_

 _You hold her hand and she holds yours,_

 _And that's a very good sign_

 _That she's your tootsie wootsie_

 _In the good old summer time._

Grace sang along at the parts she remembered. They swung their hands together and had a jolly good time reenacting the partner scene. He lifted her up in a final pose as the Abbey drew nearer.

"I want to tell mummy all about it!" she exclaimed.

"I am sure your mummy will want to hear everything, my girl. How about I bring you both some biscuits and you can tell her." Grace nodded fervently.

Charles walked in with Grace still in his arms.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Mrs. Patmore rushed to them from the steps carrying towels.

"Mrs. Pat-i-more! I saw a lady with a hat sing in the garden and then they twirled like this…" Grace tried to slide down to the floor, but Charles held her tight. She looked at his face.

Charles expression turned to panic. He looked passed Mrs. Patmore around the downstairs corridors. He didn't see her.

"It's time," Mrs. Patmore said. "She began feeling pains over three hours ago."

"Oh my God, Elsie." He let Grace slide down him and ran to the steps, only one person on his mind.


	11. Chapter 11

_"It's time," Mrs. Patmore said. "She began feeling pains over three hours ago."_

 _"Oh my God, Elsie." He let Grace slide down him and ran to the steps, only one person on his mind._

* * *

"Da!" Grace cried after him, confused and shocked.

"No pet, you stay here." Mrs. Patmore held her back.

Grace turned towards her trying desperately to wiggle loose. She slipped under Mrs. Patmore's arm and ran as fast as she could following her da's path.

She couldn't see him anymore, but she guessed where he was heading. She ran through the door at the steps and towards their rooms. She shivered in sheer terror when she heard a shrieking cry.

"Mummy!" She ran faster, pushing the door to her parent's room open. Her mummy was lying on the bed with her hair in a braid and dressed in her nightgown. She was dripping with sweat and her chest contracted and expanded, exaggerating her deep breaths. Mummy's eyes were closed tight and her face squinted. Da was sitting on the bed beside her holding her hand. He used his other hand to brush her forehead with fast, agitated motions.

"It's alright, my love. I'm here now." Charles was still breathing heavy from fear and his sprinting through the halls. She grasped his hand tighter as another pain shot straight through her. She moaned more than screamed. Dr. Clarkson and Anna were in the corner of the room discussing what was to happen next.

Grace took the scene in and, in less than a second, she was running towards them. "Mummy," she mewled. Elsie registered the voice and turned to Grace.

"Grace… darling… you need to leave…Oooh, Charles," Elsie breathed.

Charles understood as he released Elsie and pulled Grace into his arms. Grace managed to clasp Elsie's hand and refused to let it go.

"Grace, love… go with da… I will see you soon." Another pain began behind her clenched teeth.

Grace's eyes filled with tears and it was her shaking sobs that forced her to release her mummy's hand. Her eyes never left her mummy until the door was firmly shut. She put up an awful fight to get away from da's arms, but he held on tight. He took her downstairs, far away from that room. Mrs. Patmore was still there pacing the corridors.

Before Mrs. Patmore could speak, Charles began, "Mrs. Patmore, I need you to take Grace."

"You need what?" She asked with disbelief. She looked at the hysterical girl in his arms, not knowing what to do with it.

"Elsie needs me," he stated quietly trying to settle his heart beat. He gestured to Grace. "She can't be there. Please Mrs. Patmore."

She saw his desperation. "Alright, but I make no promises that she won't be able to escape me again." Mrs. Patmore gently extracted her from his arms. Grace immediately wailed and tried to wiggle her way down. Charles was still there to hold her up.

He whispered close to her head. "Gracie girl, I need you to be a big help to mummy and I. Mummy is having your baby brother or sister and I need to be there for her. Do you understand, love?" She couldn't hear him through the sobs. Charles sighed and dried her cheeks and brought her face up to his. "Grace, remember mummy said it would hurt a bit?" Grace's face showed she remembered. "And then after it would be all over and you would be a big sister." She also remembered that. "Well, that day has come, love. Mummy will be alright and she cannot wait to see you later. But right now she needs you to stay down here with Mrs. Patmore. Can you do that for her, for me?" Grace hiccuped and was still shaking, but he took her nod as confirmation. "Thank you, my girl." He kissed her head. "Love you." With that he made his way back up to his Elsie.

Grace watched him walk away and was absolutely still. It was unnerving for Mrs. Patmore. They stood like that for what seemed like hours before Mrs. Patmore spoke up.

"Um, how about we go get some shortbreads and a glass of milk, alright pet?" Grace did not answer and stayed silent. Mrs. Patmore let out a huff and brought her into the kitchen anyway. She set her down in a chair facing away from the door. She kept an eye on Grace while she went to the jar for shortbreads. Mrs. Patmore set out a few on a plate and placed it in front of Grace. Grace hardly looked down at them and continued to silently pout.

Mrs. Patmore took the chair beside her, scanning her brain for comforting words.

Someone had been in the butler's pantry, listening, since the time Charles came down with a screaming Grace. He stepped into the kitchen door and heard the great sigh come out of Mrs. Patmore's mouth. He saw Grace's despondent stare and pout. He snuck quietly into Mrs. Carson's sitting room and found Grace's blanket lying on a makeshift 'bed' covering her doll. He took both the doll and blanket from the room.

Thomas entered the kitchen with his hands behind his back. "Miss Grace! You're back." His voice was light and expressive. "Someone has been desperately looking forward to hearing about your outing." Grace looked at him through her pout.

He walked closer to her, knelt, and revealed her doll and blanket. Grace's little hands moved faster than lightening to grab her precious belongings. She pulled both of them into her little arms and quickly stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Thomas continued to talk to her. "Well, aren't you going to tell dolly all about your adventures today? She has been waiting and waiting for you to return." Grace shook her head. "Dolly has never seen a real live show in York before. It must have been very special," Thomas exaggerated the grander of the spectacle. Grace nodded her head slowly remembering hours earlier.

"I bet dolly has never even seen a song and dance show," Thomas sniffed.

"I do shows for dolly." Grace removed her thumb from her mouth.

"You do now," Thomas acted surprised. "But I bet you don't know all those fancy dance moves or the songs."

"I do!" she defended herself.

"Oh come now, you're pulling my leg!"

"No!" Grace demanded. She jumped off the chair and twirled around as best as she ever had. Thomas gasped in awe. Mrs. Patmore watched Thomas and Grace, truly in awe.

Grace twirled the other way and moved her feet like they did in the show. She almost fell once, but Thomas's arm caught her.

Grace finished with a pose. "Well that puts me in my place." Thomas sneered giving Mrs. Patmore a raise of his eyebrows.

"I can sing too." Grace said standing straighter.

"Well, you never could! Show us."

Grace looked around, obviously a little nervous.

Mrs. Patmore quickly interjected. "I will sing with you. What number should we do?"

Grace smiled. "In the Good Old Summertime." In the next hour, the trio went through every show tune in existence.

* * *

Meanwhile, Charles sat with Elsie through each pain as it came. He held her hands tightly in his and she endeavored to squeeze the life out of him.

Hours passed and the night ticked on. Charles paced the room as Elsie caught her breath for a moment. He removed his coat, collar, tie, and had his sleeves rolled back. Dr. Clarkson did another examination and readied her to push. Anna wiped her face with a cloth.

During Grace's birth, Elsie's cousin threw Charles out of the room and he had to wait downstairs. He was forced to listen to her piercing cries without being there for her. He wanted to be there this time. He talked it through with Elsie in the weeks prior. Elsie agreed that she wanted him there if that was his wish.

He thought it was his wish, until he actually saw Elsie's position and thought of how the baby would come into the world. A part of him wished he didn't have to see that. But he promised to be there for his Elsie and, by golly, he would.

Elsie let out another sound from the bed, this time a cry of despair. He saw the tears falling down her cheeks from exhausted eyes.

He walked to her and knelt down by her head. He took her hand in his and wrapped his other arm around her head, his fingers brushing her cheek. His chin rested beside her head and his mouth touched her ear.

"Oh my darling," he whispered so only she could hear. "I love you so much." He smiled and moved to stroke her hair. "You are such a wonderful mother, my darling." She breathed in and squeezed his hand, closed her eyes and let him surround her. "Baby doesn't know how blessed he is to have you as his mother." He laid a light kiss behind her ear.

"Just think love, in half an hour we will have another little one to spoil and dote on. And our girl will be a big sister." Her lips curled upward. "Just a bit longer, my darling." Elsie's face contorted again as more pains ripped through her. Charles stayed by her ear, trying his best to encourage her.

* * *

Grace, Thomas, and Mrs. Patmore finally settled down after their song shenanigans. Grace was getting very sleepy. Her nap on the train felt like ages ago. They settled in the housekeeper's sitting room. Thomas and Mrs. Patmore both took chairs by the fire place and Grace sat in Mrs. Patmore's lap. She slumped her body and wiggled her feet. She couldn't bring herself to fall asleep without seeing her da or mummy. Thomas kept the conversation lively to keep her mind occupied on other things. Currently, he had a paper and pencil and was tallying up the staff votes.

"What about you Mrs. Patmore. Boy or Girl?"

"A boy for sure. They already have a perfect little girl." She patted Grace's hair.

"Mrs. Patmore… boy," He said as he wrote. "So you are in agreement with Mr. Mosely, Mr. Bates, and Miss Baxter." He tallied the other side. "Anna, Daisy, and I say girl." Thomas looked back at Mrs. Patmore. "Care to place a friendly wager on it Mrs. Patmore? Say a quid?"

Mrs. Patmore met his eyes. "I'll take you on that Mr. Barrow. A quid it is."

Thomas smirked and nodded in acknowledgement of their deal. He looked to Grace. "What say you Grace? Will you have a brother or sister?"

"Sister," Grace said confidently.

"And another for the girl side." Thomas smiled approvingly as he added her name.

"Well, sister of the baby ought to know." Mrs. Patmore added rolling her eyes at Thomas. Grace sat up straighter and smiled proudly. "And what will she be called?"

Grace thought. "Margaret."

"Margaret! Why do you say that?" Thomas asked, contorting his face.

"It's a pretty name," Grace answered picturing playing with her sister Margaret like she plays with Sybil. They would have the most fancy tea parties,

"It's a lovely name," Mrs. Patmore interjected giving Thomas a look. "I am sure she can't wait to meet you." She brought her arms around Grace and gave her a squeeze. After a few minuted in the warm embrace, Grace began to nod off.

* * *

She woke when a soft voice called her.

"Gracie, wake up." Anna rubbed her arm gently. "You can see your mummy now."

Grace was suddenly wide awake and jumped from Mrs. Patmore's lap with concentrated energy. Anna took her hand and smiled at Mrs. Patmore's teared face as they left the room.

Mrs. Patmore brought her handkerchief to dab her eyes. She held her other hand out to Thomas. "Well, pay up."

Grace walked through the halls silently, holding Anna's hand in one and her blanket in the other. Anna smiled down at the little girl and imagined the sight Grace had coming. They reached the bedroom door and Grace looked to Anna to open it.

Grace stepped in quietly. Mummy was still on the bed, but the sounds she heard were not screams coming from mummy. She heard little mewls and da's softest voice, humming. He sat beside mummy on the other side of the bed. Her mummy looked up when she heard the door close.

"Grace, my girl, come here." Elsie called to her, her entire body twinkling.

Grace stayed where she was, uncertain if she was ready for the new situation she walked in on. Her da saw her hesitation, climbed from the bed, and walked around to the other side. He took both her hands in his as he knelt down.

"Gracie girl, come meet baby." He pulled her to the far side of the bed. As she moved, she saw mummy was holding a blanket which, she thought, must have baby in it. Mummy patted the space beside her. Da lifted her up and placed her gently beside mummy.

Grace finally got a peek at baby. It was certainly a person, because it had two hands and a nose and some dark hair. But it didn't have eyes and it's skin was all red and puffy.

Elsie pulled Grace closer to her. She spoke to the bundle in her arms. "This is your big sister, Grace Elizabeth." Charles slipped in behind Grace and brought his arm around Grace and Elsie. His other hand rested on Grace's leg.

Grace continued to stare at the bundle. It moved it's lips and left it's tongue peek out. Grace found this amusing and smiled. It moved it's hands and wiggled it's fingers grasping for something. Charles and Elsie watched in wonderment and tenderness as Grace took her own blanket and draped it over the baby. Baby's fingers curled around the edges of the blanket and it let out a breath. Elsie loved her daughter more in that moment than she ever thought possible.

Grace smiled proudly at her action. She lent down over her mummy to kiss the baby's forehead. "Hi, Margaret," she said smiling even bigger.

Charles and Elsie couldn't stop their guffaws if they wanted to. Grace smiled up at them and laughed along. Elsie pulled her even closer and Charles leaned away to stop the bed from shaking too much.

"Gracie, I'm afraid we forgot to tell you something. Baby is a boy." Charles looked back at her to explain.

Elsie finally reigned in control of her laughter. "Margaret is a lovely name my darling, but your little brother is named William Charles."

Grace took in the new information. She repeated her previous actions only muttering, "Hi, Will-am," instead.

"Very nice darling." Elsie stroked her hair. "What a good sister you are."

Grace was proud of herself. She snuggled into her mummy's side and watched William calm again. Da curled in closer behind and draped his arm over her, reaching her mummy's leg. He hummed soothing rhythms. Grace felt her eyes finally close peacefully after her invigorating day.

Charles removed her shoes and stockings as Elsie held her body upright. He managed to get her dress over her head and walked into Grace's bedroom to retrieve her nightgown. He slipped it over her head and Elsie helped get her arms through. Elsie gave her a long hug. She hadn't seem much of her little girl all day. Elsie was so proud of Grace and knew without a doubt that she would be a wonderful sister. She kissed her head. "I love you, my girl."

Charles scooped her up like a babe, resting her head in the crook of his arm. Her mouth opened and a snore escaped. He carried her to her bed, which he already turned down, and laid her on her back. Grace unconsciously curled to her side and slid her thumb in her mouth.

Charles turned back to his room. "What about her blanket?" he whispered to Elsie. She slid her finger between William's and he released it. She handed the blanket to Charles.

"We don't want her waking in the night and wondering where it's gone off to. I didn't have a chance to ask her how her day was." Elsie was truly disappointed at this realization.

"I will let her give you all the details in the morning, but I had a very enjoyable time." Charles gave her a smile as he went to the other room.

Charles went to Grace and placed her blanket under it's usual arm. He watched as her fingers ran along the edge. Smiling, he dipped to kiss her head.

Charles returned to his wife and new son. He silently moved back to his previous position.

Elsie was enraptured by William's little hand as it clung to her thumb. Her eyes scanned his tiny, round face. She stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. His eyes began to move under the lids.

"Charles, look," Elsie whispered.

William's lids opened a crack. The dark brown orbs looked upon his mother and father's face. They both let out a contented cry.

"Well, you were right," Charles admitted, pulling Elsie's head to his shoulder. "We got our boy."

"I hope Grace wasn't too disappointed," Elsie chortled. "She didn't get the sister she wanted."

"I think this young lad already has her heart." Charles took William's head in the palm of his hand and brushed his hair. "Look at all that hair."

"And his brown eyes. He has your eyes, darling."

"And, fortunately for him, your nose."

Elsie smiled as she watched William's lips curl up and his tiny tongue stick out again. She unbuttoned her night dress and guided him to her breast. She showed him how to latch on and his eyes closed again as he filled his tummy.

"He's a hungry bugger," Charles said, watching the scene.

"And thats another trait we can attribute to his father."

"You must be exhausted." He said quietly. She nodded her head. "But still beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

She smiled, moving her head to his shoulder again. William eventually stopped sucking and stilled. "Let me put him down, love." He reached for William. Elsie gave her boy up after kissing his cheek and nose. Charles bounced him to his crib, the one that used to be in the upstairs nursery. They placed it at the bottom of the bed so both of them could access it easily during nightly feeding times. William's hand grabbed his thumb tightly. "He has quite a grip." Charles spoke to Elsie who was watching him with every step he took. "Sleep tight my boy." Charles kissed his forehead and placed him down gently. William gurgled and settled into his new bed.

Elsie carefully moved down the bed to lay her head on the pillow. She let out a giant sigh and closed her eyes.

Charles moved quickly and quietly to wash and undress before joining he wife back on the bed. She reached for his hand and he complied. He laid his head on her pillow and moved close to her.

She was almost asleep when she whispered, "Thank you, my Charlie."

Charles heard her. He moved his lips to her ear "Thank you, my Elsie."

* * *

 **I have good news and bad news...**

 **Good: The Carson's have another baby!**

 **Bad: This is all I have written, so there will not be daily updates for a while.**

 **Good: I plan to continue this story when I have free time!**

 **Thanks so much for sticking with it and thanks for all the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Grace's eyes fluttered opened to the sun peeking through her curtains. She stretched her little arms out of the blanket and shut her eyes again. It seemed like a typical morning, but she felt different. There was more light in her room than she was used to. She rubbed her eyes before opening them again. Yesterday's activities filtered through her head. She saw the stage and heard the beautiful voices. She remembered her da carrying her to the train and falling asleep in his lap. She remembered singing and dancing with da while walking home. And then they arrived at the Abbey… and da ran away… and the screaming…

Grace jumped off the bed and ran through the adjoining door. Her panic subsided when she saw her mummy sprawled out, sleeping on the bed. Grace crawled on the bed and over to her mummy. Mummy looked tired. Her mouth was open and her breathing was heavy.

Grace carefully snuggled down beside her and draped her arm around her mummy's waist. Her eyes and mind were still wide awake. She never even shared her adventures yesterday with mummy! Da told her that mummy really wanted to hear all about it. Grace was thinking about waking her so she could share.

Then, she heard a noise from the bottom of the bed. It was a small sound, like a gurgle. She suddenly remembered. William, her brother. She climbed off the bed and walked over to the baby's crib. Through the bars she saw the small bundle had detangled himself. His arms and legs now kicked the air and then curled back into his tiny body. Grace noticed he was less red now and he had eyes. He looked more like a person. Grace saw his little feet and toes. How was she ever going to play with him if he had feet that small? And he certainly couldn't hold a tea cup properly with those wee fingers.

Grace noticed the bars of the crib. They looked like an animal cage she saw in her zoo book. Suddenly, Grace knew exactly the game she would play with little William.

William's face scrunched up and he let out a louder cry. Grace remembered mummy sleeping on the bed.

"Shhh, Will-am. Mummy sleeping." She reached through the bars and gave him her blanket. He ignored the blanket and let out another cry.

Elsie woke to his cries. "Yes William, love. Mummy's coming." She barely opened her eyes as she rose from the bed and walked to the foot. "Gracie! Good morning, love." She bent gently to give Grace a kiss.

Grace wrapped her arms around her mummy's neck and returned the kiss. "Will-am's crying. I gave him blankey."

Elsie reached into the crib and pulled her boy to her chest, after placing a kiss on his cheek. "That was a lovely thing to do, my girl. But I think little William is hungry." Elsie moved to the chair in the corner and undid her buttons. William latched on quickly this time.

Grace walked over to the chair, curious at the sight. "Mummy, what is he doing."

Elsie looked to Grace. "He is eating, love. This is how all babies eat when they are just born. You did too when you were a baby." Grace continued to gaze curiously at William.

Elsie interrupted her gaze. "You must tell me all about your trip to York yesterday! Did you enjoy it?"

Grace's face lit up. "Oh yes mummy! It was beautiful! There was a stage and singing and dancing, like this." Grace showed her the dance moves.

"Gracie, you are quite the dancer. What else did you see?"

Grace retold of all her travels and sang her every song she could remember.

They heard a knock on the door and Charles entered with a tray of food. "Good morning my family!" Grace ran to him. He set the tray on the bed and lifted her up. "Gracie girl! What do you think of your new brother?"

"Good. He likes to play zoo!" Grace exclaimed.

"Oh does he now!"

"Yes! He's the lion in the cage."

Charles made a lion sound which had her in stitches. He set her down and moved towards Elsie. "Did our girl tell you all about yesterday?"

"She did indeed. I don't think I will ever have to travel all that way for a premier show though. I was just treated to one right here which I'm sure was just as good." She gestured to Grace. Grace smiled as she waltzed over and laid her head on her mummy's shoulder.

Little William was just finished eating and fell asleep. Grace placed a gentle kiss to his head. "I'm hungry, mummy."

"Well then lets see what your da brought us." Charles took William from her and helped her to stand. Elsie and Grace hopped back into the bed and Elsie placed the try between them.

"Breakfast is served miladies," Charles said with a flourish that had them both giggling. "When is the rest of the world going to get to see this little lad?" he asked Elsie.

"After breakfast I will dress and make my way downstairs."

"Elsie! I know what you are thinking and I won't have it! You barely got enough sleep last night, even with your extra lie-in." Charles warned her with a firm glance.

"Charles, there is no reason I cannot make it down the stairs with your help and sit in my sitting room. That way the entire staff can meet our newest member." She defended herself without making eye contact. Charles still glared at her, seeing right through her facade.

"Alright, Els, if that is what you wish. I have some wishes too. I wish you would relax in your sitting room without even thinking about doing some work. So I am confiscating your room schedule and your accounting books and everything else that could possibly distract you from resting."

"Charles, you wouldn't!" She was astonished and irked at his declaration.

"I would and I will the moment I see you pick up a pen." He softened his voice. "Elsie please take this time to relax. You just had a baby for God's sake. You and Grace can show him off a little."

Elsie looked to Grace who was gobbling up her food. "Alright, I give in. But I am only doing this to appease you, Grace, and William."

"You will be back in the harness soon, all too soon in my opinion." He laid William back in his crib after giving him a kiss on the nose. He walked over to Grace's side of the bed. "Well Gracie girl, what say you and I pick out a dress for you to wear while mummy finishes her breakfast?"

Grace smiled and nodded. He took her hands as she jumped off the bed.

"I asked Anna to come here when she had a moment. I thought you might like some help taking a bath."

She nodded. "Thank you, darling."

When he had Grace dressed and ready, they walked out together on a mission to collect the evening's wine. Grace had never been in the wine cellar before and wanted to touch all the pretty bottles. Charles later decided that it was not his brightest idea. He managed to complete his mission and get Grace back up the stairs without breaking a bottle and only giving him a mini heart attack.

He decided it was time to see how Elsie was making out. They returned to find Elsie half done up in her black dress.

She looked over at them. "It fits. Barely, thought without my corset." She chose a dress that buttoned in the front, making it easier for William's feeding time. Her baby weight was well hidden. Her hair was pinned back in an light bun.

Charles moved to the crib and lifted William in one arm. He offered the other arm to Elsie and then headed to the door, Grace leading them. They slowly made their way downstairs. Once on the solid ground, Charles handed William off to Elsie. Grace ran into the servants hall where everyone was gathered for lunch.

"Thomas! Come see my brother!" She pulled his hand over to where Elsie and Charles entered. A collective gasp and sigh emanated as the baby came to view.

"Well, it appears to be a mini Mr. Carson before he bought his livery." Thomas joked.

Mr. Carson rolled his eyes, but not even Thomas could rain on his parade today. "May I present, our son, William Charles Carson."

The staff began to stand up and move to them. Charles saw Elsie's fatigue and put up his hands gesturing them to remain. "Mrs. Carson will be in her sitting room if you would care to stop in and visit. Until then, please proceed with your lunch."

Elsie gave them a glowing smile and turned towards her sitting room. Charles followed with his hand resting on her lower back and Grace trotted behind them. Charles helped Elsie settle in the most comfortable chair by the fire place. They already moved an extra small cradle into her sitting room beside Grace's nap time cot.

"Are you alright, love?" Charles asked Elsie.

"Uh hum," she muttered looking at William.

With Elsie settled, he made sure Grace had her zoo animals to occupy her before he headed to the door to get on with his day. No sooner had he left, then Mrs. Patmore entered.

"Let me get a good look at this little chap." She moved behind Elsie's shoulder. Elsie lowered the blanket he was wrapped in to show his face. "Well isn't he the most precious little thing you have ever seen!"

"Shh, Mrs. Patmore. He's sleeping."

Grace saw Mrs. Patmore enter and set up her animals in a line. "Mrs. Pat-i-more! Look at the zoo!"

Mrs. Patmore looked over to Grace's animals. "Oh very nice pet! What would they like for lunch today? Shortbread or chocolate?"

"Shortbread!" Grace shrieked.

"Grace, shhh." Elsie rocked William as he stirred.

Mrs. Patmore looked back at William. "And his hair. I can't get over how much hair he has. He will certainly never have to worry about balding. Gets that from his father I presume." She saw Grace practically bouncing on the ground staring back at her. "I'll be right back." Mrs. Patmore gave her a wink as she left.

She returned with Grace's shortbread and continued to ogle over William until she was required again in the kitchen.

The rest of the staff filtered in and out as they finished their lunch. Anna and Mr. Bates came together. Anna asked to hold him and couldn't take her eyes off his precious face. Mr. Bates couldn't take his eyes off Anna holding the child.

"Anna, look! The elephant eats all the shortbread!" Grace pointed as she walked over to Anna.

"He's a hungry elephant. You best make sure he leaves some for the other animals."

Miss Baxter marveled at how tiny he was. "I haven't seen a newborn since my sister gave birth over twenty years ago. They are tiny though, aren't they?" Elsie smiles at her tiny bundle. "I have some extra fabric from some odd sewing projects and would be proud to make him some things."

Elsie was very grateful. "How generous, Miss Baxter. Thank you. We still have a few things from Grace, but heaven knows we could do with some more."

Grace heard the conversation and went over to her mummy and Miss Baxter. "Will-am gets my clothes?"

"Only the clothes that you wore when you were a baby. William will have his own clothes."

"No dresses with pretty lace?"

Elsie smirked at her oldest child. "No, love. All the pretty dresses and lace will be yours."

Mr. Mosley stopped by to see him. "Look at his arms. Those are the arms of a sportsman. He will be one skilled cricketer when he grows. His father will be pleased."

Elsie hid her laugh. "Oh I don't know about that Mr. Mosley. But if he ever needs lessons, I will be sure to send him to you."

He smiled proudly as he exited.

Grace smiled. "I want to be a sportsman, mummy!"

"We shall see, love." Elsie answered, readjusting William's position.

Daisy found a moment to meet him before starting dinner. "I've never seen someone so tiny before," she whispered, careful not to disturb him.

"I hope you approve of his name Daisy." Mrs. Carson looked at the girl, analyzing her reaction.

"Oh I do, Mrs. Carson," she assured her. "William would be so proud." She left with a smile back to the kitchen.

Grace was getting tired of her animal game. "Mummy, can we have a tea party?"

William was just waking up for his next feeding time. "I'm sorry, love. William is hungry again. How about we have a tea party tomorrow."

Grace nodded her head, but she was still getting agitated. She suddenly perked up. "Can I help da?"

"You can go see if he needs help. He should be next door."

Grace jumped up and brought her blanket with her.

"Shut the door when you leave Grace."

Grace walked out shutting the door behind her. She found her da next door at his desk. "Da! Can I help?" She jumped around to his side.

"Ah, if it isn't the big sister!" He lifted her on his lap and tickled her sides. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"I want to help!" Grace stated, still laughing. "Can we go on adventure?" She loved when she got to walk with da around the castle. He told her stories and they found new doors and beautiful rooms.

"Oh, love. I would like to, but da has to work in here right now." She did a silent huff at that news. Charles saw her dejected face. "I'll tell you what, tonight after dinner we can go on an adventure. How does that sound?"

Grace perked up. "Good! Can we see the books. Si-pil said there are lots of books."

"Alright, love. We will search for the books. You are in for a treat. There are so many books, they go clear up to the ceiling." His voice inflections left her fascinated.

"Really?"

"Really, really." He kissed her head and set her back on the ground. "Now you go on back to mummy and be a good girl."

She skipped out and down to the other door. She was about to go in, but then she saw the stairs that lead up, to the family's world. She wondered where all the books were. Sybil talked about them with her. Grace couldn't even picture that many books in one room. She backed away from the door and put on her quiet feet as she made her way to the steps. Nobody saw her discretely make her way up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

* * *

Grace opened the door to the family's first floor, entering the great hall. She had only been there a few times, and with her da every time. She was sure she would find the books somewhere around here. She walked on her toes around the columns. The squeak beneath her shoes echoing through the hall. She saw so many doors, but didn't know which one to start with.

She heard a door on the far side open and she stood frozen beside a column. Lord Grantham walked out followed by his dog. He walked purposefully to the stairs and up without seeing the little girl clinging to the column. Grace looked back to the door he came out of. When they were gone, she tip-toed over to the door and opened it. It took almost all her strength to push it open, but what was behind it was well worth the energy.

Sybil and her da were right when describing the elegance of the room. She had never seen anything like it. She marveled at the books climbing their way up to the gold patterned ceiling. She had never seen so many books before. She looked out the tall windows to the green grass that covered the meadows for miles. The furniture was neatly placed and the rich colors enhanced the handsome room. The soft carpets bounced under her feet as she stepped in. When her eyes captured the entire room, she let out a delighted giggle.

She didn't notice Lady Mary peek around from her position on the sofa. "Grace? What a surprise."

Grace turned to the voice and froze. She suddenly became very nervous and wished she never went to find the books. Her da would be very angry if he knew she was caught in a room where she was not allowed. And caught by a member of the family. Grace stood with her feet glued to the floor. She looked down.

"What on earth are you doing up here?" Lady Mary received no answer.

Grace stayed as still as she could.

"Do your parents know where you are?" Lady Mary leaned on the arm rest as she questioned the silent girl.

Grace shook her head back and forth.

"They must be worried about you. Don't you think?"

Grace thought for a minute. Mummy was busy with William and da was busy with work. She shook her head again. They had probably not noticed she was gone.

"Grace can I tell you a story?" Grace nodded her head, not knowing how else to answer. Lady Mary beaconed her closer. Grace took a few steps until she was only a few feet away from where Lady Mary sat.

"When I was little, my mama had a little baby girl. She was a lovely little baby, but she took up all of my mama's time. My papa was busy with all his work and I felt like they had no time to spend with me. I felt sad, like nobody cared about me. So, I decided to run away."

Grace looked up through her eyelashes.

"I went to your da for help. I asked him for some money, so he gave me sixpence to spend in the village." She paused, smiling at the memory. "And in that moment, I realized that I would always have someone on my side, looking out for me."

Grace was not sure how this story was important, but she listened patiently anyway.

Lady Mary saw that she lost the girl. "I guess what I am trying to say is that your mummy and da love you very much. You can always be sure of that. And I am sure you have them worried about where you've gone off to."

Grace nodded her head again. She knew she was naughty and should have stayed with her mummy and da. Her lip pouted.

"Come with me," Lady Mary stood up and reached for Grace's hand. "Lets get you back downstairs." Grace took her hand and they exited the library. Lady Mary lead her to the door that separated the upstairs and down. "Go on, Grace. And we don't have to tell your da about this. It will be our secret."

Grace nodded and trotted down the stairs.

Lady Mary smiled as she closed the door. She was happy for Carson and for Grace. He finally had a girl of his own to support while Grace had the greatest champion Lady Mary could think of.

Grace made it to the downstairs and to the flurry of activity. She weaved between footmen and house maids to reach her mummy's room. She went through the cracked door and found her mummy and William right where she left them. William finished eating and promptly fell asleep again. Her mummy looked up when she entered.

"Hello, love. Did your da find anything for you to do?" She drew her hand up beaconing her daughter closer.

Grace moved closer to her mummy and shook her head. "He said later."

Elsie took Grace in her free arm and placed a kiss on her head. "Well, you can spend some time in here with us until then." Elsie looked into her eyes and smiled bright. Grace gave her a big smile back.

Their attention was redirected when William let out a contented coo. It made Grace giggle.

Elsie looked back to Grace. "I think he wants his big sister to hold him."

Grace looked back to her mummy with her big blue eyes. "Can I, mummy?"

"Of course, darling." Elsie rose from her seat, slowly and carefully. She gestured for Grace to take her place. Grace climbed into the chair, thrilled to be holding him just like mummy. Elsie showed her how to hold her arms. When Grace was ready, Elsie laid him in her lap. Grace tensed her arms when she felt his weight. She concentrated on not dropping him.

Elsie pulled over her desk chair and sat down. She kept one hand by William's head for support. She saw Grace's concentration and smiled.

"What do you think, love?"

Grace stared at his face, not registering her mummy's question. She spoke to her little brother. "Hi, Will-am. You're my brother. We are going to play together. But you're not wearing my dresses. And you're going to be a sportsman. And I will show you all the books." She leaned over and kissed his head, just like she saw mummy do. "Love you."

Elsie was beaming at her two precious children. Grace's arms softened as she spoke. She brought one arm out from under him and patted his head. Then she removed her other arm.

"Mummy, I'm done." She held her hands away from the body, wanting the thing off her.

Elsie laughed. "Alright, love." She scooped William back up. Grace was still her spirited, lively girl.

Charles came through a moment later. "Ready Els?"

Elsie nodded her head, ready for a nap.

"Come on, my Gracie girl. Lets help mummy and William upstairs for their nap." He lifted Grace to the ceiling and bounced her a little before setting her back down. Grace gave him a belly laugh and jumped around at his feet. Charles took William from Elsie in one arm and helped her up with the other.

They made it up the stairs, very slowly. They sent Grace ahead of them running up and down, counting as high as she could and using up some energy. Once in their room, Charles held William while Elsie made her way to the bathroom. Charles hummed for William while Grace danced for him. Charles rocked him gently as William stared up at his da. Charles felt something change.

"Uh oh, Grace. I think you and I have our first wet nappy to change." Being that he was only around baby Grace for a week and always with Elsie after that, he had never changed a nappy solo. He watched Elsie do it numerous times and decided it couldn't be that hard.

Grace stopped dancing. And walked over to William and da. "What do we do?" she asked.

Charles thought. "Do you know where mummy keeps the clean nappies?"

"No," she answered.

"Well lets find them." He was confident in the two of them.

It took some time, but they found them under the crib. Grace helped da fold one and handed it to him. Being the way he was, it took Charles a few tries before he deemed his pinning job satisfactory.

Grace also approved. She helped wrap William back in his blanket right before Elsie returned. Grace relied their success to her and she was pleased with both of them.

Elsie was dressed in another nightgown Grace pulled the covers down before Elsie climbed in. Charles settled William down in his crib, giving him a kiss, and met his two girls at the bed.

"Night, mummy." Charles lifted Grace up so she could give her mummy a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, mummy." Charles copied Grace's phrase and action, only kissing her on the lips.

Elsie waved at them as they left.

Charles carried Grace down the steps and to his pantry. "Now, my girl, I know we said we would go on a house adventure, but I have another idea." He sounded excited and that had Grace intrigued. "How about you and I take a trip into the village? We need to stop at the post office, the Dower house, and then we can buy some sweets for mummy."

Grace was excited to be going on a trip with her da, but the promise of sweets gave her even more joy. "Can I have sweets too, da?"

"Of course, my girl. In fact, here." He pulled a sixpence out of his wallet, bent to her level, and placed it in her palm. "This is for being such a wonderful big sister. You may spend it on whatever you want." Charles's eyes beamed.

Grace squeezed her sixpence in her hand and smiled back at him. "Thank you, da." She lunged toward him and gave him a kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next few months, 'mummy' was Grace's new favorite game. Lady Dolly no longer drank tea, but bottles, like William. Dolly took numerous naps throughout the day beside William's crib and she needed a clean nappy every few hours. Dolly was always wrapped in Grace's blanket to keep warm and, according to Grace, she would be talking any day now.

William was growing faster than they could keep up. His eyes took in all of his new surroundings, most ofter, his sister. His cheeks were preciously pudgy and his hair was still long and dark. He loved to babble on and had wonderful conversations with Grace, who swore she could understand him. His favorite past time was laying on Elsie's shoulder as she carried him around. His mouth would open and suck her shoulder. Charles called him a mama's boy, but William enjoyed he da just as much. Charles would hold him against his chest, wrapped in his large arms, and he would fall right to sleep.

Every day, mummy Elsie and mummy Grace carried their William and dolly with them to meals. They brought the small cradle out to the dining hall so William could be near them. William would be content with a toy to hold. Baby dolly laid beside him on Grace's blanket. Both babies stayed with Anna or Miss Baxter while Elsie and Grace oversaw the change of linens. Both babies took a nap in the sitting room along with, much to her dislike, mummy Grace. During this time, Elsie could oversee the upstairs cleaning and attend to some other odds and ends.

They would wake up and play in Elsie's sitting room or Charles's pantry. Charles liked to teach Grace new songs and they would serenade William. Charles would only engage in such behavior with his door tightly closed and he would cease whenever her heard a knock. What he didn't know was that every time such singing occurred, at lease one member of the staff would stop to listen outside the door. They thought it amusing and enchanting the way the gruff and stern butler was with his daughter. But they would never mention that to him, else they release the beast.

After dinner, the family would usually conjugate in Charles's pantry. He would finish up some of his accounts, as would Elsie. They asked Grace about her play date upstairs. Grace would tell them how she thinks they should buy an extra crib for dolly to sleep in. Elsie talked about what they would do on their next day off as Charles poured the two of them a sherry or a glass of wine. William always slept comfortably either wrapped in his crib or in Elsie's arms. It was a blissful time for them all.

The summer became fall and then winter. Elsie went to run some errands in the village and Charles was tasked with watching their two cherubs. He sat at Elsie's small desk with a few of his ledgers. Elsie's sitting room already had William's things, so he found it easier to relocate his work to her room. He was having trouble tracking down the location of three crates of wine and currently going over his wine ledger searching for the mistake. William laid in his crib muttering happy sounds and staring at his big sister who loomed over him. She discarded dolly when Elsie left. Now she had a real baby to play with.

Grace spoke to him. "I will be your mummy now." She patted his head and he gurgled. She reached around for his rattle. She held it above him and shook it. "Hear it Will-am!" His hands reached for it. Grace let it go, thinking she was passing it to her brother. It fell on his head with a plunk. William started to cry.

Charles saw the scene from the corner of his eye. "What is it my boy?" Charles stood from the desk and lifted William to his shoulder. He bounced him and kissed his head while addressing Grace. "Grace, how about we think of another game to play before mummy comes back?"

"Okay, da. I'll play zoo!" She got excited at the new game. William was not as good of a baby as dolly.

"Good choice. I bet William will want to play too." William had stopped crying for the time being. Charles laid out Elsie's blanket on the floor and placed him on his stomach. William lifted his upper body with his arms. His eyes scanned the room from his new position. Grace lined the animals in front of him and told him about each animal. Charles got back to his work, checking the clock. Elsie was due back from her errands half an hour ago. He wondered what had kept her so long.

Mrs. Patmore knocked a short while later. Her face was red and her brow furrowed. "Mr. Carson, is Mrs. Carson back yet?" she asked with a bite in her voice.

Charles looked up at her briefly before returning to his ledger. "No Mrs. Patmore. But she should be here any moment. Is there something I can help you with?"

She huffed. "Thank you Mr. Carson, but Mrs. Carson has her Ladyship's dinner requests and she never relaid them to me. I plan on giving her quite an ear full when she returns." She turned sharply back to her kitchen.

Charles sighed and turned back to his work. He would have to warn Elsie before she trudged, unarmed, into that battle.

No sooner had Mrs. Patmore walked off than Mr. Barrow walked in. "Mr. Carson, are there any certain seating requests for the dinner tonight? It's only that Mosley saw fit to set the table without consulting you first." Thomas was certainly not trying to make trouble, Mosley just made it easy.

Charles heaved a sigh and placed his hand to his eyes. Another unforeseen problem today. Where was she when he needed her?

Elsie returned from her mission and turned the knob to the servants entrance. She was in a daze all the way from the village. She walked back slowly, taking in the lovely day. She loved the feeling of the sun beating down, enveloping her in it's warmth. Her soft face wore a knowing grin and her eyes were aglow. The corners of her lips were having a tough time staying down. She slowly closed the door behind her. She removed her hat as she entered more fully, barely recognizing other staff members around her.

Anna broke her from her haze, walking quickly toward her. "Mrs. Carson, Lady Mary has asked another guest to dinner and to stay the night and he has very specific requirements." She spoke in a rush.

Elsie hardly registered the comment before muttering, "Later Anna. I have something I must do first." She continued to her sitting room only to find Thomas outside the door bellowing about Mosley. She never made eye contact, but brushed past him with a greeting, "Mr. Barrow." She nodded before stepping through her door.

She stood rooted to the floor, just inside the entry. She was unable to hide her broad smile anymore as she saw her two children playing together in one corner. Grace saw her come in, but was busy with her game. She looked at her husband sitting nearby. He seemed frustrated and she noticed all the ledgers sprawled out. No doubt something was amiss again. But today, she didn't care.

Charles saw her come in and stop. He registered her face. He saw her eyes shinning, seeming to be extra moist. She was not yet crying, but he could see it wasn't far off. But she also wore a smile, like he had only witnessed a couple times prior. As she turned her head, making eye contact with him. He couldn't help but return her soft, loving gaze.

"Mr. Carson, I don't think I have time…" Thomas began.

Elsie registered the presence of Thomas and Anna still at the door. She spun to them quickly, turning on her polite housekeeper voice. "Mr. Barrow, Anna, we will be with you shortly." Her housekeeper voice was more of a light airy plea than the firm, fiery pulse it usually was. She moved to close the door and the two outsiders took a step back, unsure what had become of the former Mrs. Hughes.

Before she could close it, Mrs. Patmore joined the group, pushing past Thomas and Anna. "Mrs. Carson! I need the changed menu for tonight if you ever expect there to be food on the table in time for dinner."

Elsie turned to face her fully. She spoke quickly. "Mrs. Parmore, I will be happy to oblige if you would just give me one moment." And the door shut.

Mrs. Patmore, Thomas, and Anna stood on the other side looking at each other. "Did you see that?" Anna said.

"Something is happening." Thomas added, not willing to move from that door before he knew what it was.

Mrs. Patmore just stood there, silent, with her mouth open. She certainly wasn't leaving until she had a full explanation and a chance to rip the scales off the Scottish dragon.

In the sitting room, Elsie beamed as she turned towards Charles, reaching out her hands. Charles stood, now with a matching dazed look, and took her outstretched hands.

Grace was watching the scene from her spot on the floor. She looked at her mummy and da smiling at each other. William grunted. Grace looked at him briefly before turning her attention back to her parents.

Charles saw there was something radiate about her. "Els?" he questioned.

Elsie's mouth opened and let out a gasp before tears broke from here eyes. "Charlie, we're having another baby!"

His eyes dilated and his mouth hung open. No air entered or left his lungs. Elsie squeezed his hand, urging him to say something. "Els," he finally managed, taking a breath. "Really? So soon?"

She nodded her head vigorously. "I made an appointment with Dr. Clarkson yesterday. I thought it was just a bug and didn't want to worry you. He guessed I was 6 weeks along." Charles face remained unreadable. "You are pleased?" she asked bringing his hands to her chest.

He broke his stare and showed her his delight. "Oh, love, I am deliriously happy." He kissed the backs of her hands. "I am only worried about it being so soon after William."

"Well, what's done is done." He laughed and gave her another brilliant smile. "There's no use worrying right away." She drew their hands to her middle and turned to her daughter. Grace was still staring at them trying to follow their conversation. Elsie gave her a illustrious smile. "You're going to be a big sister again, my Grace!" Grace saw her tears, stood up, and ran to her mummy. She was thrilled when Elsie lifted her up. "We're having another baby!"

"We're having another baby!" Grace repeated.

"Yes, my girl." Charles tickled her sides. "We're having another baby!"

Grace slid to the ground again.

Elsie saw her precious boy still content to be laying on the floor. He pushed himself up. His eyes lit up upon seeing his mummy's face. He let out a squeal. Elsie laughed with overwhelming delight. She scooped up her boy in her right arm. "We're having another baby!"

Charles pulled Elsie close again and they laughed together before he tugged her into a passionate kiss. His arms held her waist, around William, and her shoulders, pulling her close to him. Her free hand reached around the back of his neck, pulling him close. Tears of joy still fell from her eyes and her lips pressed ever closer to her man's. They were in their own world.

Grace took the opportunity to open the sitting room door. She found Mrs. Patmore, Thomas, and Anna standing outside still unsure what to think about Elsie's previous actions. They stared down at the little girl.

Grace lifted both her arms up before exclaiming. "We're having another baby!"

The three intruders let out a breath and looked past the excited little girl to confirm this news. The truth was affirmed when they saw the pair, still oblivious to all around them.

"Well, bloody hell," Mrs. Patmore whispered low enough so only Thomas and Anna heard. She turned to Thomas. "Two quids it's another boy."

* * *

 **Oh boy! Here we go again! Once more, thanks for the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for all the reviews! Please, keep them coming! They really are a huge confidence booster and help me to continue!**

* * *

"Da! I'm ready!" Grace skipped happily into her mummy and da's room. She was dressed in her traveling outfit. It was a pretty dark green, with long sleeves buttoned at her wrists. Her hair was half tied back with a black ribbon, but currently hidden by a little straw hat. She wore black stockings and black shoes. Her shoes barely touched the floor as she swept into her da's arms.

"So you are my girl!" He gave her a poke in the stomach. Elsie was giving William one last feeding before they would be off. "Mummy and William are almost ready too. How about you carry down your mummy's purse for her?"

Grace slid down and grabbed her mummy's purse from the bed.

"Thank you, love. What a big help you are," Elsie sent encouragement from her corner of the room.

Charles collected their two suitcases from the corner of their room. "Els, Grace and I will meet you downstairs." She nodded at him as they left through the door.

Grace ran right to the servant's entrance and put Elsie's purse down so she could reach for her coat. Charles followed and set their cases down before helping her reach. "You needn't put it on yet, Grace. It will be at least another 10 minutes before we leave."

Grace looked up at him. "I don't want to miss the train."

"We've plenty of time, my girl. Plenty of time." She threw her coat on the cases and ran into the kitchen to see Mrs. Patmore.

Mrs. Patmore was just giving her last orders to Daisy before she noticed Grace. "Well, look who's here. Our traveling girl!" Grace giggled at her introduction. "Are you all set for the train?"

Grace nodded enthusiastically.

Mrs. Parmore shook her head. "My, aren't you lucky. Not even 5 and you have ridden a train twice!" Grace loved how Mrs. Patmore always marveled at her accomplishments and abilities.

"Well, in case you get hungry along the way, here is something to tie you over." Mrs. Patmore showed her the basket she had packed with treats for the trip. This excursion got more exciting by the minute. "I'll tell you a secret." Mrs. Patmore looked both ways to make sure no one was listening before leaning down to Grace's ear. "I packed you some shortbreads." Grace squealed loudly before Mrs. Patmore hushed her. "It's a secret."

Grace tightened her lips so the secret wouldn't come out. She took the basket from Mrs. Patmore, but it was heavier than she thought. Mrs. Patmore helped her carry it to the servants entrance with their other belongings.

Elsie and William had just made their way downstairs. William wore little pants, a sweater, heavy socks, and a little knitted hat. Elsie had him wrapped in a blanket at propped on her him. She wore her old blue traveling suit and a light blue hat.

"Are you all set?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

"I think we are. Will you be alright managing things for three days?" Elsie was worried. Her and Charles had been away from the house together a few times in the past, but never for this long.

"Tosh, don't you worry about us. Mr. Barrow has everything in hand." She could see Elsie was not comforted by this, so she added, "And I have _him_ in hand." Elsie smiled at that statement. "So you see, nothing to worry about."

Elsie nodded her head, mainly because she had no control over what would happen while they were away. She tried to visit her sister every year in the fall. Charles was able to come with her once or twice, but she would usually make the journey to Lytham St. Annes alone. Now, she had three traveling companions, and it was the dead of winter. She missed her visit in the fall, due to her newborn, and then Christmas came and there was no time. Now with another child on the way, she figured they should go before she started to show and before the season began.

Through all the difficulties this trip surly had in store for them, she was proud to finally be introducing her children to Becky. She wrote to her sister about William and the caregivers answered back. Becky could not read or write, but she would always send a pressed flower as her signature. Elsie kept every flower between the pages of her own books in her chest. Becky has always loved flowers, their colors, and their scents. They would often sit in the small garden outside the building and chat for hours about life on the farm, their family, and pleasant memories.

Now she was bringing her family. Charles was very supportive when she told him of her desire for their two families meeting at long last. He made sure they saved their days off and cleared their trip with his Lordship.

The family and staff knew they were going to see Elsie's sister, but they did not know of her sister's circumstances. At this point, they were sure Grace would not comment on her unordinary behavior or developmental level. In the future, they would have to make a decision about what to tell who and when.

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore." Elsie wrapped William tighter. Charles joined his family just leaving a last meeting with Mr. Barrow, temporary butler. Thomas was delighted to be in charge for a few days. He knew her had to keep a good impression and there wasn't much harm he could do in only three days. Never the less, he was pleased to have the responsibility.

Charles wore his grey suit with his bowler hat. He reached for William. "Are you ready then?"

Elsie sighed and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She reached for her coat and slid her arms into it. She pulled her gloves from her pocket and slid them on as well. "Gracie, coat." Grace ran to her mummy and slid into her coat with mummy's help. Elsie helped her wiggle into her soft mittens. Elsie buttoned both herself and Grace up before taking William back from Charles. Charles put his coat, scarf, and gloves on quickly before lifting their two cases.

"Don't forget this. A little something for the ride." Mrs. Patmore handed them the basket. "Safe journey."

"Thank you, Mrs. Patmore," Charles answered.

Elsie took the basket in her free hand, placed her purse inside it, and gave Mrs. Patmore a smile before shushing her family out to the cold.

Lucky for them, there was not a strong wind. It was still frigid and Elsie wrapped the blanket tighter around her baby. Charles dug his chin and nose deeper into his scarf. Grace was the only one who didn't feel the cold. She skipped ahead out of the courtyard and onto the path towards the village.

"Gracie, wait for us," Charles called ahead.

Grace waited and they walked beside each other down the path with Elsie and William in the middle. They made it to the station with 15 minutes to spare, much to Charles's preference.

Grace was getting more and more excited. Not only was she going to ride on a train with shortbread cookies in her reach, but she was going to spend a whole three days with her mummy and da all to herself. No work distractions.

Elsie shifted William who was awake for their walk. His face was red and his eyes were wide taking in all the new scenery. He was not often away from the house. They took him on short walks through the garden whenever they had a free moment, but he was almost exclusively inside.

Elsie turned to her boy and spoke in his ear. "What do you think, my wee man?" William turned to his mummy and settled down in the crook of her neck, sucking the skin he found there.

Charles lifted Grace into his arms. "Gracie, look down toward those tracks. That is where the train will come from." He spoke in a low mystifying voice which only added to her excitement. She kept her eyes glued to the track.

"Tickets, Els?" Charles asked holding out his hand. Elsie managed to open her purse with one hand and Charles removed their tickets with his one hand, placing them in his coat pocket.

"How are you feeling?" He was concerned for her well being on this trip. She was right in the middle of the morning sickness period.

"I'm alright now. I wasn't before we left." Luckily her morning sickness lived up to it's name, the morning part. She gave him a smile, appreciating his care for her.

"So shall we do this again next year, with three little cherubs?" He joked, his face red from the cold and cloaked in mirth.

"Charles Carson, so help me, we will not be doing this with three wee ones." She cocked her head and smiled. "I will visit alone and leave them all with you."

Charles's face turned to panic for half a second before turning back to jovial. He was trying to think of a witty retort when Grace interrupted.

"Da, Da! Look!" She bounced in Charles's arms and pointed at the train approaching.

"Let the journey begin," Elsie sighed to herself.

"Alright Gracie, you need to stay close to us, my girl." He set her down between them and picked up the cases. Elsie moved the basket to her other hand that was supporting William and grabbed Grace's. The train came rolling in. Grace's eyes couldn't process everything fast enough: The carriages flying past her, the wheels grinding into the tracks, and the smell of smoke hanging in the air. The whistle blew as the train slowed. William bolted upright and let out a wail.

"Shh, it's alright love." Elsie bounced him and kissed his face. He continued to wail, but grabbed Elsie's coat and hid his face in her neck again.

Charles was concentrating on finding an empty compartment. They had third class tickets, why pay the extra when third class arrived at the same time as first and second. They hoped to find an empty compartment so that William could nurse if needed. Charles saw a gentleman and a woman exit one and he quickly moved to the now empty section. Elsie followed close behind with Grace and William. Charles set down the cases before lifting Grace up. She quickly found her preferred seat beside the window. Charles took Elsie's basket and helped her in. She turned back for the basket and he passed it to her. Finally, he entered, himself, with the cases, which he quickly stored overhead.

Elsie settle across from Grace and placed the basket beside her. She stroked William's back with her now free hand. He still let out loud gasps as his breathing began to regulate. He calmed enough to latch onto her neck.

"He we go Gracie. Off on another adventure." Charles was loving seeing these little joys through his daughter's eyes. He did everything he could to encourage her sense of adventure and curiosity.

Grace nodded her head, not wanting to avert her gaze from the window. She wanted to be sure and watch how the train started slow and then moved fast.

She didn't have to wait long, as the whistle blew again and they were off. William let out another cry as the train shifted backwards before lurching forwards. He quieted quickly as Elsie soothed him.

It was warmer in their cabin. Charles and Elsie removed their gloves. Charles had to pry Grace's mittens and hat off of her when she was too engrossed with the window to turn away.

"How long do you expect that to last?" Elsie asked Charles gesturing to Grace's fascination and contentment.

Charles gave a chortle. "Oh, I say half an hour."

"Exactly my thought." Elsie smiled.

Half an hour later, William was sitting in Elsie's lap holding his rattle, Charles had a book open, and Grace was slouched in her seat kicking her legs. She thought they should arrive at any minute. She looked around the small cabin for something to do. Then, she spotted the basket, hiding besides her mummy under her coat.

"Mummy, can I have a shortbread?"

Elsie looked up from William to her girl. "In about another hour, love. I want to save what we have so we won't be hungry later on. It is a long journey." She emphasized her point.

Grace huffed and slumped back into the chair. Charles foresaw the boredom and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil.

For the next hour, Grace and her da worked on writing her name and learning other letters. They always took time from their week to devote to Grace's education. They wanted her to be well educated and start school in the next two years. Grace loved spending evenings with her mummy or da writing in their books. She knew almost all her letters and was practicing writing her name.

The hour was up and Elsie began to remove the food from the basket. She pulled out sandwiches and dried fruit with jugs of water. Grace happily munched on her sandwich and continued to swing her legs from the seat. She finished quickly and received her treat.

"You will have be sure to thank Mrs. Patmore when we return." Elsie watched her daughter devour her shortbread. She stopped eating when she had one small piece left.

"I forgot to feed dolly!" Grace exclaimed.

"Well we can't have that!" Charles swallowed his last bite of sandwich and reached up to their cases. He took one down, opened it, and pulled dolly out. Grace quickly took her and shared her last chunk of shortbread.

William was still awake and filled his tummy after Elsie filled hers. William promptly fell asleep for his early afternoon nap. Grace contented herself by showing dolly all the sights to see on the train. Charles moved over to sit beside Elsie, giving dolly his seat. He wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. They watched Grace for a time before Elsie's eyes began to droop.

"Els, let me take him." She didn't complain when Charles took William in his free arm and Elsie made herself more comfortable beside her husband. She drifted off.

Elsie slept for half an hour before waking up to Grace climbing in her lap. When he saw she was awake, Charles moved himself and William back to the opposite bench. Grace laid herself out across the seat and rested her head in Elsie's lap. Her thumb went in her mouth and she was out in seconds.

Elsie, now well rested from her short nap, rubbed her daughter's leg. She looked up to Charles who was still holding a sleeping William. Their smiles met each other.

"Are you still looking forward to seeing Becky?" Charles asked, not totally sure this trip was what she needed.

"I am. I have always wanted her to meet Grace, and now William. I am sure she will be all agog. I never mentioned I was bringing all of you."

Charles looked at their brood and knew Becky would be thrilled.

"She is so much like Grace, you know. Her penmanship is much the same and she has her comfort blanket."

Charles interrupted, "But she likes her tea with milk, not her milk with tea."

Elsie tittered lightly at his example. "That's true! The part of her brain that is alert has an abundance of spirit, just like Grace." She sighed. "It will be good to see her. I always feel like I neglect her, only visiting once a year, and now it's been a year and a half."

"Els, you visit as often as you can, you write to her every month, you send almost all your earnings to her care, and you worry about her daily. Those are not the signs of neglect." Charles gave her a firm look, leaving no room for argument.

Elsie was beyond thankful for his support. She did love her sister, but that love cost a lot of worry, stress, and money. She thought for a moment. "You know, I don't visit as often as I could." Her eyes trailed elsewhere.

Charles understood. "You visit as much as you can handle Els. There is nothing you need regret or mull over."

She exhaled her bother for the time being.

Grace woke two hours later and it was now going on 3:00. The train was due to arrive in Blackpool in under an hour and then they would take the bus to Lytham Saint Anne's. Elsie had traveled that rout many times.

Grace rubbed her eyes and buried her head back in Elsie's skirt. "Grace, love, we are almost ready to get off the train."

At that, Grace sat up and blinked the sleepiness away. She looked out her window. The scenery had not changed much. The rolling hills still danced across the earth and the sky hung heavy over.

William woke in the next few minutes and the family talked about what to expect.

"We take the 917 bus. There is a stop just a short walk from the station. They run regularly, so we shouldn't have long to wait." Elsie took William from Charles and set him on her lap. He turned in toward her chest and she gave him one last feeding before they would leave the train. Grace spent her last moments glued to the window again. She would point out sights to dolly and wave at the animals they saw pass.

"Gracie, lets let dolly take her nap now." Grace gave dolly a kiss and handed her to Charles who placed her back in their case. He brought both cases down and readied them to make their exit.

Grace saw the town in the distance, coming nearer.

Elsie pulled William close to her chest and wrapped his blanket tighter around him. "Gracie, when we get there, you need to hold on tight to mummy's hand. There are a lot of people around and I don't want you getting lost."

Grace acknowledged her request and watched as the train came to a halt.

Charles opened the carriage door and brought their cases out. He lifted Grace down and placed her beside the cases before helping Elsie down. Elsie quickly swung the basket on her other arm and held Grace's hand tight. Elsie turned to Charles, he picked up their cases and nodded. She lead her family through the crowds and towards the streets.

From Grace's level, she took in all the visitor's black coats as they whisked past her. It wasn't until they reached the steps outside the station that lead to the street that she saw any sight of Blackpool. The town was much like York, except colder. It was late in the day and the sky was just beginning to darken.

"Come on love." Elsie pulled her from her gazing, down the steps and to the street. The street was busy with countless cars and people. They passed behind two blue cars and reached the sidewalk. Charles followed close behind.

The five minute walk lead them to a less crowded part of town. There were already a few people waiting at the bus stop. They settled against the building right by the stop. Charles let down the cases.

"You see how tall the buildings are Grace? This one must be seven floors high." Grace looked at the tall building in front of them.

"And there is a music hall right over there." Elsie pointed it out.

"Can we see a show here, mummy." Grace asked.

"Maybe someday, love." Elsie answered. William was analyzing his surroundings as well. He was not sure what to make of the situation, but as long as he was in his mummy's arms it would be alright.

Charles and Elsie continued to point out the sights to Grace. The bus finally arrived after half an hour of waiting. The sky was almost completely dark now. The family climbed into a bench and set out for their final destination.

William was a bit cold and fussy, but he soon fell back to sleep. Grace ate the last shortbreads and Charles ate the last sandwich. It was a long day of traveling and the whole family was feeling the strain.

Finally, they arrived at Lytham Saint Anne's. Grace smelled the cool salty air as soon as her da lifted her down. Elsie lead them to the bed and breakfast she usually stayed at. It was run by an older couple named Abbitt.

The family walked wearily through the door. Mr. Abbitt was at the front desk in a corner of their parlor. It was very homey with soft settees and little trinkets scattered about.

"Ah, Mrs. Carson. Back to visit Becky?" Mr. Abbitt sent her a smile of recognition. He was short and pudgy, but a friendlier, jolly fellow never drew breath. He always remembered Elsie, even though she only came once a year. "It's been a while since you've come. Been busy I see."

Elsie smirked. "You could say that. I'm not sure you ever met my husband."

Charles emptied his hands, removed his glove, and reached his arm out to Mr. Abbitt.

Mr. Abbitt took his hand. "It's a pleasure, Mr. Carson. And who are these little dears?"

Elsie gestured to each of her babies. "Mr. Abbitt, this is Grace and William."

He turned to Grace first. "Pleased to meet you William."

She giggled, "No, no! I'm Grace!"

"Oh, pardon me miss." He did a slight apology bow and smiled at her laugh.

"That's Will-am." She pointed to the bundle in Elsie's arms. He woke when they exited the bus, but was still sleepy. His head rested on Elsie's shoulder facing out.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Will-am." He copied Grace's pronunciation and moved to Elsie's side so he could see the boy's face. William immediately turned his head to Elsie's neck. Mr. Abbitt laughed and patted his back. "I assume you are inquiring about a room."

Charles followed him over to the desk. "Yes, Mr. Abbitt. One room please."

Mr. Abbitt opened his books and Charles signed the registry.

"I will put you in the room with the full size bed."

"Thank you. Is Mrs. Abbitt here?" Elsie inquired sitting down on the settee.

Before Mr. Abbitt could respond a short thin woman with grey hair entered wearing a grin. "I thought that was a Scottish lilt I heard." She moved to Elsie. "Mrs. Carson how are you?"

"Very well Mrs. Abbitt." Elsie stood to greet her.

She spotted Grace standing beside Elsie and gave her a smile. "This must be your daughter. Grace was it?" Elsie nodded. "But who might this be."

"That's Will-am," Mr. Abbitt said looking up quickly from his books.

Charles and Elsie laughed. "That's William." Elsie corrected. "And this is my husband."

Mrs. Abbitt greater Charles and William. "We have a small cradle you could use. We used it for our grandchildren when they were young."

"Thank you, Mrs. Abbitt. That is much appreciated."

Mr. Abbitt interrupted. "Shall I show you to your room now?" Charles nodded. Mr. Abbitt picked up one of the cases and Charles grabbed the other. Elsie followed Mr. Abbitt up the stairs followed by Charles who held Grace's hand. "Here you are."

Mr. Abbitt opened the door to their room. It was much smaller than their room at Downton, but there was a large window against the far wall where, in the daytime, one could see the sea in the distance. The bed filled most of the room. There was a closet at the end of the bed and a table with two chairs in a corner. There was a small fire place in the other corner with a stack of wood beside it. The room wasn't much, but it would serve it's purpose.

Grace looked at the room and would have sworn it was the Queen's bedchamber. She ran to the other side of the bed to the window. It was pitch black outside, but she could hear the waves cracking. They removed their coats and hats, hanging them in the closet. Grace showed dolly their room for the next two nights. She showed dolly where they would sleep, on the settee, and the view from the window. Grace pressed her ear to the glass to hear the waves better.

Elsie sat William in the center of the bed as she unpacked and hung their clothes. Charles stored the empty cases above the closet and started the fire. Mr. Abbitt brought them up the cradle and Mrs. Abbitt brought a few more sandwiches to tie them over. They bid them goodnight and left the family on their own.

When they left, Grace noticed the small rug by the door. In her mind, that rug had the perfect makings of a music hall stage. She charged over to it and began humming a tune. Her feet knew what to do. Charles and Elsie smiled at their little performer.

Grace was winding up for a turn when the rug moved on the floor and sent her toppling into the wall. Elsie turned at the sound and waited for the tears. Charles got up from his seat to make his way to their girl.

Before Charles reached her and the tears began, another sound filled the room. William's pudgy face was lit with a grin and laughter erupted from his belly. Grace, who was still on the floor, forgot about her minimal pain and embarrassment. She smiled along with William and stood up. She repeated her accident, this time falling more on her bottom. The action brought about the same results. Charles and Elsie eventually sat on the edge of the bed with William in Charles lap and Grace performed her clown routine. The trick never got old and had all four of them hurting with laughter.

Eventually Grace let out a yawn. The act came to a close. Elsie changed into her nightgown first, scoping out the bathroom location should the need arise early the next morning. Charles helped Grace into her nightgown and brought the extra pillow and blanket to the settee. When Elsie returned, Charles left to get ready for bed and Elsie helped a now very sleepy William into his night clothes. She laid on the bed and gave him one last feeding. Grace curled up beside her with her doll and blanket.

When Charles returned, he found Elsie surrounded by two sleeping children. They smiled at each other and silently communicated their next actions. Charles lifted Grace off Elsie side and she immediately curled into his body. She was a perfect fit on the settee. He rested her head on the pillow and pulled the blanket tightly around her. He laid a kiss on her forehead. Elsie took William to her shoulder and patted his back, letting some gas release from his tummy. He nuzzled into her neck and found his sucking spot. She walked him to the cradle and began to lay him down. He let out a cry as he felt his mother's warmth leave him. She lifted him again and he resumed his position.

This was becoming a frequent occurrence. She walked with him around the bed. Charles turned down the covers and climbed into their bed. He watched as Elsie hummed a soft lullaby into their boy's ear. William's mouth eventually stopped his sucking and his body went limp. She placed him in the cradle again and this time he settled nicely, thank the Lord. She was about to fall over on her feet. She sunk into her side of the bed and laid on her back, closing her eyes, and breathing in and out deeply. Charles watched her from his position on his back. When her sigh was complete, she turned into her husband's side, laying her head and arm across his chest and stretching her leg over his.

"It's been a long day," he whispered to her forehead.

"Hummm." She sunk deeper into his body and his arm reached around her waist. "And tomorrow promises to be longer."

He chuckled before letting out a yawn. "I do believe we should get some rest, my love. Else two buggers will have it in for us tomorrow."

It was Elsie's turn to smirk. She lifted her head and stretched to meet his lips. After a few soft kisses she pulled back so they were nose to nose and eye to eye. "Thank you so much, my darling. You are such a wonderful father and husband." She kissed the tip of his nose. "I'm afraid tomorrow won't be all ice cream and rainbows, but your support and presence is all I could possible ask for."

He pulled her back to his lips giving her a lingering kiss before she settled back at his side. He pulled her hand that was on his chest to his lips. "There's no place I would rather be."


	16. Chapter 16

**I am not sure how I feel about this chapter but here you go... I tried to take a different approach on Becky's disability from what I have read in other (fantastic!) stories. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Who's Aunt Becky?"

"She is mummy's younger sister." Charles answered Grace's question as the family walked closer to Becky's home. Charles held William tight in his arms with the blanket bundling him up. There was a cold wind whipping around the corners of buildings as they walked through the town.

"Where does she live?"

Elsie answered from Grace's other side. "She lives very near here. We shall see it any moment now."

Grace skipped along between her parents. This trip was turning out to be such fun. They got dressed together and ate a late breakfast with the Abbitts. Grace had eggs and oatmeal. Elsie had to step out halfway through breakfast, after getting a whiff of the eggs. After breakfast, they bundled up and headed into the cold to meet Becky.

They came to the edge of the village. "There is is, love. That is where Aunt Becky lives." Elsie pointed to the building in front of them.

The large house sat along a path leading out of town. There were two stories to the building and a large porch surrounding the front. It had grey shutters and a white finish. There was smoke coming from the brick chimney, circling slowly as it made its way to the sky.

"Aunt Becky lives there?" She questioned.

"Yes, love. She lives there with her friends. Maybe we can meet some of her friends later." Elsie squeezed her hand. Her nerves were picking up again.

They walked up the path and to the front door. Elsie rang the bell and a thin woman answered it. She smiled at the family and asked how she could help.

"We are here to visit Becky Hughes," Elsie reported.

"Yes, of course. Do step in."

The family entered the foyer and turned into the room on the right. The parlor held chairs and settees, end tables and lamps. There was a fire with a fire screen in the center of the wall. There were not any elaborate decorations or colors. Elsie lowered herself on the nearest settee. Charles and William sat beside her. Grace stood in front of her mummy's legs looking around the room. It was very quiet. Grace wondered where all Aunt Becky's friends were. Surly they were out playing somewhere.

The nurse left them to retrieve Becky. Charles pulled the blanket down from around William. William sat on his da's leg, bouncing up and down.

The nurse returned and encouraged her companion to enter the parlor.

Becky stretched her neck around the door before her body followed. She was a short woman, slightly shorter than Elsie, with greying brown, curly locks. Her hair was in a loose low bun, functional enough to keep it out of her face, but nothing to admire. Her eyes were sunken and her mouth drew straight across. She wore a loose fitting brown dress that buttoned to her neck. Her shoes and socks were both a dark brown.

She walked in taking small steps with trepidation. Her tense arms did not sway as she walked, but stayed straight at her sides.

"Becky, you have a visitor." The nurse spoke with a friendly, soft voice.

Becky's eyes immediately met Elsie's. Elsie smiled broadly and her eyes showed her immense joy and relief. "Hello Becky, lass."

Becky's line of a mouth curled into a wide, toothy grin. She stared at her sister without moving her feet. Instead, she reached out her stiff arm and pointed at her.

"Well Becky, it seems like you are well acquainted with your guest. Who is this?" The nurse gestured Elsie.

It took Becky a moment before she exclaimed, "Essie!"

Elsie took that as her cue to move to her sister and give her a hug. Becky pulled from the hug quickly and began swinging Elsie's arm. Becky held up her own hand with her palm facing out. Elsie mirrored the action and Becky studied Elsie's hand, still grinning with her teeth.

"Essie!" she exclaimed again, swinging her arm even more now.

"Yes, lass." Elsie reached her hand to her sister's face. She hesitantly brushed her hair lightly with her fingers. "Elsie's here to visit."

The nurse left them alone, telling them to find her before they left.

Becky reached into her dress pocket and pulled out a wilted purple flower. She handed it to Elsie.

"Thank you Becky. This is lovely." Becky grunted with the joy of seeing her sister again.

Elsie smelled the flower. Becky always loved flowers. She loved their colors and smells. Growing up, she was content to sit in the meadow with wild flowers all around. She would always come home with pockets and arms full of flowers. Their mum would put them in water and cover the house in the sweet aroma.

Elsie stepped aside, keeping her sister's hand in hers. "Lass, I brought a few more people who want to see you." Becky grinned at the visitors still by the settee.

Charles stood with William and walked to Becky. "It's nice to see you again Becky. I'm Charlie, remember?"

Becky had a very good memory. "Char-ye!" she exclaimed.

Charles held out his free hand, palm up, like Elsie had done. Becky looked at it intensely. Charles last saw Becky 5 years ago and she hadn't changed at all.

"Becky." Elsie gestured for Grace to come. "This is Grace, my daughter." Grace walked over to the group and stood beside her mummy. Elsie placed herself between Becky and Grace.

Becky held out her hand, palm up, to Grace. Grace stared up at it through her eyelashes.

"Hold out your hand, love. Becky just wants to look at it," Elsie reassured her.

Grace took a quick look at her own hand before offering it to Becky. Grace didn't see anything worth notice there, yet it held Becky's full attention. After Becky was done studying it, she smiled at Grace and started swinging their joined arms.

Grace was not sure why this was happening, but she smiled at her Aunt Becky. Becky started swinging harder and Elsie placed her hand over their joined ones to stop the motion. "Becky, this is William." Elsie looked at Charles and he understood her caution.

Becky looked at the smallest child, not sure what to make of it. William was content to sit up in his da's arms and suck his own fist.

Becky remembered her flowers in her pocket. She pulled three out and handed them to Charles, Grace, and William.

"Thank you Becky." Charles accepted the gift with a slight bow of his head.

Grace took the wilting flower and her mummy's hand at the same time.

"What do you say, love?" Elsie reminded her.

"Thank you," Grace replied in a small voice, looking at Becky's pockets which were overflowing with flowers.

William took his flower, inspected it briefly, and put in directly in his mouth. Charles was quick and removed it before he could chew or swallow.

"Becky, perhaps we can show Grace your bedroom. I am sure she would love to see what you have on your walls." Elsie wanted her daughter to know and like her Aunt Becky. Becky was certainly not the type of person one immediately takes to, but she knew Grace had the gift of great affection towards others. She hoped Becky could be the recipient of some of that warmth, as she didn't receive much of it.

Elsie was the only visitor that Becky had, and that had only been a yearly occurrence. Elsie can't even say it was a highlight of her year. She loved Becky, truly. But the high cost of her living arrangements, her condition, and the long journey away from her nuclear family made her visits emotional and draining.

She hoped they would be able to travel as a family more often now that their marriage was well known. Grace and William could get to know their aunt and Elsie could have the family support she desperately needed.

Upon hearing the request to see her bedroom, Becky turned sharply to the door, pulling Elsie with her. They headed to the stairs in the foyer.

Charles gave Grace a reassuring smirk as they followed up the stairs. They heard voices and movement from behind some of the closed doors, but didn't see any other residents.

Becky turned into the second room on the left. The room was quite small and there were two beds up against each wall with a night table in the middle. Each roommate had a chest and a closet at the bottom of their bed. It was minimal, but functional. The beauty of the room lied in Becky's walls. She hung pressed flowers all over the walls of all different shape, size, and color. There was a strong, but pleasant fragrance in the room.

Becky climbed rapidly onto her neatly made bed and sat with her legs crossed. Elsie and Charles noted that she added more flowers since they last visited.

Grace marveled at the beautiful colors. It looked like an inside garden. She felt like she was back at Downton exploring the gardens. There was the same smell and it tickled her nose. Her eyes caught something very familiar at the bottom of the bed. It was a small rag doll, very much like her dolly. This doll had brown hair and a plaid dress. Her eyes were brown buttons and her mouth was sewn on with black thread.

Grace dropped her da's hand and went over to the doll. She picked her up and touched the button eyes.

Becky saw this action and fury rose within her. She quickly ripped it out of Grace's hands with a mighty force, letting out an angry cry.

Elsie immediately stepped behind Grace, positioning her arms above her. "Becky!" she scolded. "That was not nice. Grace was admiring your pretty doll."

Becky, still vexed, turned the doll around so Grace could look at it from afar. Grace turned to her mummy. "Can I have dolly?"

Elsie took dolly out from her purse. Grace held it in front, as Becky did. Becky and Grace looked over each others possessions.

"This is dolly," Grace told her.

Becky was silent a moment, still staring at Grace and the doll. Slowly, she took her own doll's hand and shook it from side to side. "Hi, dolly," Becky managed in a slow, drawn out voice.

Grace took dolly's hand and had her wave back. "What's her name?"

Elsie watched silently as Becky looked down at her doll. "She Gace."

Grace was confused for a moment. Her lips scrunched together and she looked to mummy and da.

Charles's eyes were stuck on Elsie and her relieved face. "Becky, what a very fine name for your doll."

Becky's face brightened with pleasure at her sister's approval. She hugged Grace-doll tight with her whole body.

Grace copied her strong embrace. Becky laughed with her mouth open and repeated her hug, twisting her body back and forth.

Charles and Elsie sat back on her roommate's bed and watched the scene. Becky and Grace introduced their dolls to each other. Grace held dolly so it was standing on the bed and walked her over to Grace-doll.

Both dolls began to move around each other, jumping on the bed. Both girls let out squeals of laughter. Soon they were just throwing the dolls in the air to see which one could jump higher.

This is exactly the kind of moment that Elsie dreamt of. Grace and Becky, accepting and enjoying each other's company.

Grace-doll showed dolly the hiding place under the bed, where the books were, where they pressed the flowers, and where Becky kept her games. They spent all morning with the dolls.

After their dolls played, Becky decided it was time for them to rest. Becky showed Grace to the chest at the end of the bed. She opened it and took out a small, very worn blanket. It was so well loved, it lost it's original color completely and remained a tannish brown. The edged were frayed and torn, but it served it's purpose. Becky laid Grace-doll on the top of the chest. Grace laid dolly beside her. Becky covered both dolls with the blanket. Becky bent over her doll and gave her a kiss. "Love you, lass." She said slowly.

Grace watched Becky closely and copied the sentiment to dolly. "Love you, lass."

Elsie reached over to Charles's knee and squeezed it. Charles glanced over at Elsie and saw her struggling to keep her emotions together. He took her hand and gave her some of his strength.

Becky tapped Grace's arm and pointed to the door. Becky stood and walked out, making sure Grace was following her. Elsie, Charles, and William took off behind them.

Becky lead them to the back of the house and into a small pantry. There was not any furniture to make up the room, yet it was Becky's favorite place in the house. There were six potted plants along the back windowsill, each sprouting a different flower. The stove pipe ran through the pantry, which kept the plants warm enough to sprout.

Becky took great care of her little winter garden. She was very proud to show it to Grace. She pointed at each flower wearing a smile with her bottom lip curled in her mouth.

Grace looked at the pretty flowers in each pot. She recognized some of the same flowers that grew at Downton. But Downton's gardens were so much grander than what she saw before her. Still, she could tell Becky was very proud of them.

Grace leaned over to smell a flower. She pulled it to her nose and the stem snapped off leaving a flower in her hand.

Becky saw Grace picking her flowers and her eyebrows furrowed in an angry "v." She raised her arm above her head, her hand in a fist, ready to bring it down on the offender. Elsie stepped in before Grace even had a view of Becky's hand. Elsie grabbed her wrist and lowered her hand, blocking her other hand as it also rose to strike.

Elsie moved her sister a few steps away from Grace and forced her hands down. She spoke softly, but with a firm, protective bite. "Becky, she didn't mean it. Calm down."

Grace turned to her Aunt, oblivious of Becky's intent, and lifted the broken flower. "Sorry," she said with regretful eyes. "It was on accident."

As she felt some of the tension leave Becky, Elsie released one of her hands. Becky quickly snatched the flower from Grace, scratching her palm. Becky ran out the door bumping into the frame. She continued quickly down the hall, unsteady on her feet, and shut herself into her room.

Grace looked shocked and confused at this behavior. "Where's Aunt Becky going?" She turned to Charles who had stepped beside Grace. He still held William in his outside arm, his free side ready to block Grace or Elsie, whomever needed it.

Elsie lifted Grace's hand and closed her fingers around it. She was discretely searching for a mark, but found none. She let out a sigh. She didn't know if it was more of relief or frustration. She felt Charles behind her and felt William's arms come around her shoulder, looking to climb to his mother. Elsie took his hand and lifted it to her lips. She finally met Charles's eyes.

Charles had been watching the emotional roller coaster running through his wife since they stepped out of Downton. He felt very deeply for her and understood her struggle. He wished he could take away all her burdens, but he knew he was only capable of lessening them. He made sure she was looking at his face before he began to speak.

"Talk to her. You will only fret if this is how you leave things." He stretched his free hand to her back and rubbed slow comforting circles. "Take as much time as you need and say your goodbyes. I'll take them back to the parlor. Then we will all have a wonderful time at the shore. Alright, Els?"

She was beyond grateful to have him here with her. With newfound strength, she let go of Grace and William. She followed Becky's path to her bedroom and knocked before sneaking through the door.

Becky was sitting in the middle of her bed with her legs curled. Her mind was elsewhere, but her eyes were intensely studying her hand. Her mouth curled down and her shoulders hunched forward. She didn't notice Elsie enter.

"Becky, lass," Elsie began, still standing at the door.

Becky came back to the present and stared blankly at her sister's shoes, blinking rapidly with dry eyes.

Elsie made her way to the bed and sat down. Becky took Elsie's hand and held it in both of hers. Elsie's arm came around her shoulder.

"You know you were unkind to Grace, lass," Elsie began as Becky continued to study her palm. "Grace was admiring your beautiful flowers. She really enjoyed spending time with you today." Elsie was not sure if Becky was listening or not. "I want you to like her, lass. And I want her to like you." Elsie tightened her hold on Becky.

Becky was silent. Elsie freed her hand and moved behind Becky. She grabbed the brush from the nightstand and took Becky's hair out of its loose bun. She brushed the hair gently before braiding and twisting it into a more flattering, intricate knot.

Becky quietly voiced her worry, not looking up. "Essie mad?"

Elsie pulled away slightly to look at her profile. "I'm not mad, lass. Only, I wish you and Grace…" She was interrupted.

"Essie no mad?" Becky looked up, but now gazed across the room.

"No, lass. I'm not mad." Elsie reassured, pulling Becky's chin to meet her eyes.

Becky gave her a toothy grin of relief. She was back to happy, agreeable Becky. "Essie play!" Becky slid past Elsie to get off the bed and over to her night table. She presented her game of jacks.

Elsie's eyes fixated on her sister. She knew Becky's condition and what it meant for her ability levels. Almost all her early life she spent with Becky, helping her and teaching her. Yet Elsie still found it hard to accept that her beautiful sister could lack such understanding.

"No, lass. I'm sorry but it is time for me to leave." Elsie stood and took Becky's hand.

Becky's face fell again. Elsie shook her arm. "But I will be back soon, lass. Okay?" She spoke in a light voice which comforted Becky. Becky lifted her face and smiled again, shaking Elsie's arm up and down.

Elsie left out a small laugh as she watched her sister. She eventually let her hand drop to her side and Becky went back to playing with her jacks. Before Elsie closed the door after her, she whispered, "Love you, lass."

Elsie walked briskly down the stairs to her family. Charles had a child on each knee as he talked with Grace about their plans for the rest of the day. Grace was bouncing with delight. She ran to her mummy when she saw Elsie emerge from the door frame.

"Mummy! We're going to the sea shore!" She jumped and reached her arms up to Elsie. Elsie lifted her on her hip.

"Well, are we now? I guess I better put on my bathing cap." She smiled and nudged Grace's nose with her own.

Grace laughed and moved her hands to either side of Elsie's face, pulling them closer together. Grace's focus changed to the new person entering.

Becky peaked her head through the door first and walked in, much as she did a few hours ago. Elsie turned to see what Grace was looking at.

Becky held Grace's doll and her own doll in each hand. She smiled and extended Grace's dolly to her.

Grace took dolly in her arms gently, "Thank you, Aunt Becky." She gave Becky a big smile and laugh before laying her head on her mummy's shoulder.

Elsie looked back at Becky. "Thank you, lass. How kind."

Becky stepped back, smiling at her sister's approval.

The nurse came back into the parlor and stood beside Becky. The family said their goodbyes as they passed Becky and walked out the door. Once they were on the path back to the village, Elsie let Grace down and took William from Charles. He was tired and almost asleep when he settled into his mummy.

Charles saw movement from one of the downstairs windows. "Gracie, look."

Grace looked to where her da was pointing and saw Becky in the window. She held her Grace-doll in front of her and moved the doll's hand back and forth. Grace jumped up and down waving her hands back. She made sure dolly waved too before taking her da's hand and continuing toward the village.

They spent the rest of the afternoon walking on the shore. It was cold and windy, but it was Grace's first opportunity to see and touch the water. She copied the image in her brain so she could tell everyone all about it when she returned to Downton. She even found a few shells to show them.

They had an early dinner at a pub close to their inn and made an early night of it. Grace missed her nap and was exhausted from the excitement of the day. William would surly still wake during the night, but was sleeping as he laid in the cradle. Charles was already in bed as Elsie laid their youngest child to rest.

She gave him a gentle kiss and stood up straight. She exhaled deeply and turned her head to Charles. He lifted his arm, beckoning her to his side. She removed her dressing gown and sunk into the mattress. She turned her body into her husband, wrapping both her arms around his middle and her forehead on his shoulder. They each breathed in the other, comforted and strengthened by the warmth beside them.

"What are you thinking, Els?" Charles asked in a low voice stroking her arm with his fingers.

She tilted her head to the side. "I am thinking that this was an awful idea and I am a horrible person for ever putting their safety at risk."

He pulled her closer and pushed his cheek into her hair. "Els, don't question your motives. We _both_ wanted Grace to know her Aunt and hoped that Becky would take to her, which she did. They had a lovely time with their dolls." Elsie smiled at that memory. "Becky's aggressive tendencies is something we will have to carefully monitor, that is all. Grace thoroughly enjoyed herself."

They were quiet for a moment. "I just wish I could understand her, help her." Elsie's voice was quiet.

"You can offer her love and support, Els."

Elsie lifted her head from his shoulder. "I do love her Charles, but she is so hard to love. I can't help but think how much easier my life would be if she wasn't a part of it. And then I hate myself for even thinking of my life without her." She sighed and drifted into the past. "She reminded me of times gone by. Our mum always put us to bed after saying, 'Love you, lass.'" She paused. "She was wonderful with Becky. Never a complaint or a sign of burden. She was wonderful."

He pulled her back into his arms. "I know, love."

There was no resolution they could possibly acquire that night or any other night. They simply pressed on, together, as a family.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for your reviews! Please keep them coming!**

* * *

The season stormed upon the household, turning their lives into a whirlwind. Since Mrs. Carson was now the housekeeper in London, the whole Carson family came along. Grace was thrilled to ride on a train with Thomas, Anna, and the other members of staff. She woke up an hour before necessary, ran all over the downstairs talking to everyone about the exciting tip ahead of them, and she almost got lost at the station when she wandered away looking for the train. William was in the middle of teething and was an absolute nightmare during travel. Elsie was beyond grateful to have Anna and Mrs. Patmore there to take on some extra duties while she corralled and soothed her imps.

Grace was having great fun exploring a new house, frolicking after the staff, and taking in the city when she could. So far, she was only able to see the streets three blocks from the house, as that was where the shops were. She went on numerous trips with either her mummy or da to pick up things for the household. She was allowed to carry her little basket and help carry the things back. She thought it was a rather important job and was proud to be a help.

Charles and Elsie were extremely busy with preparing dinners, parties, and completing their daily work. The house was at maximum capacity, so Charles and Elsie only had a small room in the men's quarters with a double bed. They had a crib for William with them. Grace slept next door in a rather large closet that was big enough for a bed. She was thrilled with this arrangement and loved her little corner of the world. The ceiling was not very high, but it suited her perfectly.

Elsie kept William with her at all times. He was still breast feeding and was very attached to his beloved mummy. But he was getting harder for Elsie to manage. He discovered that if he sat on his bottom and pushed with his hands, he could scoot around the floor. He was also learning to lift himself up and grab things. He broke a saucer, two cups, and a sugar bowl when he pulled on the corner of the table cloth in Elsie's sitting room.

Grace spent a period of her day with all her favorite people. She would sometimes go with her da to the shops or draw him pictures for his office board. Mrs. Patmore let her help make cookies and Daisy made sure she had an apron like a proper cook's assistant. Grace loved when Anna had a tea party with her and dolly. Anna even gave her some fancy feather clips for their hair so they could dress formally for tea.

Grace's favorite time was in the evenings with her mummy. While the upstairs was having dinner, Grace and Elsie worked on sewing a small blanket. Grace decided that William needed his own blanket and was thrilled when her mummy asked her to help. Grace picked the green fabric colors and the thread. They cut the fabric into small squares. Her mummy showed her how to go back and forth with the needle and thread to sew the squares together. It took Grace a lot of trials and patience, but she was now component. They usually managed to sew one square a night. Grace hoped they could finish it by William's first birthday and give him the blanket as a present.

At the end of the day, Elsie was absolutely exhausted. She spent all day with at least one of her children and William still kept her up for part of the night. The work kept piling up. She finally had to break down and ask for help, with Charles's insistence. Anna helped for two or three hours a day with the food menus and sleeping quarters. Miss Baxter made sure the laundry and linens were running smoothly and changed appropriately. Madge took on more responsibilities overseeing the maids. Even with the extra help, Elsie was in over her head and constantly running to the bathroom with Carson number three.

* * *

It was the evening of the first big party of the season. The Granthams decked themselves out and the servants were ready for the guests to arrive. Elsie had checked and double checked every preparation before making her way back downstairs. She passed the butler's pantry and ducked her head in. Charles was just reviewing the guest list one last time.

"All in place?" Charles asked upon seeing Elsie.

"Everything on my end. It's up to you now." She smirked and walked to his side.

"What confidence," Charles joked, smiling as she approached him.

She straightened his already straight tie and brushed imaginary lint from his coat. "I have every confidence in you, darling."

"Thank you, love." He made sure the door was closed before he kissed her cheek. "And I'm off." He made his way to the door.

"I want to sneak Grace up to have a look at the guests arriving." Elsie stated this desire with a nonchalant attitude.

Charles stopped in the doorway and slowly turned to Elsie. He saw her profile looking across his room and avoiding him at all costs. He looked to the ceiling before addressing her. "I assume you have a plan." He came to the understanding years ago that although Elsie's ideas seemed rather ghastly to him at times, she had a plan and would almost always follow it through with or without his approval.

Upon hearing his civil voice, Elsie thought it safe to look at him. "I do. While the guests are entering Grace and I can stand by the servant door in the corner of the hall. There is a little window she can look through and nobody will notice."

He knew and trusted her judgement. And he was bound to give in eventually. "Only for a short while, Els. And make sure she is quiet."

Charles headed up the stairs to do a once over before the guests were to arrive. Elsie made her way into her pantry where Anna was holding a fussy William and Grace was trying to tell Anna the story of how William threw up the other night.

"Thank you Grace for sharing that story." Elsie entered and William reached to her. "Come here, love." William quieted down. "Has he been like this all evening?"

Anna stood. "No, he just started a few minutes ago. I think he may be hungry."

Anna left to see to polishing some of Lady Mary's shoes. Elsie closed her sitting room door and readied William for his feeding.

"Now Grace," Elsie sat in her desk chair. "What ever gave you the idea to share the story of William from last night?" She wasn't really angry, just a bit embarrassed and curious as to how they got on that topic.

Grace held onto the arm of Elsie's chair and kicked her legs. "Anna was telling me a story and I wanted to share one with her."

"I see. And which story did Anna share?"

Grace thought back. "The one about how she first met Mr. Bates at Downton."

Elsie smiled, remembering the day Mr. Bates came to Downton and changed Anna's life.

"Did you meet da at Downton?" Grace asked.

"I did." She looked over to Grace. "Do you want to hear the whole story?"

Grace nodded her head and drew her lips together.

"I came to Downton when I was 26 years old, 12 years ago. I was offered the position of head housemaid. The housekeeper, at the time, was Mrs. James…"

Grace interrupted, "But you're the housekeeper."

"I wasn't always. Mrs. James was the housekeeper before me and I was a maid like Madge and Lily." She settled back into the story. "My first day I was a bit nervous and overwhelmed, what with meeting everybody in the staff and family. I felt quite sad and lonely."

"When did you meet da?"

"I am just coming to that part. It was time for the servant's dinner and I was already sitting at the table. I heard all the chairs scrape the floor as the entire staff stood. Your da came into the room with his head down and took his place at the head of the table. He didn't notice me, but I noticed him. His hair was a little darker than it is now, but in all the ways that matters, he hasn't changed. I found myself staring at the handsome butler as he began serving our dinner. Your da finally looked up from his preparations and caught me looking at him. I turned away so quickly and began practically stuffing my dinner in my mouth. I daren't look up the rest of the meal."

Grace giggled at her mummy's description of the situation.

"He told me years later, that he couldn't take his eyes off me the rest of that dinner and he thought that I was beautiful." She paused to close her corset and dress as William finished eating. She hoisted him to her shoulder and continued.

"After everyone finished, Mrs. James introduced me to your da properly. When Mrs. James left us, I apologized for my behavior and was ready for him to lecture me about propriety at the dinner table. Instead, he assured me that it was 'entirely excusable for such behavior to occur under certain if not every time a young woman, that is a lovely, or any woman with such a lovely presence…'"

Grace laughed when her mummy made her voice sound like her da's bumbling and flustered speech. Elsie joined in her laughter, unable to continue the story right away.

"Needless to say, we were wonderful companions and learned a great deal about each other. I noticed everything from how he takes his tea to which foot he steps on first. He pointed out that I never leave a room without first glancing back to see that everything is perfectly placed. He also noticed that I bite my lip when I'm nervous and that I always save my favorite foods to eat last." She spoke animately about these little nuances that they picked up on. These were the days when every little new discovery was treasured.

"Of course, the staff never suspected anything between us, nor did we give them anything to aid any suspicion. But we knew, all the same."

Grace was loving the story and, if she was sitting down, would have been on the edge of her seat. "Did you kiss him mummy!" She exclaimed.

"Not yet, love, and keep your voice down. I was still a housemaid and we both knew it would be entirely improper for our relationship to go too far. We were only good friends. Then, Mrs. James started mentioning leaving Downton. I took on more of her duties and was eventually promoted to housekeeper when she left."

"Then did you kiss him?" Grace asked again, with her one track mind.

"Hold your horses, love. And it is usually the boy who kisses the girl."

"Oh," she paused. "Did he kiss you?"

"Patience. After my first full day as housekeeper, he invited me to have a chat with him in his pantry, a celebration of short for surviving my first day. He laid out two glasses of my favorite wine. We sipped the wine in silence for a while before either of us said anything. I still don't know exactly what happened to break the ice or who moved first, but the next thing I knew we were kissing. And I knew that I was in love with him." Elsie paused. "We were married in Ripon a few months later."

Grace watched a sleeping William as the story ended. "That was a nice story mummy, but Anna's had a better kiss."

Elsie tried to quiet her laughter as much as she could. William shifted in her arms, but stayed sleeping.

Elsie eventually stood and placed William on a makeshift bed which was a pillow and blankets in a corner. He stayed sleeping as mother and daughter exited the sitting room.

The rest of the house was in full swing to serve the guests. Food left the kitchen this way and that. Footmen scaled and descended the steps to the dining room. Even the maids helped deliver food to the upstairs pantry.

Elsie asked Anna to listen for William to wake. She lead Grace to the front stairs which were devoid of such hectic activity.

"Gracie, would you like to have a peek at the dancing upstairs?" Elsie smiled, as excited as her little girl.

She held Grace's hand as they walked up the stairs quietly. Elsie was positively giddy. "I used to do this all the time. When I was a housemaid during Downton's balls, I would sneak upstairs and your da …"

"Mummy, I hear the music!" Grace whispered remembering her mummy's warnings about being quiet.

They made it to the large landing at the top of the stairs. Elsie lifted Grace up to the small window at eye level, meant to avoid opening the door into someone. They had a clear view of the front entrance and the very left side of the room cleared for dancing.

"There's da!" Grace whispered. She waved, but he didn't see her. He announced the next guest to arrive. Grace pointed out Lady Mary, Lady Grantham, and Mr. Branson. She picked out her favorite dress, worn by Lady Mary. It was deep blue with extravagant beading along the waist and a layered skirt.

The dancing officially began a few minutes after all the guest had arrived. Grace swayed in her mummy's arms and hummed the best she could to the music. She was entranced by all the bodies moving so in sync with their partner. How did they not bump into each other? Surly they were stepping all over their partner's toes. She thought all the gentlemen looked very handsome in their black and white attire, especially her da.

After another few minutes of watching, Elsie spoke up. "Take one last look, love, before we head to bed." The servants ate early in preparation for their long night, so Grace's next activity was bed.

Grace tried to remember the song, smell, and scene in front of her so she could come back to this memory. Before she was done, the door opened and her da stepped to their side.

"What do you think Gracie girl?" he whispered. He looked for their faces in the window and his heart clenched more than he expected when he finally spotted them.

Grace slid down to the floor and did a spin to show her excitement. "It's beautiful."

Charles bowed slightly to her. "My I have this dance, milady?"

Grace giggled, thrilled with the game, and curtsied the best she could. He took both her hands and they toed back and forth. She let out repressed, quiet laughs when he lifted her up and spun her around. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the air blow her hair.

Charles set her down and turned to Elsie. "For old time's sake." He took her hand and pulled her to his hold. They stepped around the landing in a pattern around Grace. She turned her whole body to watch her mummy and da glide across the floor. They were so graceful and light on their feet. She noted how close they were together and how their eyes never looked down from the other's face.

"It has been some years, hasn't it?" Elsie began their old pastime.

"Far too many. The last time we did this, you were still Miss Hughes."

"I'm afraid I am married now." She showed him her ring.

"What a shame," Charles clicked his tongue. "And here I was planning to sweep you off your feet."

Elsie made a thoughtful face. "Well, I may be open to a proposition."

"Oh would you know? How about we fall madly in love, elope together, and have three children?"

Elsie dropped his her arms and growled in fake annoyance. "Well if that's your offer…" She tried to walk away, but was pulled back into him. They laughed together and continued with the dance.

Grace decided they were the most elegant couple at the party.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

* * *

It was the morning after the ball. The family was just going to sleep as most of the servants were waking up. Mosley and Mr. Carson, who were up all night with the guests, were just finishing serving breakfast and ready to take their rest. Mr. Barrow would take over for the morning.

Charles trudged up the stairs, half asleep. He opened the door quietly and found everything still quiet. After putting Grace to bed, Elsie stayed up to run things here and there as needed. She finally went to bed around 2 in the morning.

She didn't wake through Charles entering and changing. He was about to sink into the mattress (until next season), but the ever dreaded sound of a whimper brought him to William's crib.

William's face was scrunched and Charles could tell he was uncomfortable. Charles lifted his boy up to his shoulder and felt the wet nappy. "Not to fret, my little lad. Your da will have you fixed up proper in no time."

Charles knew that William hated laying on his back to get a fresh nappy, so he laid out everything he needed in the crib and did the fastest change he could manage. William barely even registered he had been set down before the change was complete and he was back in his da's arms. Charles hummed to him as he laid his head on Charles's chest. William grabbed his pajama shirt in one hand and stuck his other fist in his mouth.

He was teetering on the edge of a deep sleep when Charles tried to lay him back down. William decided he liked his da's arms better than a crib and complained at being set down. Charles lifted him again and had the same results a few minutes later.

There was no way Charles could stand on his feet for another round with his son, so he laid on his side of the bed and kept William on his chest. Charles's arms wrapped around the wee lad so he wouldn't slide off. Charles closed his eyes for a moment, leaving time for William to fall into a deeper sleep.

And that is how Grace found them when she woke half an hour later. She liked the idea of having a lie-in with her family, so she climbed in the space between Charles and Elsie. She wiggled around until she found a comfortable spot and eventually fell back to sleep.

Elsie woke next and was surprised to find that even though she went to bed alone, she woke to all three of them. William was still sprawled over Charles and Grace was using his arm as a pillow. Her matted hair covered her face. Elsie saved this image in her mind before she felt the sudden need for the loo.

After Elsie was dressed and her hair pinned, she took a still sleeping William with her downstairs. All of her maids were up and Daisy was in the kitchen preparing food for whoever was awake. Elsie greeted them with congratulations on their triumphant evening. Mr. Barrow was in the butler's pantry sitting at the desk with his eyes shut.

"Don't get too comfortable, Mr. Barrow," Elsie teased.

Thomas immediately woke and rose from the chair. "Mrs. Carson," he took a moment to collect himself. "Do you know when Mr. Carson will return to his duties?" He didn't really care, he just needed a conversation starter.

"By noon, I should think. Then you can feel free to turn over any form of responsibility to him." She smiled as she walked out of the room.

Elsie had a busy morning ensuring the continued comfort of their few overnight guests. She cleared the menus for the next few days and met with her ladyship before noon. She knew Charles and her had some half days coming up and cleared a date with Lady Grantham when they would not be entertaining. They needed a break.

Miss Baxter held William in the servants hall while she was in her meeting. William discovered that he could make a fantastic noise when he took a spoon and hit it on the table. He did it over and over again, until he saw his mummy enter. He dropped the spoon and cried out for her.

"Thank you, Miss Baxter." She lifted William on her hip and brought him back upstairs. She was sure Grace was awake by now and Charles should be too.

William gurgled on laughing to himself and pulling Elsie's dress. He swung his arms hitting her in the face.

"William, no!" she scolded. "Gentle touches, love."

William continued to swing his hand in her face until she had to hold it down. He fussed until she let it go. Then he moved his hands over her face touching her eyelids, nose, and trying to put his fingers in her mouth. She let him practice his gentle touches and praised his caresses. He settled his babbling and forcefully brought his head to her shoulder before snuggling into his spot. She surly had a mark on her neck from her little boy, but all that mattered to her was his happiness.

She entered their small room to find Grace still in her nightgown putting dolly to sleep. Grace held her in her arms as she sat in the chair Elsie used to put William to sleep. She sang softly.

Once dolly was asleep, Grace tiptoed over to the crib and shoved dolly through the bars. She shoved her blanket through too and covered dolly.

Elsie shut the door and Grace showed her how nicely she put dolly to bed.

"You did well, love. Just think how big of a help you're going to be when you have another little brother or sister." Elsie patted her stomach, which was not quite showing yet.

Elsie placed William in the center of the bed on the other side of Charles. She moved to his head, trying to decide the best way to wake him. She choose to run her fingers through his hair and place kisses over his forehead.

Grace climbed up beside William and waited for her da to wake.

He stirred feeling his wife's caresses. "Els." His arms enveloped her waist and pulled her to him before she could plan an escape. She was directly on top of him and his mouth ran along her jaw and neck.

"Charles Carson, let me up you sleepy, daft man. The children are here to wish you good afternoon." She swatted his arms and managed to roll off him.

His eyes finally greeted the day and he found three pairs of eyes fixated on him. "Is it morning already?" he asked Grace in a high, groggy voice.

"No da, it's afer-noon!" She laid at his side and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Charles turned towards his little girl and planted kisses along her forehead which made her giggle. William laughed from his position at Charles's waist.

"What are you laughing at my lad?" Charles took William under the arms and lifted him in the air. William laughed louder as Charles landed him beside Grace.

He rubbed his eyes finally seeing his children clearly. He sat up a bit, but made no move to rise completely. "What time is it?"

"Half past 12," Elsie answered as she lifted William for a feeding.

"Oh, that early?" he joked. "I guess I can sleep for a few more hours." He rolled back down in the bed bringing Grace with him. He held her tight so she couldn't break free.

She shrieked with laughter. "Da! Let me go!" He held tighter and tickled her sides.

"Charles, let her breath." Elsie warned.

He freed his teddy bear and Grace laid on her back catching her breath from her laughter.

"I spoke with her ladyship this morning, and she gave us the afternoon after next for out time off."

Charles sat on the edge of the bed, taking his time before he rose. "Wonderful, then we can go ahead with our plans."

"What are we doing mummy?" Grace jumped into the conversation.

"Your da and I are taking you and William on a picnic in two days!" Elsie was as excited to get out as Grace.

"A picnic! With sandwiches and crackers!" It had been a long time since they had a picnic together. When they still had to visit Grace at Mrs. Leplin's, they would often choose to take her from the house and picnic by the nearby lake.

"Yes, love. We will ask Mrs. Patmore to pack all your favorites!"

* * *

And that she did. Two days later, Grace wore her blue flowered dress with a sash around her waist and a bow in the back. She topped the outfit off with a white straw hat. Charles dressed in his light, grey suit, ideal for the warmer weather they were having. Elsie wore her grey dress, cream blouse, and her light blue jacket. William was dressed in a warm sweater and little wool pants. He had only socks on his feet and a light blanket wrapped around him. It was the perfect weather for a spring afternoon.

Elsie carried William while Charles and Grace carried the basket and scoped out the perfect picnic spot. They walked to a small park only a few streets from Grantham House. The park had plenty of trees and a small pond in the center. Grace found them a spot on a hill where they could enjoy the sun and look over the water.

They spread the blanket on the grass. Elsie let Grace take off her shoes and socks. Grace loved the feeling of the grass on her toes. She ran up and down the hill showing everyone how quickly she could move.

She found a tree nearby and wanted to climb it more than anything. Charles deemed it very inappropriate for a girl to be climbing trees, especially in the middle of London. They compromised when Charles lifted her onto the highest tree branch he could reach. He held her up and she claimed she could see Downton from all the way up there.

Elsie held William's hands so that he was standing on his two feet and they practiced walking. He made it all the way over to Charles before he slouched back onto his bottom.

"Our little lad is going to be walking soon," Charles commented.

"Not soon enough for me," Elsie added. "I won't be able to carry him everywhere for much longer."

"Why, mummy?" Grace asked from her spot in the tree.

"Because… Well, remember when William was in mummy's belly. I couldn't carry you with my big stomach."

Grace was beginning to understand. "And now Margaret is in your belly and you can't carry Will-am!"

"Grace, I would not grow to accustom to calling the baby Margaret." Charles rolled his eyes at his daughter, but he admired her persistence.

After their short play, Grace announced that she was hungry and it was time for lunch. They sat on the blanket and pulled out sandwiches, potatoes, and some cold chicken. Grace sat on her stomach and swung her feet in the air. She happily ate her sandwich and munched on the chicken. Elsie mashed up some potatoes for William and he was enjoying this new tasty mush. Charles and Elsie ate whatever was left after their two hearty eaters were through.

After lunch they stayed close to the blanket. Elsie followed William as he roamed in the grass on his hands and knees. William found a particular muddy spot and enjoyed feeling the mud on his hands. Elsie stopped him before he put the mud in his mouth, but she was too late to block his messy hand from hitting his head. She spent a quarter hour getting all the dirt from his hair.

Grace laid on the blanket with her da, both on their backs with their heads touching. Charles pointed out the different clouds that passed by.

"That is a cumulus cloud, the fluffy one right there," Charles pointed to the cloud directly above them.

"Where?" Grace asked. He moved her hand to point at it. "The one that looks like Mrs. Pat-i-more?"

Charles laughed heartily at that observation and had Grace repeat their conversation so Elsie could hear.

They sat there for another half hour looking at the clouds, counting the number of butterflies that passed, and eating the chocolates Mrs. Patmore packed.

William fell asleep across his mummy's lap. He laid on his stomach with his head on her knee. Grace's eyes were having a hard time staying open. She did a few head nods before settling beside her da.

Charles and Elsie packed up the basket and set off for home. William found his spot in Elsie's neck and Grace reluctantly held Charles hand as she drug herself behind him. Eventually, he had to lift her up in one arm, else the walk would have taken three times as long.

They quietly entered down the servants steps and went right to the housekeeper's sitting room. Elsie set William down on his pillow bed and Charles laid Grace on the small settee that was her nap spot.

With both children napping, Elsie dropped heavily into her desk chair and removed her hat.

"How are you feeling, Els?" Charles asked concerned.

She opened her eyes and arched her back in the chair. "I'm alright. Just a bit worn out from the season, I think. Plus, managing three extra Carsons is not a labor free task." She smiled up at him.

He smiled back at his Elsie. "Maybe we can ask Miss Baxter to take them for a few hours tonight. Then we can meet in my parlor and work together on a few planning details over a quiet dinner. With any luck, it will go faster with the two of us and we can make it an early night."

"Charlie," she paused, staring at him with only a portion of her previous burden. "Don't ever let me forget to tell you how much I love you."

He gave her a smile and turned to the door. "I won't forget, Els."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks again for your reviews!**

* * *

 _He smiled back at his Elsie. "Maybe we can ask Miss Baxter to take them for a few hours tonight. Then we can meet in my parlor and work together on a few planning details over a quiet dinner. With any luck, it will go faster with the two of us and we can make it an early night."_

 _"Charlie," she paused, staring at him with only a portion of her previous burden. "Don't ever let me forget to tell you how much I love you."_

 _He gave her a smile and turned to the door. "I won't forget, Els."_

* * *

Miss Baxter was more than happy to watch Grace and William. She enjoyed Grace's humorous stories about what William did that day or about something Mrs. Patmore said, which she completely misinterpreted. William took to her and she loved holding him in her arms as he slept.

After playing for a bit, they had their dinner in the servant's hall, minus Mr. and Mrs. Carson. Grace sat in her usual chair and Miss Baxter sat beside her with William in her lap. He was enjoying more mashed potatoes and mashed beans.

Grace told the table all about their picnic. She told them how she sat in the tree and ran down the hill and saw a cloud that looked like Mrs. Patmore. Luckily, Mrs. Patmore was in the kitchen when Grace let out that comment.

* * *

Charles and Elsie enjoyed a quick, quiet dinner and set to work.

"The entire family will be away for dinner on the 17th, but we are expecting 12 guests for dinner on the 18th," Charles began.

Elsie scrunched her eyes shut and took in a breath. "Right 17 guests on the 12th." She copied it in her book.

Charles dropped his book at looked up at her. "No, Els. 12 guests on the 18th."

"Well then what's the 17th?" She asked opening her eyes.

"They are all out for dinner on the 17th with Lady Sinderby. Els, we just talked about this."

She squinted her eyes trying to concentrate. "Don't scold me over one mistake," she muttered in defense.

He took a moment before returning to his notes. "Now of those 12 guests, who do we need rooms for?"

"We need rooms for Lord and Lady Flintshire, Lord Gillingham, Mr. Blake…"

"Elsie, you told me yesterday that Lady Mary said Lord Gillingham set his regrets."

"Oh, that's right." She began to cross off in her book. "Then we will only have 11 guests." She stopped writing and held the pen in mid air.

"And Mr. Blake is abroad, so I don't see how…" He looked up from his ledgers to see Elsie's eyes squinted shut. She was holding her breath.

He dropped everything and knelt at her chair. He placed a hand gently on her lower back and the other on her legs. "Els, what's wrong?"

She opened her eyes and began breathing again. Her eyes bounced around the room frantically. "I don't know Charles. It's only that I can't seem to concentrate right now with this…" she held her tongue.

"With this what, Elsie?" She caught a cry in her mouth and tilted her head down. He saw her move her hand to grasp her waist. And that was the only answer he needed.

* * *

Miss Baxter brought the children in Elsie's pantry after dinner. They resumed their tea party that began before Daisy called them into dinner. Dolly had her fill and was just finishing her tea. They usually went to bed shortly after dinner, but neither Carson parent had come to collect them yet. William was fighting sleep in her arms and Grace had officially ended the tea party with a yawn.

Anna knocked on the door and entered slowly. She looked like she just ran a marathon. Her hair was out of place and perspiration lined her brow. Her eyes were tired and she spoke softly, but with forced cheer. "Miss Baxter, there has been a change in plans. William will stay in my room tonight and Grace is staying down here with Mrs. Patmore."

From Anna's sullen face, Miss Baxter knew not to ask any questions. She handed William off to Anna and bent beside Grace. "Grace, did you hear that? You get to have a very special sleepover with Mrs. Patmore!"

Grace brightened at Miss Baxter's enthusiasm for this occurrence. "Why?"

"Because Mrs. Patmore wants to spend some special time with you." Miss Baxter thought quickly.

This explanation was sufficient for a sleepy Grace. "Say goodnight to mummy and da." She stood up. Miss Baxter held her hand and guided her to the door.

"You will see them tomorrow, Gracie." Anna answered for her, following them out.

Mrs. Patmore was just outside the door, wiping her face with her apron. She dropped it when she saw Grace. Her face was red, but it wore a convincing smile.

"Gracie, are you ready for our night?" Grace nodded. "Make sure you bring dolly. I am sure she will have fun too."

Grace showed her that she already held dolly and blankey in her hands.

Miss Baxter stepped forward. "I'll help Grace into her night things."

"I see we are all set. Come on, love." Mrs. Patmore took her hand and showed her into her room. She glanced back at Anna. Both bore grieving faces. William was not settling well with Anna and started crying.

"Shhh, little lad. Your mummy needs some time right now. We will have a nice sleep and see her later." Anna carried a floundering and sobbing William to her room.

Grace was never in Mrs. Patmore's room before, in London or Yorkshire. It was a small room right off the kitchen. The one positive about her London room was it had a larger bed. Mrs. Patmore already brought Grace's night gown into the room.

Miss Baxter helped Grace change while Mrs. Patmore left to ready herself for bed. Mrs. Patmore warmed a glass of milk to help Grace sleep. She returned as Miss Baxter was telling Grace a bedtime story about a princess who slept for a long, long time before she was woken by her prince. Grace snuggled beneath the covers, listening intently.

"And they lived happily ever after!" Grace ended the story and raised her hands above her head.

"Of course they did, pet." Mrs. Patmore said, entering further. "They always do."

"I tell a story!" Grace announced, sitting up. Mrs. Patmore settled on the edge of the bed. "Once upon a time there was a house called Downton Abbey. And a handsome butler was there and then there was a maid who was a mummy and she was beautiful. And the butler fell in love with her and they kissed. And they lived happily ever after." Grace remembered every detail of the story Elsie told her.

Grace's classic tale made both Mrs. Patmore and Miss Baxter laugh. Grace was pleased they enjoyed her story. She decided to elaborate.

"And then Grace was a baby and then Will-am was a baby and then Margaret was a baby. And they all lived happily ever after!"

Mrs. Patmore turned stiff and rose from the bed walking to the corner and wiping her eyes again.

Miss Baxter took the glass of milk Mrs. Patmore left on the side table and gave it to Grace. "Thank you for the story, Grace. Drink up." Grace lifted the glass with two hands and poured the warm liquid down her throat. Miss Baxter took her empty glass and laid her against the pillow. "Now it's time for the story of how Princess Grace slept all night long and her head was filled with pleasant dreams."

Grace laid down and got comfortable in the pillows. Miss Baxter gave her a kiss on the head before standing. Mrs. Patmore walked Miss Baxter to the door and whispered some things Grace didn't understand. Finally, Mrs. Patmore climbed into the other side of the bed and laid facing Grace.

"Goodnight, pet. Go right to sleep now, and maybe we can make some shortbreads tomorrow."

Grace's face lit up before she shut her eyes tight. She leaned into Mrs. Patmore and gave her a giant hug. "Mrs. Pat-i-more, you feel like hugging a cum-u-lus cloud." She released her and turned to her own side, finding sleep easily.

* * *

Elsie laid in their bed in their small room. She wore a fresh nightgown that Charles helped her into after the doctor left. He couldn't determine a cause. "Sometimes these things just happen." He had said.

Maybe they do just happen. Maybe it was karma or fate. Maybe they had their fill of happiness in their life. Maybe their sweet baby girl would have been born like Becky and God freed them from that burden. Oh, but she wouldn't have been a burden.

Elsie's eyes watered, but tears did not fall. Whatever the reason, it had happened and no amount of crying or regrets or mourning would bring her back.

Charles was by her side the entire time. Immediately recognizing her pain, he carried her to their room and stayed with her through the worst. When the doctor left, he made plans with Anna for Grace and William to be cared for through the night. Mr. Bates carried the crib into their room. As soon as everything was sorted, he changed into his pajamas and moved to the bed to comfort his wife.

As it turned out, he was the one to cry himself to sleep. They were silent tears shed for his family and their collective loss, never for himself. He held Elsie gently and slept with his head on her shoulder. Her fingers worked their way through his hair.

Elsie stayed awake with her thoughts. She would grieve, later, she told herself. For now, she had to learn to accept what happened and trust that her wee bairn was in a better place.

Charles stirred beside her, pulling her slightly closer. "I thought I was supposed to be comforting you."

"Shh. We are here for each other, love." Elsie continued to stroke his hair.

They were silent for a while. Charles kept his eyes closed and Elsie continued to stare at the ceiling.

"We never even picked a name." Charles said sadly.

"That we didn't." More silence. "I think we should call her Bethia, Beth for short."

Charles thought for a moment. "It is a pretty name. Scottish, I presume. What does it mean?"

Elsie sighed. "It means… life. Something she will never have. But since I can give it to her in name, I will."

Charles brought his lips to her shoulder. "Of course Els, Beth it is."

There was more silence and she thought Charles may have drifted back to sleep, until he spoke. "Where shall we burry her?"

"Back at Downton, I think. In the church yard." She looked down. "That is, if it is allowed."

Charles slid up the bed so his head was on her pillow. His eyes stayed shut. "I am sure his lordship can be of help when the time comes."

She nodded her head, tilting it in his direction. Her chin and mouth nuzzled his forehead before traveling down his face. She sighed bringing her forehead against his and closing her eyes.

"Are you alright, love?" Charles asked quietly.

"I am far from alright." Her voice was small and airy. "But I will be."

He kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love you, my Els. So does Grace and William."

"And I love you all, so much." She brought her hand to his cheek.

He took her hand from his cheek and folded it in his. "Sleep now, Els, rest. And tomorrow, will bring a new day."

Elsie breathed in deeply, "We will have to tell Grace." Elsie pictured her innocent little girl wondering where her sister was. How could she explain to Grace that her sister was dead and her body was now in a small, lifeless box. Water gathered behind her eyes and Charles felt her shutter.

He gathered her body closer to his. "We'll tell her together, love." Their breathing synchronized and exhaustion set in, allowing them both to sleep through the night.

* * *

Grace woke very early, before Mrs. Patmore. She subconsciously knew that she wasn't in familiar territory. She laid there for a moment before deciding what to do. She wanted to see her mummy. She tiptoed through the quiet house, afraid to disturb the silence. She maneuvered through the corridors to her parent's door.

Only Elsie was in the bed, still asleep. She laid on her back with her body sinking as deeply into the mattress as possible. Grace moved in beside her. She pulled down the covers and slipped between them. She wiggled around trying to get comfortable, bending her legs towards her stomach. In this maneuver, she kicked Elsie's hip, jostling her awake with a shriek.

Elsie folded her body in, bringing her arms around her waist, groaning. She opened her scrunched eyes to see Grace furiously moving to the far side of the bed. Grace's eyes were wide, surprised and scared at her mummy's cry. She pulled the covers to her mouth and tried to slip away from the bed.

"Grace!" she managed to yelp, still feeling the force in her lower stomach. She tried to sit up, but it only sent another pain through her. She closed her eyes again and let out another screech. When she managed to open her eyes, Grace was gone.

Grace ran down the hallway, not sure where she was going or what she was looking for. Her mummy was her security, but she hurt her. Something was wrong with mummy, and it was Grace's fault.

She ran through the halls, maybe up the stairs maybe down. She couldn't remember. Finally, she could run no more and so she sat down. She let out soft whimpers as she listened to the sound her mummy hurting replaying in her head.

She must not have ran too far from civilization because soon she heard voices coming down the corridor. She recognized one of those voices and realized who she wanted.

"Da!" she called, standing on wobbly legs.

Charles rounded the corner. His heart heaved at the sight of his little girl with a red face and looking oh so small.

"Gracie, my girl. What is the matter?" He quickly lifted her in his arms. He felt a part of him, that dissipated the previous evening, build itself back.

"I made mummy cry," she explained keeping her arms around his neck.

"What do you mean? Did you see her this morning."

Grace nodded. "I kicked on accident and made mummy cry."

He held her tight for another moment, considering their best steps forward. They talked it through early that morning, moving forward and not looking back.

"It's alright, my girl." He kissed the side of her face. "Let us go up together to see mummy and we will have a talk."

Grace retained her position as he carried her back to their room.

* * *

When Grace left, Elsie sobbed from a pang in her heart. Grace was scared of her and she didn't know how to fix it.

She heard a loud wail in the distance, but to her it was a glorious sound. Anna knocked and entered a minute later with William squirming in her arms. His wails were broken with cries of "Mum, mum, mum."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Carson, but he will not settle. I've tried everything I could think of, but nothing will calm him. I'm afraid not much sleep was had by any of us last night."

As soon as she saw her boy, she reached her arms for him. Anna brought him to her on the bed. William's eyes were so puffy he could barely open them. Elsie brought him tightly to her chest, positioning him so his legs were across her chest and his head was at her neck. Most of his weight was on her chest.

"Thank you, Anna, for everything. I can manage from here. Go on and get some rest."

Anna saw that William was already settling, sensing his most loved protector. She also saw that Mrs. Carson was put more at ease with her son near. Knowing they would be alright, she took her leave.

Once alone, Elsie unbuttoned her gown to let William feed. He sucked quickly and energetically. "My boy certainly is hungry." She smiled at him, still with his eyes closed. "You can only eat so many mashed beans and potatoes. Am I right lad?" She sat up slowly, keeping his body away from her tender areas. "I wonder if your little sister would have been such a hearty eater?" she questioned, rubbing his thigh. "I bet she would have had eyes like yours. You two would have been so close in age. Two peas in a pod you would be. And Grace…" she paused. "Grace would have had her sister that she always wanted." Her lips drew together tightly.

"But we mustn't dwell too much on what shall not be. We still have a wonderful big sister and a loving bear of a da." She grinned at her accurate description. "And you will always have me, my boy. My lovely little boy." She planted kisses on his head as she lifted him to her shoulder.

His breathing finally evened out and he turned his head to his mummy's cheek. His forehead collided with the side of her head. She rubbed their faces together until he was too sleepy to sit up. His hands clutched the fabric of her gown and his head rested on her chest. His teeth scratched her neck before he sucked her skin.

Elsie closed her eyes again. She felt her broken heart begin to mend itself.

The door opened and closed again before she knew someone else entered. She opened her eyes and saw Grace standing in front of Charles. He had his hands on her shoulders. Grace covered her nose and mouth with her blanket. She looked like she would run from the room if Charles was not there to block the door.

"Go on." Charles nudged her forward.

Grace stayed where she was letting out a muffled cry from behind her blanket. "Mummy."

"Gracie, love. Please come here." Elsie patted the spot beside her on the bed.

"Grace is afraid she hurt you this morning." Charles explained as Grace still stayed put.

"No, love. That's far from it. Mummy is hurting, but you did nothing wrong."

Grace looked like she wanted to move but was still afraid. Charles decided her next move for her. He tucked his hands under her arm and leg and lifted her over Elsie and to her side. Grace didn't hesitate to cuddle beneath Elsie's raised arm, feeling much better. Charles tried to take William from her to relieve some pressure, but she held tighter to him. Charles understood and sat in a chair pushed up beside the bed.

Her little boy in her arms and her little girl clinging to her side was exactly what she needed. She shared a look with Charles and they knew this was the best moment.

Charles allowed a peaceful silence before he began. "Grace, I'm afraid we have some sad news to share."

Grace tilted her head to look at him, but her body stayed pressed against her mummy.

"Baby Beth, the baby that was in mummy's tummy, is not there anymore."

"Where is she?" Grace asked calmly.

"The Lord needed baby Beth to be with him."

"In heaven?"

Elsie answered her girl. "That's right, she's in heaven."

"She's an angel." Grace stated, not asked.

Charles thought for a moment. "Yes, Gracie. She's an angel who will stay in heaven and watch over us."

Grace thought that sounded right. But she had one more question.

She pointed at her mummy's tummy. "Is Margaret still in there?"

Elsie felt the pang in her heart again and pulled her girl a little tighter. "No, love. There is no baby in there."

"Oh," Grace answered quietly. "Is mummy sad."

Elsie looked into her eyes. "Yes, my girl. Mummy is sad, but your cuddles are helping me to feel better."

Grace cuddled her a little more.

"Mummy is still hurting, Grace, so we will need to show her great care." Charles moved closer to the bed and laid his hand over Elsie's midsection.

"I take care of you, mummy," she said in earnest.

The scars on both Charles and Elsie hearts would carry on, but they were shadowed by the outpouring love of their family.

* * *

 **I put off posting this chapter until we were mourning Downton, but the fabulous Jim/Phyllis moments have made me so happy.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you all for your reviews and your support of this story! I didn't originally have this as the next chapter, but I thought I should explore Elsie's reaction a little more. I hope you like it!**

* * *

The shadow of her family's love did in part shield her from sorrow, but the emotional ache persisted. She went back to work after a day of rest. Even she admitted to not feeling physically fit to take on her full work load, so Anna and Miss Baxter continued to give her some help. Physically, she was still having strong pains in her abdomen and carried William only when absolutely necessary. Other than that she seemed perfectly normal.

William stayed with her for about half of the day, mostly during his nap time. The rest of the time he spent with his da or his sister. Grace was her da's little helper and spent most of her time tidying up his pantry, just like her mummy taught her. She dusted, swept, and showed him how she could take care of William. Charles beamed at his little girl and her work ethic.

Charles took it upon himself to keep the children busy and give Elsie some space. He was there when she needed him and he checked on her countless times throughout the day. He struggled to understand the place she was in. She spoke positively and was insistent on them moving forward, yet she could not bring herself back to their world. She slept most of the night and took a long nap every afternoon. She played with William and Grace like always, but he could see that, deep down, some of her fire and spirit was missing.

Elsie felt well enough to go to church the next Sunday. Grace was, once again, slow at getting herself ready and so the Carson family was the last to leave the house. Charles carried William down the streets of London while Elsie held Grace's hand. The church in London was a much shorter walk than that in Yorkshire, and for that she was grateful.

"Mummy, my arms hurt," Grace complained moving her arm up and down.

Elsie had this conversation with Grace almost daily. Something was always hurting. They took her to the doctor once and he said not to worry, it was only growing pains.

"I'm sure it does, love. It means you are growing big and strong."

"But I am big!"

"Yes, I know. But you will grow even bigger soon. Which reminds me, Charles, we will need to get some fabric for a few new clothes while we are in London."

Charles was currently occupied, giving his son some much appreciated attention. He dipped William's upper body down before addressing Elsie. "That's fine Els. We shall see about sometime next week."

An idea popped into his head. "Els, why don't we take a stroll through the park after service? I'm sure the air would do us good. We have nothing pressing. Even this London air is better than being cooped up inside."

She game him a forced smile. "It sounds lovely Charles, but I think I will be rather tired after this."

He backed off.

The church was slightly larger than their usual church at Downton. The Crawley family and the other servants had already arrived and took their seats. Charles lead them to a pew and sat beside Mrs. Patmore. Grace quickly scooted over to sit on Mrs. Patmore's lap. Charles held William on his knee and Elsie sat beside him at the end of the pew.

The service began and they sang a few hymns. Elsie looked over at Grace standing on the pew so she was the same height at Mrs. Patmore. They were both enjoying singing to each other. Her lips tugged upwards when Grace almost fell and Mrs. Patmore quickly pulled her upright again.

Charles held a hymnal in one hand and William in the other. Their boy was very lively this morning as he moved his hands over his da's tie and jacket. He tugged a little too hand on the tie which sent Charles head lurching forward and his eyes to bug out. Charles rightened himself and told William to be gentle. Once again, Elsie had to smile at this exchange.

They sat back down and the reverend began the service. Very early on, she became keenly aware of Mrs. Snider sitting across from their pew. It was certainly not obvious to everyone, but Elsie noticed. Mrs. Snider was the new wife of one of the tea shop owners. Elsie congratulated her on their nuptials the previous year. She was a young thing, must have been under 20 when she married.

Elsie scanned over her form. Her hair could be considered a rich gold and curled in a beautiful twist. She wore a chocolate brown suit that matched her veiled hat. Elsie saw that her light blue eyes were so full of life, almost dancing while her body stayed perfectly still in her pew.

Elsie brought her eyes down to the first thing she noticed. Mrs. Snider's small bump in her lower stomach. Elsie was almost sure that it was not apparent to anyone else, but she knew.

She tried to draw her eyes away, convince herself that she should not be having such feelings. Instead, she felt the tears she had tried so desperately to hold back seep behind her own dark blue eyes.

She felt empty.

The service progressed, but she heard not a word. All she could focus on was not making a scene. Charles felt more than saw her odd demeanor. He reached over for her hand only to have her pull away. He sensed that she was trying to hold herself together, so he didn't push.

Elsie was sure that if she took his hand, it would break her. So she moved as close to the end of the pew as possible and avoided all eye contact.

The service finally ended and Elsie was able to pull herself back together, though her latest revelation stuck with her. Grace walked back over to her and took her hand to jump down from the pew. Elsie made sure Charles was right behind her before turning to the door.

She was stopped by the woman who caused such emotions to fly within her. Mrs. Snider smiled and addressed her.

"Mrs. Carson, I am always so impressed at how your children conduct themselves during service. They are so well behaved and I felt I must commend you and your husband."

Charles answered for her. "Thank you, Mrs. Snider. We are very proud of these two."

Mrs. Snider made a face at William which had him smiling.

Elsie was able to plaster on a smile with her lips held tightly together. She was ready to walk away when Charles continued the conversation.

"And how are you, Mrs. Snider? I'm afraid I haven't been in your husband's shop yet this year."

She smiled. "That's perfectly alright Mr. Carson, though I hope you will find time to bring your family before the season ends. And we have been well, thank you for asking. As a matter of fact…"

Elsie felt it coming and looked down at Grace to try and occupy her mind.

Mrs. Snider continued. "…We are expecting our first child in the fall."

Charles was a bit shaken by this comment and tried not to look at Elsie's reaction. "Congratulations." He decided it was time for the conversation to end. "I suppose we must be getting back to the house."

Mrs. Snider stepped to the side so they might pass her. "Of course. Before you go, may I offer my congratulations as well…"

Elsie felt her eyes shut. Her breathing increased and she felt like her mind was swimming.

"…I heard from Mr. Mosley that you are expecting as well."

Charles stepped in front of Elsie and turned her like they were walking away.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Snider, but he was mistaken. Give my regards to Mr. Snider." He lead her and Grace through the crowds and down the street to Grantham house.

"Da, are we going to the park?" Grace asked.

"No, love. We are going home now." Charles made sure she kept up with their swift pace.

Elsie was in a fog. She didn't know what she wanted or where she wanted to go. She let herself be guided down the streets with Grace's hand still in hers.

They were the first ones back at Grantham house. Charles unlocked the servant's entrance and lead his family straight into his pantry. He wasn't sure what would be unleashed from her, but he felt it was the first step to her healing. He sat Elsie down in his armchair.

He set William down on his blanket in the corner and Grace joined him, ready to help help unwrap her brother from his blanket. Grace hummed a song to him as she disentangled his limbs from the blanket. She gave him a kiss on the top of his head and turned back to her mummy and da. She knew something must be wrong because her mummy was definitely acting different.

Elsie lifted her head up to try and figure out where she was. The first image that came into her head was one of a few nights ago when she sat across the room with Charles going over some party details. And how her back ached and then the stabbing pain in her stomach. She relived it all. And her tears broke free.

Her piercing sobs brought Charles back to her side. He reached around her as far as he could from his position sitting in a chair beside her. It broke his heart again to see her like this. And he didn't know how to fix it.

Her hands covered her face, only muffling her cries. Charles did the only thing he could. He ran a hand over her back and brought her head to his shoulder.

He glanced up to see Grace watching her mummy and shedding silent tears. He held his other arm out for her and she trotted to his side. He did his best to be what both of his girls needed.

Elsie cried out tears of anger, frustration, hatred, but above all tears of deep sorrow. Eventually, her hands moved from her face to his neck and her sobs calmed.

Charles saw an end to her tears and addressed his daughter. "Gracie, why don't you bring mummy the gift you made for her. I think she needs some special care right now."

Grace nodded. She wanted to help her mummy feel better. She didn't like to watch mummy cry. She was about to go into the sitting room to get her gift, but she turned back to her mummy. She reached down in her dress pocket and pulled out her little handkerchief. She held it out to her mummy.

Elsie saw the offering through her still cloudy eyes and her heart melted. "Thank you, darling." She took the handkerchief and began dabbing her eyes.

Grace was satisfied with her care and ran to get her gift.

Charles took the handkerchief and continued to dab his wife's face. "Els, talk to me. Please, love."

She let out a sigh and kept her head down. "Charles, I don't think I know how to move past this. I thought I could, but I can't."

"What are you talking about, love? No one expects you to move past it." He moved her chin up so he could see her face.

"I feel empty, like a part of me was ripped out and can never be replaced." Her hands traveled absently to her stomach where she hoped to be able to see a bump by now. The image of Mrs. Snider immediately filled her mind and she let out another heart breaking sob.

He completely understood. He also felt a sort of emptiness. "Els, I know what you mean. I felt a hole in my heart the night God took her. But the next morning, I was walking down the hall when I heard our Grace call out for me. She was upset for kicking you, remember. She looked so small and delicate, so in need of some love. I picked her up and she wrapped her little arms around me. And she needed me.

"In that moment, I could feel that hole in my heart filling up. She needed me, but I also needed her." Elsie was quietly listening. "Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

She took a moment and then nodded against him.

He pulled her tighter. "I am not saying it will be as easy as that or that it won't take some time, but we will be alright, Els. Our little boy and girl will help you. They love you so."

Suddenly, all she wanted to do was hug her children. She sat up from his embrace. "Can I hold William?"

Charles picked him up from his spot on the floor and set him in Elsie's lap. He instinctively turned to her shoulder and latched onto her neck. Elsie let out a last exhale of her intense sorrow and filled a portion of her broken heart with her boy's love.

Grace opened the door slowly, wondering what she would find when she walked in. She saw her mummy had her eyes closed as she hugged William tightly. Grace even saw her smile.

She skipped over to the chair and hid her gift behind her back.

Elsie heard Grace's footfall coming closer. She opened her eyes and smiled at Grace. "Hello, my dearest darling." She ran her fingers through Grace's hair and cupped her face.

"Mummy, I have a gift for you and I made it all myself!" She was so proud of her work and knew mummy would be pleased.

Elsie saw the animated look on her face and wanted to keep it there. "Let me guess. Mrs. Patmore let you make some shortbread?"

Grace smiled and shook her head.

"You drew me a picture of your zoo?" she guessed again.

Grace shook her head again.

"Hum, well I hope your da didn't let you decant some wine for him."

Charles chuckled. This was the Elsie he missed.

Grace couldn't keep it a secret any longer. She pulled out her gift from behind her back. "It's a heart mummy!"

Elsie's merriment was replaced by utter love and appreciation. She gently accepted Grace's little heart that she cut out of a scrap of felt. The edges were jagged and one hump was bigger than the other, but it was perfect.

"I cutted it myself!" She showed her mummy where she cut. "It's for you because I love you," Grace stated.

Elsie felt the waterworks coming again.

Grace saw her mummy's tears. "You're crying. You don't like it." Her lip pouted out.

"Oh Grace, this is beautiful and quite possibly the best gift I have ever received." She drew her girl in for a one armed hug and a kiss. "Thank you, my girl."

After her hug Grace looked inquisitively at her mummy's wet eyes.

Elsie stroked her face. "Grace, these are happy tears. I feel so lucky to have you my girl."

And with that, Elsie's heart fashioned another patch.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! What a great response to last chapter, Thank you! Lets move on together...**

* * *

The season progressed and the Carson family healed. Elsie took comfort in the two precious children she had around her. She was more like herself in a few days and took back her household responsibilities. The staff made themselves a schedule where they would switch around watching Grace for a couple hours in the morning. Each staff member chose a day that would fit best with their schedules. Between Mrs. Patmore, Anna, Miss Baxter, Daisy, and Thomas, they were able to spare a person each day. Mr. and Mrs. Carson were very grateful.

The day Thomas spent with Grace, was the one most in question. Thomas cared about there girl, that much was evident. But he had quite a unique way of amusing her.

He let Grace share in little pranks to pull on the staff. All harmless, but distracting none the less. While the staff suspected Thomas of schemes, they did not suspect it of Grace. She was quick and could pull a job without anyone questioning her and, later, easily forgiving her.

Such pranks involved Grace switching the positions of all Mrs. Patmore's spoons so she always reached for the wrong one. Grace switched the sugar with salt. Anna and Mr. Bates had very salty tea that day.

Today, Thomas gave her an envelope addressed to Mr. Mosley.

Grace skipped into the servant's hall humming happily and stopped at Mr. Mosley's seat. "Here you are, Mr. Mosley. There's a letter for you."

He looked up and took the letter. "Thank you, Miss Grace." He smiled after her and she ducked out the door.

Thomas was waiting for her behind the opening. They peeked their heads around the corner, waiting. It didn't take long for Mr. Mosley to open his letter and the ants to come crawling out.

A low bellow came from the back of his throat. "Eeeegggaaa!" He exclaimed jumping from his chair and dropping the letter. He shook his hands trying to get every insect off of him. Grace's laughter erupted from behind the wall and the servants who witnessed the display laughed with her. Thomas wore a satisfied smile and was delighted by Grace's obvious enjoyment.

Mr. Mosley looked at everyone around him laughing, including Miss Baxter who had her hand over her mouth trying to block it.

"It's really not that funny," Mosley tried to convince them.

"Oh, Mr. Mosley, it really is." Her laughter broke and eventually so did Mr. Mosley's.

The noise brought both Mr. and Mrs. Carson from their rooms to the hall.

"What could possibly be going on now?" Charles sneered.

"I don't know for a fact, but I would bet our girl is being corrupted by the likes of one under butler.

"Ah," Charles had heard about the antics Thomas and Grace were part of.

"I would have put an end to it weeks ago, but Thomas really does care for her and she enjoys spending time with him." Plus it gave her more time to focus on the household.

"I know, but let's just limit their time together. I don't want Grace to pick up any bad habits from him."

"That's right, she'll pick up enough bad habits from her father." Elsie bit her lip, containing her mirth, and walked towards her sitting room where William was just waking up. "I will take Grace and William with me to pick out some fabric for new clothes. Grace is in need of a new dress and William could use a few more things."

"I wish I could join you, but I have a mountain to get through."

"Nose to the grindstone, Mr. Carson."

He rolled his eyes at her before they both continued on with their day.

"Next time, can we put spiders in?" Grace asked Thomas still laughing at their joke. They were sitting side by side on the hall floor, still outside the servant's hall.

"I don't see why not." Thomas smiled at the girl.

"Can I give it to da?"

Thomas's face turned sour. "No, Grace. I think that is enough pranking for now."

Elsie walked to where they were sitting. Thomas quickly stood as his superior came into view.

"Mr. Barrow, thank you for watching her, but I will be taking Grace out for some errands."

"Yes, Mrs. Carson." He winked at Grace.

Grace giggled again, thinking about earlier, and she followed her mummy down the hall.

William just woke and was feed. He sat in the middle of Elsie's sitting room playing with his feet. He removed the socks that he was once wearing and tried to pull his little overalls off his shoulders.

Elsie straightened him up. "Come on my wee boy. All growing lads wear pants and it is your job to keep them on." She tickled his belly and he giggled. His hair was growing in dark and it matched his dark brown eyes that glowed when he laughed.

Elsie and Grace wore their light coats and hats. Elsie wrapped William in a light blanket and they walked to the busier part of town. Grace held her small basket and Elsie held a larger basket along with William.

They didn't need to catch a bus, but the walk lasted about half an hour. Elsie shifted William to each hip for a period of time when her arm tired. Grace ran out of steam very quickly.

"Are we there mummy?" she grumbled.

"Soon, Gracie. We will get there faster if you stop your whining."

Grace was quiet for a while and instead counted the steps she took. When she reached a million and two, they arrived at the shop. Elsie opened the door and Grace entered first. She got excited when she saw all the pretty fabric they could choose from. Mummy said she needed Grace's help picking out fabric for Grace's new dress and she was thrilled to give her opinion.

There were two young ladies working in the shop and one came to help them. "Good day, mam. What can I help you with?"

Elsie explained what they needed and the girl took them around the shop. On their tour, Elsie spotted the reduced price fabric and headed in that direction. With two children and Becky's care to pay for, their purse strings were tight and she didn't see a need to spend extravagantly on something they could have for a more reasonable price.

The shop girl offered to hold William for her. Elsie's arms needed a break, so she was glad to share him. The girl ogled over his chubby face and gave him some fabric scraps to keep him content.

The fabric in the reduced price section was tied together in small bundles, enough there to make what they needed. The shop girl talked with Grace and helped her find a pattern she liked. Elsie searched through the other fabrics hoping to find white cotton for a new shirt for William and some heavier fabric for pants. She eventually found what she was looking for.

"Mummy, look!" Grace showed her a white fabric with purple lilac flowers all over it.

"Gracie, you have a keen eye. It is lovely." Grace handed it to her mummy pleased with her choice.

"Now, we need some more lace for a collar and a few ribbons." The shop girl helped them choose the lace collar and Grace stared at all the colored ribbon. "Grace, why don't you choose three colors of ribbon you would like to use for your hair and meet me at the front."

Grace nodded and thought about her decision.

Elsie went back to the front of the store, placed her purchases on the counter, and took out her purse.

A man walking outside the shop did a second take as he saw Elsie through the window. He walked in the front door.

"Mrs. Hughes? It is Mrs. Hughes right?" A stout man on the shorter side with a boisterous voice came up behind Elsie's shoulder. He had a trimmed mustache and he held his bowler hat.

Elsie turned, a look of shock taking over her face. "Mr. Grigg! What a surprise." She was pleased to see him looking so well.

"About just as shocked as I am, I presume. I was walking passed and spotted you through the window." He smiled and replaced his hat with a sweep of his arm. "What brings a Yorkshire woman to London?"

"The family is in London for the season and I am housekeeper here too."

"Well, they have you working like a dog, don't they?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't quite say that, Mr. Grigg. I enjoy the work and I am very happy to be here this season." He was much different than the last time she met him. His timid, sickly demeanor was replaced by an over jovial, smooth-talking manner.

"I'm sure you are Mrs. Hughes. Life in London is a bit different from what you can find in Yorkshire. Hum, am I right?"

"It's certainly a change of pace." She paid for her purchases. "What brings you too London? Are you still working in Belfast?"

"Nah. Belfast was a stepping stone, a way to get back on my feet, and I am very grateful to you and Mrs. Crawley for finding that position. But I am working in stage management now, in London."

He was beginning to get a bit high and mighty. "And do you enjoy it, Mr. Grigg?"

"Ah yes. There is nothing like the excitement of the theater to keep you young and sprightly."

"I am glad to hear you are doing well. Mr. Carson will be pleased to hear it."

"Is Charlie in London?" He was curious.

Elsie proceeded with caution. She was not sure what Charles would think about this meeting. "Yes he is."

"Really? I think I ought to escort you back to the house then and pay him a visit. Catch up, for old times sake." During his speech, he walked closer to the counter and placed his hand over Elsie's on her basket. "Besides, I wouldn't want to force an attractive woman like yourself to walk through London unaccompanied." Mr. Grigg spoke with a loud confident voice intertwined with arrogance.

Elsie recoiled her hand back to her person. She was getting uncomfortable with his presence. "That is not necessary. Mr. Carson is very busy right now and I'm not sure he could spare the time."

"Nonsense, I'm sure he can squeeze in a chat with his old pal. Now, what can I carry for you?"

Elsie was forced to surrender. He was insistent and she was sure he would follow her whether she asked him to or not. "I am perfectly capable, thank you." She turned ready to leave.

"Grace, take your basket. We are ready to go." Grace appeared from behind a row of fabric and ran to Elsie, taking her small basket and placing her ribbon in it. "Carry it gently, Gracie, so it doesn't fall out."

"Okay, mummy. I can do it." Grace answered.

Grigg's eyes widened at the small four year old rounding the corner and his mouth formed a toothy grin when she called Mrs. Hughes mummy.

"Well, Mrs. Hughes, I see you have been keeping me blind."

"I beg your pardon."

"It's only that last time I saw you… I never knew you had a child. Never the less such a pretty little thing." He squatted down to get a look at Grace. He brought his had to his face and waved at her. His mouth twisted and his one eye winked.

Grace stared back at the funny looking man. His facial features were arranged in positions she never witnessed before. She had to giggle.

"As you see, Mr. Grigg." Elsie bent down to make sure Grace's hat and coat were fastened properly.

The shop girl came to the counter with William. "Here you are, lad. Back to your mum. He is such a sweet child. They both are."

"Thank you my dear." She settled William on her hip and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before taking her basket and Grace's hand.

When Elsie was ready to leave, she turned to Mr. Grigg. His amused guffaws came out in high pitched squeaks. "You certainly are working like a dog!"

Elsie refused to acknowledge his remark, but instead walked out of the shop with her goods in tow. Mr. Grigg's amusement continued as he followed them toward Grantham house.


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow... It's been too long. Sorry about the wait, I couldn't decide how to end this chapter and kept putting it off. Thank you to all who are still enjoying this story!** **No s6 spoilers.**

 **When we last saw them...** **Grigg spotted Elsie with Grace and William and insisted on following her back to Grantham House.**

* * *

The closer they got to Grantham house, the more queasy Elsie felt about this. Grigg was a much changed man from when she last saw him. He had a sleaziness about him that made her believe Charles's stories even more. She didn't want him to upset Charles or make him uncomfortable, especially in his own domain.

Grigg stayed behind them as they walked down the streets. "So, where is Mr. Hughes? In London with you or are you all alone?"

Elsie knew what he was asking, but a new thought came that gave her the upper hand. Grace was concentrating on jumping over each stone in their path and oblivious to the adult conversation. "My father is dead Mr. Grigg."

"I was asking after your husband, Mrs. Hughes."

"My husband is in London with us." She never lied, just didn't say the whole truth.

Grigg nodded silently.

"And are you married now, Mr. Grigg?" she asked casually turning her head so he heard her.

He chuckled. "No woman ever managed to tie me down."

"Not even Alice?" Mr. Grigg raised his chin upon hearing that name. "I heard you were very fond of her." Grantham house just came into view.

"I was fond of her, but not as much as Charlie Carson." He waited for her reaction.

She delayed her answer while Grace ran down to the servant's entrance. "Is that so?"

"But she chose me."

Elsie turned on him. "But she never loved you. Isn't that right?"

He chuckled at her audacity. "I've had plenty of loving in my life, Mrs. Hughes. Though from your sharp tongue, I think you could do with some more." He raised his hand and made to brush her arm.

She pulled back sharply from his floating hand and her blood boiled. "Mr. Grigg, you are a sleazy little rat of a man and I regret everything I have ever done for you, you ungrateful louse!"

His face turning red and he took a step closer to her. "You have quite the mouth, Mrs. Hughes. It's bound to get you in trouble some day." He stared her down. "But I suppose your husband gets the brunt of it, sorry lad."

She took a step back. "Yes, Mr. Grigg. He gets all of it." She took off down the stairs without waiting to see if he would follow. Of course he did and they both walked into the downstairs.

She set her basket beside Grace's by the entrance and managed to take off her coat while still holding William. Grace was still struggling with her buttons and she bent to help.

When they were all out of their outside attire, Grace spoke. "Can I see da?"

"I suppose, love. But only for a short time. I have to take Mr. Grigg here to see your d… to see Mr. Carson," she corrected quickly. She liked having the upper hand in things, especially when it came to good-for-nothing scum like him. "Follow me," she gestured to Mr. Grigg.

Grace skipped through the corridors to her da's office. Elsie held her hand close the whole way.

Mr. Carson's door was closed, but Grace fixed that in a hurry. Charles was at his desk with a dozen bottles of wine spread around him. He looked up at his little girl running towards him with arms spread wide.

"Da! I got ribbons and fa-bic!" He stood to the side of his desk and lifted his girl in his arms.

"Fa-bic! How exciting!" He lifted her higher before settling her back on the floor. "And did mummy find some things for your brother?"

"She did," Elsie answered from the door. "Charles, darling, you have a visitor."

She stepped aside to allow Mr. Grigg to enter. "Darling, you remember Mr. Grigg."

Mr. Grigg did not expect the scene that played in front of him. That girl calling Charlie Carson da, and the boy was his too. But then Mrs. Hughes was actually…

Mr. Carson looked up at the man who, through the years, caused him so many mixed feelings. He didn't know what to think or to say first.

Grigg took care of that. "Charlie Carson, who would have thought? Married with two kids. Please excuse me, but _Mrs. Carson_ here failed to mention that these two were yours."

Charles looked to Elsie. "He recognized me in the shop, love, and insisted on returning with us. He said he wanted a chance to speak with you again, darling." She didn't want to interfere with Charles's opinion of his past pal or force her new found opinions on him. She tried her best to appear on friendly terms.

Charles saw right trough her attempts. He didn't know what transpired during this meeting, but he could tell by the atmosphere between them that is was not pleasant. Elsie never called him darling, love, or even Charles unless it was just them.

"Mr. Grigg, I am pleased to see you looking so well."

Grigg nodded his head and sat in the chair closest to the door. He removed his hat and crossed his legs.

Charles continued. "Let me introduce Grace and William Carson." he gestured to his most treasured possessions. "Gracie, this is Mr. Grigg."

Grace stepped up to the man she now knew as Mr. Grigg and practiced her curtsy. Grigg smiled and patted her on the head, leaving his hand to rest there. "I will repeat, such a pretty little thing. Reminds me of her mother." He peered at Mrs. Carson.

Elsie glared at him with fire in her eyes. She tugged Grace back to her side. Grigg's hand brushed through her hair and she moved. Elsie was about to throw out another comment before a knock on the door interrupted her.

Mr. Barrow peeked through. "Mrs. Carson, I was hoping Grace would be available to help me tinker with this clock."

Grace ran to the door, hopeful that her mummy would let her help.

Elsie answered for her. "Thank you, Mr. Barrow. I'm sure she will enjoy that."

When Grace left, there was a silence before William made himself known. "Mum, mum, mum." He called.

Elsie knew he wanted fed, but she didn't want to leave Charles.

"Elsie, would you let two old friends have a moment?" Charles lead her to the door with Grigg's eyes following them.

Elsie reluctantly complied. "Alright, love." Before he knew what was happening, she kissed him passionately on the lips. They parted after only a moment, but it satisfied Elsie and she closed the door behind her.

Usually, Charles frowned on such public displays, but he knew she would only do that if she felt it was absolutely necessary. He saw the way Grigg looked and talked to her and he agreed, it was necessary.

When it was only the two of them, Charles spoke seriously. "What do you want Charlie?"

"Want? I only wanted to see my old partner." He tried to sound appalled at Charles even thinking he had another motive.

"Stop the bloody pretext, Grigg. What do you want?" His growing fury brought him closer to Grigg.

Grigg was still relaxed against the back of his chair. "If you must know, I was also pleased by the prospect of walking with Mrs. Hughes again, that is, before I knew she was Mrs. Carson."

Grigg continued before Charles could cut in. "And two kids, Charlie! Why last time I saw you two she must have been with child. Is that when Mrs. Hughes became Mrs. Carson?"

Charles fumed and he stepped towards Grigg. "Stop it right there! Not that it is for you to judge, but Mrs. Carson and I have been happily married for over 11 years."

Grigg stared at him, aiming for his underbelly. "What about Alice? You claimed to love her at one time. Even proposed."

"Yes, I did. But she admitted that she made the wrong choice."

"And she chose me!"

Charles couldn't understand Grigg's motives for this conversation. "Maybe she did, but looking back you did me a great favor. If Alice had chosen me I would have never met the future Mrs. Carson. And for that, I thank you." Charles was much calmer now that he saw Grigg squirm. "Why are we having this discussion? You were with Alice and I moved on."

Grigg stood, raising his voice. "But you wanted her, and I got her."

With that phrase, Charles understood what Grigg was after. It was always a competition to him, and he had to push until he crowned himself the victor. Charles stepped closer to him, his frame towering over. "And now you want Mrs. Carson, but I have her. Is that what this is about?"

Grigg stood down, realizing there was no way forward. "Always so high and mighty, Charlie. I think I will take my leave." He walked to the door and turned. "Where is Mrs. Carson, so that I may bid her a proper farewell?"

Charles blood curdled and he opened the door. "My wife is of none of your concern, Mr. Grigg."

Both men walked down the hall towards the exit. Charles shuffled Grigg past the housekeeper's sitting room, where he was sure Elsie was feeding William. He opened the back door. "Good day, Mr. Grigg." His next phrase was genuine, but demanding. "I wish you the best in your future, but that future does not involve me or my family so I warn you not to seek out any of us again."

Grigg's mouth formed a crooked smile. He sauntered back up the stairs to the street.

Charles waited until he was completely out of view. He shut the door and proceeded to Mrs. Carson's sitting room. Elsie was holding a fussy William and pacing the floor when he entered.

"Is he gone?" she asked.

Charles nodded his head and shut her door behind him.

"Oh Charles, will you ever forgive me? I'm afraid I felt rather cornered and he insisted on returning. I hoped he wouldn't try and upset you, but I believe that was inevitable after my words with him and what I did to you."

"Els, slow down," he chided. "And take care of my boy."

She sat down and unbuttoned her dress. William quickly found her breast. "I wasn't comfortable starting him with that man still in the house." She looked up to her husband. "You were right about Grigg. He is nothing like that sickly man in need of help those years ago."

"I'm glad we finally agree over something that has to do with him."

"I should have given him more of an ear full. I have a good mind to call him right back here and…"

"Els, please. He's gone so lets not threaten to bring him back."

She quietly watched her boy nurse.

"I'm sorry if he was deplorably rude to you."

Elsie spoke abruptly. "Don't you go blaming yourself for his crude remarks. He is the one to blame. But I am fine."

Charles nodded to show he accepted that Grigg was responsible for his thoughtless comments. "I think he was jealous."

Whipping her head to face him, she spoke. "Jealous? Of me?"

"No, love. Jealous of me because I have you." He hovered over her and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He lingered there as her free hand snaked around his neck.

She nuzzled her head against his and thanked God for her lot in life.

Charles was thinking the same thing. "Thank you for saying yes," he whispered to her hairline.

"There was never any other answer," she whispered back.

Their moment ended when Mrs. Patmore's screech sailed clear through the shut door.

"Oh God, now what?" Charles ran through the door and to the lair of the screecher.

Charles eyes were immediately drawn to the white coating that covered half of the counter and the surrounding floor. Mrs. Patmore stood in the middle of the mess with white in her hair and patched all over her body. The kitchen maids and Daisy stood back away from the mess and from their superior's wrath. Charles's eyes were finally drawn to the side of the room where his daughter stood silently against the door frame, looking completely innocent, but hiding a smirk.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks again for your reviews! I have no idea how often I will be able to update this, but I hope you enjoy this for now!**

* * *

Grace had it coming to her after such antics. After managing to make it snow flour through the entire kitchen, at Thomas's gentle encouragement, Grace found herself confined to her da's pantry for the entire week. She was also not allowed to spend any more time alone with the under butler. She shuffled her feet while her mummy drug her in the room every morning. She was allowed out for meals, but escorted back right after. She tried sneaking out a few times, but the halls were always full of people under strict orders from their superiors to return her immediately.

Her final day in 'solitary confinement' was the worst yet. She wore out the excitement of every toy she had access to and was bored out of her mind. William was in the room which would usually give her some entertainment, but he chose to nap for over an hour. Her jailer that day was Mr. Mosley, who proved no fun at all. He tried telling her a story about a bear, but he didn't do the funny voices her da did.

Mr. Mosley was feeling just as awkward as his 'prisoner.' Usually Grace was left on her own to play with the door cracked, but with William sleeping too, Mrs. Carson asked him to stay with them. He already tried making conversation with the girl, but she did not take off with any of his topics. He polished every piece of silver Mr. Carson had out for him to do, twice. Now he sat by the door with his head tilted back, looking towards the ceiling.

Grace laid in the middle of the floor with her arms and legs sprawled in a star shape. She pretend she was outside looking up at the stars. She saw a million shooting stars and wished on every one. She saw one more go by when William let out a loud cry.

The noise broke through both Mr. Mosley and Grace's trance. Mr. Mosley stood up and walked over to the corner where William tossed and turned on his large pillow. He knew he had to do something, but all his experience leading up to this moment could not have possibly prepared him for a tiny screaming child. He looked to Grace with his mouth open and a clueless expression.

Grace waited for him to pick up William, like mummy and da did. When Mr. Mosley continued to stare at her she squinted her eyes at him. "Pick him up, Mr. Mo-sey. So he stops crying."

A direction, even from a little girl, was enough guidance for him. Mr. Mosley picked William up under the elbows and held him a foot away for a second before bringing him to his hip, like he saw other do. His stiff frame made it hard to support William and he only continued to cry. "Mum, mum, mum!"

Grace took pity on the sight. "Maybe he want his toy."

She held up a small noisemaker that William liked to chew on. William pushed it out of her hands.

Grace saw this as a new challenge and a new form of entertainment for her. She remembered William laughing at her when she fell those few months ago.

"Will-am! Watch!"

She got his attention and did a big wind-up with her upper body. She let go and spun until she fell on the floor.

William's cries turned to a small pout watching his sister's antics.

"Look at her, William!" Mr. Mosley was surprised and relieved to see the boy calm at his sister's sillies.

Grace got to her feet and smiled at her brother.

"Will-am! Watch again!" This time she made great whooping noises as she fell and dramatically flung her feet in the air once she hit the floor.

William laughed even more and threw his head back. Mr. Mosley had to balance the weight under the boy quickly so he didn't tumble from his arms. He decided not to take any more chances with his employers most treasured belongings, so he set William's feet on the floor and held his hands to help him stand.

Grace continued her clowning around and William thought it got funnier with each fall. Grace made all kinds of noises and fell in every position and on every piece of furniture in the room.

Eventually, the performer tired out and laid face down on the floor in front of William. William wanted to a see his sister, so he moved his feet in her direction.

He dropped Mr. Mosley's hands and moved his chubby legs the few steps until he fell over Grace's back.

"Grace!" Mr. Mosley exclaimed. "Did you see that? William walked all by himself!"

Grace flipped herself over so William was giggling on her stomach. "Do it again Will-am!" She exclaimed and pushed him into a sitting position.

First, Grace held him up under his arms, but he tried to turn to her instead of walking to Mr. Mosley. Then, Mr. Mosley held him up and Grace called him from across the room.

"Will-am! Come here, love!" She tried to talk to him like her mummy did.

William put one foot in front of the other and managed a step or two before tumbling on his bottom.

They practiced a few times until William was taking the four steps over to his sister. Grace was very excited to be the first person to see her brother walking. She heard her mummy and da talking about the special moment when William would take his first steps.

"Let's show mummy and da!" Grace exclaimed flinging open the door and charging down the hall. She called out to her parents, which caused quite a stir from everyone.

"What is it pet?" Mrs. Patmore rushed out of the kitchen.

Grace took her hand. "Come see Mrs. Pat-i-more! It's a secret."

Daisy followed her along with the rest of the downstairs members from the servants hall. Mr. Carson just reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the mass exit towards the hall outside his pantry.

"What on earth is going on?" he asked, worried another disaster was just around the corner.

"Da!" Grace pulled him into the crowd. "Come see Will-am!"

Mr. Mosley made sure everyone gave William proper space to move. The servants huddled around in the entry ways, all wondering what Grace had to show.

Mr. Carson pushed through the crowd. "What is everyone loitering for? Get back to your duties. We have a dinner to serve and you maids…"

The servants still knew him as the formidable butler while he was performing his butler duties, but the moment he scooped up either of his children, he turned into a teddy bear. It this instance, they foresaw his teddy bear side and chose to stay put.

William, supported by Mr. Mosley, stood at one end of the hall and Grace ran to the other end.

"Watch!" Grace knelt on the floor opposite William. She gave him a great big smile and reached her arms towards him. William smiled back and took two unassisted steps before plunking down to the ground.

It was enough of a show to warrant applause and awes from the audience.

Mr. Carson's stern persona melted to a puddle. He had a proud smile as he stepped forward and scooped his boy into his arms. "Look at you, lad. You'll be running through these halls before we know it."

William clapped his hands on her da's shoulder and giggled even more when he tickled his belly. Grace jumped around his legs, enjoying her part in the milestone.

The staff watched the moment play out. They saw the transformation to teddy bear right before their eyes.

Mrs. Carson entered the downstairs to find no one around. She heard a collective cheer and went to investigate. She finally found her entire staff huddled around the narrow hall. She came up behind them.

"What is going on here?" she asked, wondering what could warrant such attention.

Thomas turned upon hearing her and ushered her to the center of the huddle. "See for yourself."

Charles spotted her pushing through the crowd. "Elsie, you must see this!" Her first name slipping off his tongue went unnoticed by him, but fully noted by everyone else. His beaming eyes made her smile and even more curious than before.

He set William down on Grace's end of the hall and let Grace hold him up. "Go on, my lad. Show mummy what your big sister taught you." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at Grace.

Elsie made eye contact with Charles and he gestured for her to kneel. "Go to mummy!" Grace exclaimed in her brother's ear.

Elsie soon realized what his new trick was. She stood opposite her boy and crouched down. "Come here, love. Come to mummy."

His toothless grin grew when he saw her. "Mum, mum, mum!" he said clearly.

His vocalizations made the female staff let out a collective awe. Elsie let out a laugh. "Come to your mum, darling."

He began his waddle, swaying from one side to the other. He paused after three steps and wobbled.

"Stay straight, love. That's it! All the way!" Her face absolutely beamed with delight.

William balanced himself out and walked the rest of the way, falling forwards into her awaiting arms. She gathered him to her chest and held him tight.

The crowd, which held a collective breath while he was performing his trick, let out another whoop. He traveled even farther than the time before. They turned to each other offering satisfied smiles. Mr. Mosley was proudly telling everyone who cared to hear how the events progressed.

Elsie still held her boy fast against her with her eyes shut. Charles walked up to her.

She sensed his presence without having to open her eyes. "He's growing up. My baby's not a baby anymore."

Charles smirked at his wife. "Oh, he still has a ways to go, but I know he will always be a mummy's boy." He brought his hand to his son's head. "Isn't that right lad?"

William lifted his head from her shoulder and grinned at his da before dipping back into her. He moved his fingers through the lacy front of her dress.

Elsie looked at her husband through her eyelashes and over William's shoulder. "I've decided he's not going to grow any more. We'll keep him just like this."

Charles smiled at her unobtainable wish. "Alright, Els. We'll work on that." He reached for her arm and bent to kiss her temple. She sighed and looked to her little boy.

Charles turned to walk into his pantry. As soon as he turned, the mob, whose eyes were previously glued on their superiors, dispersed and returned to their duties.

Elsie broke from her trance when she felt a light tug on her dress. Grace looked up at her. "Do I still have to stay in da's room?"

Elsie tightened her lips and sighed. "Have you learned your lesson Grace?" She stared her down. "I never want to hear anything more about your pranks or hear about you causing trouble." She spoke sternly to her little girl.

"Yes, mummy," Grace replied nodding her head. Her mouth formed a line, trying to hide a growing smile. This conversation sounded like it was going to end well for her.

Elsie continued. "Because if I do hear about another prank, I will send you straight back in there and won't let you out until next Christmas."

Grace nodded again.

"Alright, you are free for now."

Grace did a gleeful spin and skipped past her down the hallway. She had to find Thomas and see what fun they would have. This time, she would be even more careful not to be caught.


	24. Chapter 24

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I am so very sad at the ending of Downton, but I can't wait to see the Christmas special!**

 **I am so excited that I have TWO new chapter to share with you! I will post the next one tomorrow. Thank you so much to anyone who is still reading this story!**

* * *

The season was coming to a close, once again. The endless round of parties for the upstairs lot and executing the parties by the downstairs lot left the everyone exhausted. It was deemed a success by all, but both upstairs and downstairs families were ready to return to Downton.

As a treat, Lord Grantham informed the staff they would have a special outing before returning, paid for by the family. It was because of this that Mrs. Patmore was peeking her head into Mrs. Carson's sitting room in search of Grace.

The person of interest was burping dolly, who just finished her dinner and was about to go to bed. She sat on a chair in the corner and rocked back and forth with dolly against her shoulder. Her brother was content to sit on the floor and stack blocks on top of each other. Her mummy sat at her desk engrossed with Grantham house's accounts.

"Mrs. Carson, may I borrow Grace for a moment? I have a job for her in the kitchen." Mrs. Patmore smiled through her teeth.

Mrs. Carson turned from her desk work to face her visitor. "I'm sure she would. Grace?"

Grace's head perked up as soon as she heard her name. She dropped dolly and ran to the door. "I can help!" she exclaimed jumping into action.

Mrs. Carson smiled at her girl's excitement and turned back to her desk. "What sort of job is it?"

Mrs. Patmore swallowed as she searched for an answer. "Just some mixing and taste testing of this new recipe."

Mrs. Carson was satisfied with the answer. "Have a good time. And for heavens sake, don't give her any more biscuits."

"Certainly Mrs. Carson," Mrs. Patmore said as she took Grace's arm and lead her away.

They passed the butler's open door and Mrs. Patmore felt the need to peek in there too.

"Hello, Mr. Carson."

He looked up from his polishing and noticed Grace behind her skirt.

"Grace is just going into the kitchen to help me with mixing and tasting this new recipe." She smiled.

Mr. Carson was confused as to why he needed to be informed of this plan. "Go on then," he said.

"Right, then." Mrs. Patmore smiled again as they continued down the hall.

They walked a-ways before Grace interjected. "Mrs. Pat-i-more, the kitchen is that way." Grace pointed the opposite way down the hall.

Mrs. Patmore sighed and lowered her voice. "Yes, Grace. The kitchen is that way, but I have a secret for you first."

Grace's eyes opened wider and her lips curled under in excitement. She hurried behind Mrs. Patmore who moved quickly towards the servant hall.

It seemed the entire staff was huddled together at the far end of the table. They stopped their chatter when Mrs. Patmore entered with Grace behind her.

"You got her?" Thomas stood from his seat on the end.

"Well, I'm glad you had such confidence in me." Mrs. Patmore retorted dragging Grace towards the group.

Miss Baxter spoke up. "We didn't doubt. I'm just not sure this is a good idea."

Mrs. Patmore brought Grace around to the seat Thomas vacated. "Lets see what she thinks."

Mrs. Patmore stood on one side of her and Thomas bent to her level on her other side. "We have a very important job for you."

Grace looked at all the faces starring back at her and felt very important. She listened carefully to Thomas.

"I'm sure you know we have a day off coming up."

Grace nodded her head. She heard all the excitement about a whole day off. She was thrilled along with the rest of the staff when her da told everyone. He even told her where they were going. "Da says we're going to a palace where the King lives." Grace thought this sounded very exciting, but she heard some groans coming from some of the staff.

Thomas stuck to his plan. "I've been to the palace, Grace, and there is nothing really special to see. Just some old rooms and old paintings and men wearing funny hats."

This last image made Grace giggle.

He tilted his head towards Grace. "It is a shame that your da chose the palace when there are so many other things to do in London."

Grace was excited to see the palace when her da first mentioned it, but Thomas made her disappointed in the choice. "What other things Thomas?"

The entire staff watched Thomas choose his words carefully. "Well, Grace, I wouldn't want you to be disappointed…"

"Please Thomas!" she begged.

Thomas smiled and placed his hand on her head. He looked to the ceiling to think for a moment. "Well Grace, I'm just thinking off the top of my head… There's always the sea shore, only a short ride outside of the city."

Grace's eyes brightened. She remembered her trip to see Aunt Becky. "I was at the shore, but it was too cold to swim."

Thomas continued. "You never took a paddle in the sea? But you must have built a castle made of sand?"

Grace shook her head, realizing all these important things she has never done. "Or Will-am!"

Thomas gave her a surprised look before glancing and winking at Mrs. Patmore.

"What? Never even made a castle made of sand! And you're already 4 years old." Mrs. Patmore rolled her eyes with disbelief. "Well," she began, "In that case, I think we should all use our day off to show Grace and William the sea shore."

The staff vocalized their support. Grace bounced in her seat, thrilled at this change in plans.

Thomas let out a loud sigh and his eyebrows drew together. "It is a wonderful plan, but Mr. Carson already decided we are going to the palace."

The staff followed his lead and showed their disappointment.

Grace looked at all the long faces. A plan formed in her head and she smiled. "I know, I'll tell da I want to swim in the sea and make castles made from sand…"

Daisy cut in. "And you could throw a ball on the beach and play tag…"

"You could collect all the shells that wash up," Mr. Mosley interjected.

"And I could pack a picnic for us all with plenty of shortbread," Mrs. Patmore added causing Grace to squirm with excitement.

"And I'm sure Mr. Bates would buy you a penny lick." Anna smiled and brushed Grace's arm.

Grace was convinced that the sea shore is where she wanted to go. She jumped down from her chair ready to run straight to her da.

Before she could get anywhere, Thomas held her back and the entire staff expressly told her to stay put.

Thomas bent to her level again and made sure she was focused on him. "Grace, you can talk to your da if you want, but how about you tell him that it was your idea."

Grace looked confused. "Why?"

Thomas was at a loss, so Anna spoke up. "That is part of the secret."

Grace understood about keeping secrets. She nodded her head. "Okay." She jumped down again and ran towards the door.

Mrs. Patmore held her back once again. "Remember Grace. Just pretend it was your idea. You don't have to tell him anything about us."

She nodded and swerved around Mrs. Patmore.

Thomas and Mrs. Patmore shared a satisfied wink.

Mr. Carson was just finished polishing the majority of Grantham house's silver. He slid his arms into his jacket as his door opened.

"Gracie! Were you a big help to Mrs. Patmore?" He sat down at his desk as she walked towards him.

Grace's mind was on one specific task. "Da, I want to go to the sea shore."

He was taken aback by her outburst. "Where did this come from?"

Grace continued without answering his question. "I want to swim in the sea and make castles out of sand and play ball and find shells and have ice cream." Her eyes were all aglow with excitement just taking about such an excursion.

"Well, I'm sure we can manage a trip to the shore sometime. Perhaps when we next visit Aunt Becky…"

"No, da. We can go on your day off and Thomas can play ball with me and Mr. Bates can buy me ice cream."

Her da beckoned her closer. "I thought you were looking forward to seeing Buckingham Palace, where the King lives."

Grace stepped closer, so she was beside his chair. "But I want to go to the shore more."

Mr. Carson sighed. He found it hard to say no to his little girl, but their plans were already set with the staff and they already went to the shore not two years ago. "Gracie, we have to think about the other staff too. They are probably looking forward to Buckingham Palace and I would hate to…"

Grace wasn't supposed to talk about the rest of the staff, so she focused on her plan. She climbed into his lap and placed her little hands on his shoulders. She stuck her bottom lip out slightly as she played her trump card. She made her eyes look very sad and said in a slow voice, "Please."

Mr. Carson held her waist as she climbed on him. He knew he didn't have the strength to say no to her when she looked like that.

He let out a loud breath and tried to avoid her penetrating eyes as he made his decision. "Alright, I will place your suggestion before the staff and gather their reaction."

Grace squealed and threw her arms around him. His wide grin grew as she started giggling against his shoulder.

* * *

Mr. Carson entered the servants hall early that evening. The entire staff, minus housekeeper, were seated and waiting with bated breath. Grace scotched into her seat and smiled at Thomas.

Mr. Carson motioned for the staff to sit as he remained standing at the head. "I would like to confirm with you our outing plans for our day off next week. I know we decided on Buckingham Palace, but I've been thinking about our outing two years ago to the shore. I believe I speak for everyone when I say we had an enjoyable day. Only I wondered how you would feel about repeating that excursion this year?"

The staff's faces didn't give anything away as they appeared to contemplate the change in plans.

Thomas spoke first. "Well, Mr. Carson, I think we were looking forward to Buckingham Palace, but I think the shore would be fine as well." He received some nods from the staff with his words.

Mr. Carson clapped his hands together. "Right then, has it been decided?" Everyone agreed nonchalantly. "Good, then we can get on with our dinner."

As staff discussions began, Mrs. Carson entered with William toddling along ahead of her. Her husband pulled out her chair as she sat, placing William beside her. She noted that the noise at the table was louder than usual.

"What's all the fuss about?" she asked her husband.

"We just had a change of plans for our outing that I hope you will approve of. Grace came to me earlier and gave a convincing argument in favor of going to the shore."

Elsie raised her head from her plate to take in this turn of events. "She convinced you? More like gave you one look and you were putty."

Charles raised his eyebrows. "Precisely. Now then, everyone also seems to be in favor of Grace's plan."

"Naturally." Elsie took a sip of wine.

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

She glanced sideways at him. "I only mean that I heard some talk earlier about… oh never mind."

"No, please continue Elsie." He was now questioning how this panned out.

Elsie put her fork down and gave Charles her full attention. "I only meant that I think some of the staff have been talking of returning to the shore." He turned his head, contemplating this news. "It wouldn't surprise me if they used your daughter to subtly convince you to change your mind."

He turned his head quickly towards his daughter. Grace was giggling at Thomas who was talking in silly voices.

He pressed his lips together and huffed. He knew he'd been had.

Elsie saw the tension climbing and worked to deescalate. "Don't let it bother you. They're happy and you are a better man for adhering to their wishes." He began eating again, though still tense.

Elsie spooned her food into her mouth and helped William, who managed to get more food on his cheeks than in his mouth. She lowered her head to focus on her plate, but kept her gaze scanning the table. Mrs. Patmore came in briefly and exchanged a few words with Mr. Barrow. As she made her way back to the kitchen, Elsie noticed her satisfied smile aimed towards a clueless butler.

Elsie calmly set her spoon down, wiped her mouth, and tilted her head towards the bottom half of the table. "Mr. Barrow." Her voice was forceful to attract as much attention as possible. Thomas's head lifted at her call. "I wanted to thank you for offering to watch Grace during the staff outing. It was very kind of you."

Thomas stopped chewing. He looked around the table at the blank stares from the staff before returning to Mrs. Carson.

Elsie continued. "Grace was over the moon when you mentioned the possibility of spending a day at the shore and spending it with _you_." She accentuated the final word.

Before Thomas could retort, she explained further. "You see, Mr. Carson and I can't oversee the staff and watch these two. And then we," she gestured to the man wearing a confused expression beside her, "heard you you discussing going to the sea side earlier today."

The staff sucked in a collective breath.

"And during that discussion, you did offer to watch Grace. Didn't you?" She finally allowed for the under butler to speak.

He saw her all too telling smile and gave her his only possible answer. "Yes, Mrs. Carson. I can hardly wait to spend the entire day with Grace."

Grace squealed with delight with the promise of spending more time with her friend.

Mrs. Patmore chose the wrong time to enter the servants hall with extra beans.

Elsie stopped her before she could escape. "And I must also thank Mrs. Patmore for your generous offer."

She placed the beans and squinted her eyes at the housekeeper. "My offer for what, pray tell?"

Elsie took a sip of wine. "For spending our outing with William."

 **Next Chapter, a day at the sea side.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Let me just note that I LOVE THIS CHAPTER! I hope you do too! I hope to continue this story even though Downton is ending (tear). Merry Christmas and Happy (Last) Downton Day!**

* * *

The sun shown brightly, on the day of their departure, warming the sand and the water for its visitors. Lady Grantham was more than happy to pay everyone's fair once Mr. Carson informed her of the staff decision.

The Carson family all woke thrilled for this day to finally arrive. Grace told William everything they were to do and see. She saw Thomas everyday and mentioned a new shore activity she wanted to do until the day finally came. William listened to his sister and became excited by her tone of voice, even if he couldn't comprehend most of it.

Charles and Elsie were excited for a different reason. They had a day to themselves. Of course they would be overseeing the staff, but their children were in the hands of others. They were both interested to see how the day would play out.

As soon as Grace and William were up and dressed, Elsie handed them off to their caretakers. Thomas was pleased to be spending time with Grace, but her 4 year old energy wore him out just begin near her. He held her hand as they boarded the train and listened to her babble on about the fun they were going to have.

Mrs. Patmore was less than thrilled. She knew the staff huddle did not escape the notice of the Scottish Dragon and she was paying the price. William began their walk to the station on his own two feet, but Mrs. Patmore underestimated his speed. He wandered off too many times that she ended up carrying him. Her arms hurt after carrying him half way to the station. He would not sit still in her lap during the train ride and nothing she tried kept him from his loud whining.

Charles and Elsie followed the staff to the station at a leisurely pace, arm in arm, always keeping their children in their sight. They sat a few seats away from them on the train and watched the madness unfold. Grace was complaining about her belly growling, the hard seat, and over the fact that Thomas forgot to bring dolly. William wanted to walk all over there train and was not content to stay with Mrs. Patmore.

Elsie tried her hardest not to interfere.

"Let them be," her husband said calmly patting her hand. He was pleased to be in on Elsie's scheme this time and not on the other side. He was happy to reap the rewards.

Elsie sighed and sat back. She was very much enjoying watching the under butler and cook slowly turn frazzled at the hands of her two children.

"And what are your plans for the day, Mrs. Carson?" Charles asked.

Elsie looked up at him. "Well, Mr. Carson, I can see now that we have to keep those four within eyesight at all time. But I hope we can find a quiet place to sit and relax and maybe take a walk along the sea."

"That sounds perfectly lovely." Charles tugged on her hand which was hidden between them.

At her first sight of the ocean waves, Grace dropped Thomas's hand and started running. She found the perfect spot to lay their blanket and promptly began ripping her shoes and socks off.

Mrs. Patmore caught her in action. "Grace, what would your mother say!" Mrs. Patmore helped her discard of her socks in a more lady like fashion before Mrs. Carson noticed.

William sat on the blanket not sure what to think of the tan flakes surrounding him. He ran his fingers over the sand only to find some of the flakes stuck to his fingers. He picked up a big clump and threw it on the blanket.

"William, No!" Mrs. Patmore scolded trying to brush it off.

Grace readied herself for the water and hurried Thomas along. "Hurry Thomas! It's hot!" The sand was burning the bottom of her feet and she pictured dipping her toes into the cool blue water. It looked so sumptuous in her mind. She tore off towards the water leaving a struggling Thomas trying to roll up his pant legs.

She reached the water's edge and gently dipped a toe in. The water was cool and soothing on her hot soles. She wiggled her feet until they sunk deeper into the sand. A wave crept up quickly. Grace let out a short screech and ran towards the safe land. She watched the wave shrink as it neared her and she giggled at her immediate fright.

Thomas finally caught up to her and was more than out of breath. "Grace, you can't just run off like that. You must wait for me and then we will go together."

Grace couldn't hear him because she was focused on the way the wind blew her hair and dress about. As far out as here eyes could see, there was only water. She wondered what it would be like to swim way far out. She took another look at the angry waves and thought better about trying.

"Let's make a castle made of sand, Thomas!" She had enough of the water for the time being. She ran back to Mrs. Patmore and William on their blanket.

Thomas let out a snort and a smile as the small spirit launched herself right back where he just came from.

Mrs. Patmore just managed to clean off all the sand William piled on the blanket as Grace came running towards her. She set up a chair for herself and just settled in as Grace's speedy feet kicked a pile of sand back on the blanket.

"Oh Grace!" Mrs. Patmore huffed, refusing to move again.

"Mrs. Pat-i-more, We're building a castle made of sand!" Grace exclaimed while bouncing on the sand.

"I can't wait to see it, pet. It looks like Mr. Barrow has one started by the water there." She gestured to where Thomas was scooping up wet sand and forming it into a point. Lucky for her, it was a good ways from where she was currently contently sitting.

Grace saw Thomas had started the castle without her. "Thank you Mrs. Pat-i-more!" She turned her head as she ran away. "Will-am's eating sand."

Sure enough, Mrs. Patmore turned to her charge to see his mouth full of sand and smiling up at her. "By heck!"

* * *

The Carson parents positioned themselves on a sand dune so they were witness to all the happenings. Charles rented them two chairs and an umbrella so they were sufficiently covered. Once settled, Elsie bent to remove her shoes and stockings.

She could feel him watching her. "Avert your eyes, Mr. Carson." She smiled.

"Doesn't a husband receive any privileges?" he huffed sinking into his chair.

Elsie contemplated his question. "Perhaps, but not in public." She was tempted to throw her stockings at him. Instead, she sat down and watched her two animals run their keepers ragged. She couldn't help but giggle at Mr. Barrow when he ran all the way to the water only to have Grace run right back again. And she almost interfered when she saw William grab and handful of sand and stuff it in his mouth.

"It's like watching a live show, all for us." Charles commented, very content with his front row seat.

Elsie chuckled. "Care for some lemonade, Mr. Carson?" She pulled out a thermos with two cups she backed in her bag.

"Delighted, Mrs. Carson," he answered with a smug voice.

They sipped peacefully, watching Mrs. Patmore attempt to clear William's mouth of sand. Mrs. Patmore reached her fingers under his tongue where he was hiding it and scooped it out as best she could. He bit her finger twice already and there was more sand to remove. She caught sight of Mr. and Mrs. Carson sipping lemonade. When they saw the drained cook's gaze, they raised their cups in unison.

* * *

An hour later, Grace was content to throw a ball with Thomas and William played with his blocks while Mrs. Patmore fanned her face.

Elsie had her eyes closed and was enjoying relaxing when her husband leaned close to her ear. "Shall we take advantage of this short lived peace? Will you go for a walk with me, dear wife?"

She turned to him so their faces were much too close for a public setting. "I would enjoy that very much, dear husband."

He took her arm in his as they walked along the water's edge. "So mummy…" Charles began.

"That's Mrs. Carson for today." she interjected.

"I apologize, Mrs. Carson." He played along. "You remind me of someone I used to work with."

"Is that so." She sucked in her cheeks.

"Yes. I vaguely remember a similar scene where this woman and I, Mrs. Hughes was her name, took a lovely paddle into the sea together."

"I see. This Mrs. Hughes woman walked out with you?"

"Passeth all understanding, she offered me her hand." He stopped them a good ways from the rest of the staff. "And I took it."

She lifted her chin. "Well, I am no Mrs. Hughes. I am certainly older than she was two years ago and I'm tied down with two little ones and an old curmudgeon for that matter…"

"Ooo, what baggage." Charles mock complained.

"But," she held back a laugh, "I can offer you more than my hand." She stepped closer to him.

He couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer. He began at her wrists and trailed his fingers slowly to her shoulders. "What exactly are you offering?"

Her eyes filled with mirth. "Wouldn't you like to know, Mr. Carson."

He met her gaze and lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss was all too brief for either of them, but Charles was pleased to finally have the privilege of publicly showing his affection for the former Mrs. Hughes.

* * *

After a lunch of Grace complaining she wanted ice cream first and William throwing his food across the beach, Mr. and Mrs. Carson decided to give their friends a reprieve.

"Come here, Gracie girl!" Charles stretched his arms and they were quickly filled with a very sandy little girl.

Elsie scooped up William as he laid fussing on the blanket. "Thank you Mrs. Patmore, Mr. Barrow." She followed her husband and daughter to the water.

Thomas exhaled deeply and laid back on the blanket closing his eyes. Mrs. Patmore's arms went limp as she finally relaxed in her chair.

Elsie quickly comforted William and he was soon fascinated with looking over the water. She set him on his feet and held his hands as they made their way to the rest of their family. Charles had Grace rolled up in his arms as he tickled her belly. She erupted with laughter. He placed her on her feet at the edge of the ocean. She jumped back away from the small wave threatening to swallow her feet.

"Come on, Gracie! I dare you!" Her da winked at her mummy as he urged her forward. Elsie's eyebrows rose at his statement.

Grace shook her head and took a step backwards.

"Look, love," Elsie said. "Even William likes it." William watched the water come up towards him. He raised his feet from the ground, curled his legs, and hung by his mummy's hands.

"Mamamama!" William babbled happily, laughing when the cool water rushed over his toes.

Grace still looked skeptical.

Charles stepped to over to Grace. "Here, love. You can hold my hand." He held out his right hand to her and gave her a reassuring smile.

His smile gave her confidence a boost and she took his hand tightly in hers. He stood tall and they took a few tentative steps together. Grace flinched a bit as she saw a big wave coming towards them, but she saw how small it looked once it lapped up her feet.

Charles gave her time to adjust to the water. "Shall we paddle out a bit farther? Maybe we will see some fish or a whale!"

Her eyes lit up.

Her da continued. "Or maybe a knights fleet of ships…"

"Or an oct-pus!" Grace exclaimed ready to walk out further.

Charles laughed heartily walking her over to Elsie and William.

"I'm afraid we will be taking back at least a bucket load of sand. William seems to be a sand magnet, attracting the substance into every nook and cranny of his body." She looked at Grace on the other side of Charles. "And Grace has it in her hair. That will certainly be a good time getting it out." Elsie smiled through her grievances.

Charles met her dancing eyes, offering his left hand.

She lifted William onto her left hip as his wet feet kicked her sides. She addressed her little boy. "Shall we walk out with you da, love?" He lowered his forehead playfully to her cheek and giggled. She rubbed her cheek against his soft skin before turning to her husband whose hand was still in mid air.

She pulled up her skirt with the hand that was supporting William. That freed her right hand to slide gently into her husband's.

He let out a satisfied sigh and pulled her closer to his side.

There moment was interrupted by Grace's insistent tugging, wanting to travel into deeper waters.

Charles sighed. "What a difference two years can make." Elsie smiled, thinking back to their last paddle when they still kept their marriage and Grace a secret.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Charles interrupted, mirroring her thoughts.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." With his back to the people on the shore, he drew her fingers to his lips, placing a sweet kiss on his steadying hand.

The family waded out as far as they could without getting their clothes too wet. Grace pointed out all the birds flying overhead and swore she saw an octopus swim by. William was happy to have his mummy's full attention as they made silly sounds and shared kisses.

They walked back slowly, but Grace was not ready to return to solid ground. Elsie handed her boy off to Charles. She joined her daughter as they jumped over the rippling waves settling on the shore. Grace made a game of it and jumped as if her life depended on it.

Charles spend his time with William on solid ground. He spun William around and lifted him high above his head, letting him fall back into his arms. William loved the feeling and was full out belly laughing.

Once Grace was finished with the waves, her da repeated the same motions but with his slightly heavier little girl.

He held her high above his head. "Uh oh! I'm stuck like this!" he joked.

"Down, da!" Grace laughed.

"What's the magic word?" he began tickling her belly.

"Please!" she shrieked.

He let her fall down into him and placed her gently on the ground. Her legs were not yet ready to hold her, so she sank to the sand and leaned against his legs.

"Gracie," Elsie called. "Do you think we could convince your da to buy his girls an icy treat?" Elsie was just as excited as Grace.

"Oh yes! Please da!" She exclaimed bouncing up from her position.

"Oh alright." It didn't take long for Charles to submit. He took Grace's hand and they started for the stand. "One cone."

"Two cones, Mr. Carson." Elsie rectified, her lips curling with mirth.

He turned to give Elsie a look. "I stand corrected. _Two_ cones."

He left the stand with three cones and joined his family at the chairs and umbrella. Grace sat on his knee thoroughly enjoying her treat and horribly failing at catching the falling drips before they landed on her dress. Charles ate his quickly before it even had a chance to melt. Elsie shared hers with William who was unwilling to take his mouth off of the sweet treat.

Their day was fast coming to a close. As time drew on, the children's lids grew heavy. William slept against his mummy's chest and Grace laid her head in the crook of her da's arm.

Grace's loud snore made both parents smirk.

"They've had quite the day," Charles commented, taking in their heavy breathing.

"They're not the only ones." Elsie tilted her head towards a sacked out cook and under butler.


	26. Chapter 26

**I am very excited that I have an update for you! I hope to have a few more chapters coming soon! We have a bit of a flashback that I have thoroughly enjoyed writing. I will do my best to respond to reviewers as I really appreciate those who take the time to let me know what they thought.**

* * *

She rolled over in bed to find her husband leaned against his elbow staring at her with a content smile. After blinking the sleep away and letting a yawn pass, she stared back at him. They were still for a moment. Slowly, he raised his hand to her hip and caressed her side up to her neck. His fingers found purchase through the hair at the base of her neck and his thumb ran gently over her cheek. He pulled her close to him and planted a loving kiss on her lips. She moved away first and rested her head on his pillow.

"It's only one week," he said into her ear.

"Yes, but 6 nights," she answered scooting closer to him.

Judging by the sliver of light just beginning to show, It was time for them to begin their long day. He closed his eyes to briefly block out the events that were to come.

"Are you sure you will be alright with both of them? I could bring Grace with me," he offered.

"I'm sure. I don't want to add complications to your ride or to your first day back."

The end of the season meant it was time to transfer back to Downton. Charles always went back a day earlier than the family and that was not to change. Elsie needed to stay in London for a couple days to close the house. They decided Grace and William would stay with Elsie so Charles could focus on the transfer of the luggage and did not have to worry about a 4 year old running loose. Miss Baxter was to stay and return with Elsie and the children.

"I am only trying to take away some complications from you. I don't envy you staying on here with our two beasties on your own."

She let out a grunt and turned up to look at him. "I am thankful that Miss Baxter will be here. Otherwise I may have sent them both with you."

"Well then I will give her my deepest thanks." He balked at the thought of keeping track of both of them by himself for a weeks time without his wife.

She snuggled in tightly to his chest. "This week should actually be a bit of a holiday for me." He pulled her away so he could see her face and attempted to understand her meaning. "I only have two children to look after instead of an entire aristocratic family, a staff of over 10 people, and a needy husband on top of that."

Charles rolled his eyes. "Oh, my heart goes out for you."

They laughed for a moment before she turned around on the bed and let him spoon behind her.

"I'll miss you. All of you," he said to her ear.

"I know." She stroked his hand that came to rest on her hip. "We should get up."

He squeezed her thigh gently. "But I don't want to leave yet."

She reluctantly pulled herself upright and began to stand. "This isn't goodbye, love. We will walk you to the station, just the three of us."

"Good," he said, submitting to the inevitable. "I will need a proper goodbye then."

As it turned out, almost the entire staff found a reason to walk with them later that morning. The footmen and hall boys helped with the luggage. Anna and Miss Baxter went to ensure the ladies cases were accounted for. Mr. Bates accompanied his wife. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy planned to stop in at a few stores before their departure the following day.

It was a pleasant day for a walk. The air was not quite so thick and hot as usual. There was a slight breeze that helped compensate for the warm sun beating down.

Elsie carried William and Charles walked hand in hand with Grace, relishing in these last few moments with her. Once at the station, Charles took charge of the luggage making sure all was accounted for and ordering his footmen this way and that. Elsie corralled Grace and William into a corner of the station where they could move about, but she could keep track of them. Mrs. Patmore and Daisy stayed nearby, waiting for the train to leave before they began their shopping.

After his third check, Charles closed his ledger as the cargo train shut it's doors. The train hissed, ready to take off. He gestured his thanks to the staff helpers and dismissed them from their duty. He walked towards his little family, parked near the third class train car.

"Gracie, come give your da a proper goodbye."

His daughter ran to his crouched form and jumped into his arms. He lifted her to the sky before her head settled on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. "Love you da." She kissed his cheek.

Over Grace's shoulder, he saw his dismissed staff accumulating around him with smirks adorning every face.

He turned Grace around and whispered, "I love you too, my girl." He kissed her forehead. "Be a helper to your mummy, alright."

"Yes, da," she said sliding down his front.

Next, he reached for William who was holding his mummy's hand. William took the two steps to his da. Charles held his hands as he stood on his own.

"Don't you go giving your mother grief with your newfound skill, my little lad."

William giggled at his da and touched his nose.

Charles kissed William's hand and then his forehead before leading him back to his mummy.

Mrs. Patmore took William's hand and brought him to her side, freeing Elsie to give her proper goodbye.

Charles sighed as he stepped to his wife, but his eyes were fixed on the crowd surrounding them.

"Well, Mr. Carson," Elsie began, amused at her obviously disappointed husband. "So much for your proper goodbye."

He grunted and wrapped his arm around her waist. He pulled her a few steps away from the group so the couple could not be overheard.

"I believe this is as private as we're going to get," he said finally looking at her face.

She took his hand in hers. "One week, love."

"One very long week without the three of you…"

His next thought was cut off by the train whistle.

She patted his hand and shuffled on her feet preparing to depart. "You best go on. I wouldn't want you to miss the train."

He nodded and also prepared for the inevitable. "One week, Els." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, very aware of his audience. "I love you."

She nodded, turning her head down. "I love you too. Please telephone when you arrive."

He nodded and took a step back, glancing at Grace and William before turning around.

He only made it about three steps before he turned back to her abruptly. Cursing under his breath, he moved back to her side. Without hesitation or warning, he pulled her head and waist to him as he planted his lips squarely on hers. When he felt her arms wrap forcefully around her neck, he pulled her tighter and deepened their kiss.

The second train whistle forced him to pull away, but not before giving her one more chase kiss on the corner of her mouth. He hurried to his third class compartment, as eager to get away from that group as to catch his train.

Elsie wouldn't say she was surprised that her husband gave her a proper goodbye, she was astonished. She couldn't remember a time when he kissed her cheek in front of the staff, let alone such a passionate display. That kiss still had her heart pounding. She was even more convinced that this would be a very long week. They were forced to part for the season in years past, but for the past 4 years, they spend every day with each other.

She watched the train jolt from it's standstill and chug along towards Downton. She waited until it turned the corner and escape her view before glancing at their audience.

The staff forced themselves to turn away trying to hid their gleeful smirks. Mrs. Patmore and Anna were the only two brave enough to look directly at the Scott. Their gooey eyes and pleased sighs told her they were enjoying themselves.

Grace held Williams hand and showed him where the train disappeared. "Don't worry, Will-am. Da will be back soon," she assured him.

Elsie walked back to her clan, lifted William to her hip, and took Grace's hand. "Thank you for looking after William, Grace."

Grace nodded and her lip stuck out involuntarily.

Elsie noticed the change in her daughter. "What is it Gracie."

Her lip protruded further and she blinked her eyes. "He's coming back?" she asked. "I want da to come back."

Elsie bit her own lip, finding it hard to see her daughter distraught and fearful of being left again. She squatted the best she could with William in her arms and lifted Grace's face to hers. "Oh my love, your da would never leave even for a short time if he didn't have to. Da's going back to Downton and we will join him in only one week." She wiped a few tears that managed to fall on Grace's cheeks.

Grace nodded, though not entirely sure she was okay with this arrangement.

"How would you like to sleep with me tonight, love?"

Grace lifted her head and nodded it quickly. Not able to hold herself together any longer, she fell into her mummy's side and nuzzled her head against her shoulder.

Anna lifted William from Elsie's side, freeing Elsie's arms to wrap around her little girl. Grace maneuvered herself closer to her mummy and strataled her bent knees. Grace was getting quite big for Elsie to carry, but she stood without complaint and motioned for the staff to begin their walk to Grantham House.

Elsie removed Grace's little hat so she could rest her head comfortably on her shoulder. Grace's forehead rested on Elsie's neck and she stuck her thumb in her mouth.

Elsie felt and heard her daughter's sniffles as they walked. Anna walked behind her with William in tow. The lad sensed something was wrong and pulled forward towards his mummy. He decided he didn't want to be held by Anna anymore and let her know it with a cry.

"Shhh," Elsie turned to see her boy reaching his little arms towards her. "You must wait until we get home, love. Mummy can't carry you both."

William didn't understand or accept his mummy's words and tried again to stretch his arms to her shoulder letting out a more insistent cry followed by a "Mum, mum, mum."

Elsie sighed. This would be a long week.

The walk back to the house took much longer than it did before. Anna set a now sobbing William down once they got inside. He latched to Elsie's skirts as soon as his feet hit the ground. William's cries only fueled Grace's. Elsie managed to walk into her sitting room without trampling her son. She sat in the chair closest to the door. Grace positioned herself on one leg and Elsie pulled William on the other. She leaned back and let out a deep breath.

She took a firm but gentle voice. "Gracie, you've had your cry and now you must stop. You're upsetting William."

Grace pulled her tighter, but simmered her tears.

"We will see da soon and talk to him on the telephone everyday."

That news made Grace turn her head. "I talk to da?" she asked.

"Certainly. You and William. Your da said he would call right when he arrived at Downton."

"Can I talk to him now?" she asked.

Elsie smiled and shook her head. "No Gracie. Da is still on the train."

She processed that information. Meanwhile, William stopped his weeping and was content to lay against his mummy. Elsie was trying to think of a way to occupy her two children so she could do some work.

"Mummy," Grace called.

"Yes, love?" Elsie maneuvered her arm so her fingers could brush Grace's hair.

"Do you miss him?"

Elsie smiled down at Grace. "Of course I do. I miss him very much. But, this time, I know I will see him very soon." There was a touch of sadness and reflection in her voice.

Grace noticed. "Did he go away before?" she asked innocently.

Elsie moved Grace farther back on her knee so she could see her face. "First off, I hope you know that your da would never leave either of us if he didn't have to. He loves all of us so much, as do I."

Grace nodded, but kept listening. Her question had not been answered yet.

"Yes," Elsie began. "There was a time when I didn't see your da for a couple months. And I missed him very much."

"How much is months?" Grace asked curiously.

"It's… too long, love." Elsie decided to forgo that explanation for another time.

Grace was still confused and sad at her mummy's admission. She didn't want to think about her da leaving them for a long time.

Elsie settled down ready to continue her story and hopefully cheer up her girl. "It was right before you were born, love. You were tucked up in here." She motioned to her stomach.

Grace scooted further away to get a good look at her mummy. "Tell me the story!"

Elsie was glad to see Grace's mind was off her own problems. "I'll start at the beginning." She glanced at William who was still content. "Your da and I were married for almost 7 years when I found out I had a little Grace in my tummy."

She tickled Grace's belly and sent her into giggles.

"I went to see the doctor that morning and couldn't wait to tell your da."

* * *

 **Four and a Half Years ago** …

She had to see him. It wouldn't feel real until she saw him. She would be lying to herself if she didn't admit to thinking of how this moment would play out countless times since they married. She walked right into his pantry without even taking off her gloves or hat.

She stood in the door and watched him at his desk. "I'm back, Mr. Carson." Her red face still stung from the cold autumn day, but she was sure no one would guess the dampness under her eyes were from happy tears instead of the weather.

Mr. Carson was bent over his ledgers double checking he had the correct wine in stock for the family dinner. "Ah, Mrs. Hughes. I thought you would be out most of the day. It's not even lunch time."

Elsie felt her heart race and there was no possible way to contain her smile. She closed the door behind her, without looking away from her secret husband.

Charles noticed she closed the door after she entered. "What is it? Is something the matter?" He just noticed the odd look on her face. The more he gazed at her, her odd look was on more than just her face. It seemed to consume her.

"I'm fine, really… And everything is fine… Wonderful, actually." Elsie managed to break her gaze from her husband. She tried to compose herself and follow through with her plan.

Mr. Carson stayed sitting at his desk, but his interest grew. He made sure the doors were closed before whispering, "Elsie, where did you go today?"

She sat down across from him and folded her tingling hands in her lap. "I planned on going to the post office and pop in some shops, but I never got there." She bit her lip to cover her smirk.

"And why not?" he returned to his ledgers momentarily.

She swallowed, and stood. As she walked home that morning, this scene played in her head countless times. He would ask after her errands and she would brush him off before walking behind his desk, taking his hand, placing it over their growing babe, and watching his face as realization hit.

But before she had a chance to speak or even step closer to him, there was a knock and the door opened.

"Mr. Carson," Mr. Barrow began. "I wondered if we could discuss the footmen arrangement for tonight. We will be short one."

"Of course. We will need to readjust." Mr. Carson answered without hesitation. "Was there anything else Mrs. Hughes?"

She was suddenly very uncomfortable with her husband and Mr. Barrow in the room while she still held onto her secret. Her secret as well as their secret. Lord and Lady Grantham were the only two who knew about her identity as Mrs. Carson. Everyone else was in the dark about their second life. "No, Mr. Carson. I shall speak to you later."

Yes. Later when he was not so busy. Perhaps after lunch or before he began dinner service. For she knew one thing, she wouldn't be able to keep her secret for long.

After lunch she smuggled him into her pantry and shut the door behind them.

"Elsie," he whispered. "What is it you were trying to tell me earlier?"

"Charlie, why don't you sit down." She was growing giddy again.

He sat at her small table and she sat across from him. "Why don't we have Daisy bring us some tea? I could use some fortification before tonight."

Elsie brushed off his remark. After hearing her news, she could see him dropping a cup or spilling his tea all over his livery. No, tea was not a good idea.

"No tea, darling. And, yes, I do have something to tell you." She stood from her chair and walked towards him.

She stopped dead in her tracks as Mrs. Patmore opened the door without knocking. "I thought you could use some tea before they all descend."

"Ah, thank you Mrs. Patmore. This is just what I needed." He quickly poured himself a cup and one for Mrs. Hughes. He noticed a third cup on the tray. "Is there anything we need to discuss for this evening?" he directed towards the cook.

"Actually, there are a few details. I would feel better if we could iron them out before all hell breaks loose." Mrs. Patmore sat in Elsie's recently vacated chair across from the butler.

Neither saw the housekeeper's silent huff as she briefly turned away. This was not going as planned. She collected herself and sat in her desk chair, only half present in their conversation.

Would it be a girl or a boy? Who would it resemble most? They wouldn't be able to keep their secret, not with her looking like she swallowed a watermelon. How would the staff react? How would the family react? Would they have to move away? She tried to keep her thoughts away from the latter questions.

"What do you say, Mrs. Hughes?" Mrs. Patmore asked.

Hearing her name brought her back to earth. "I'm sorry Mrs. Patmore. I'm afraid I was wool gathering."

"I'd say so," the cook responded. "I would give me right arm to know what wool put that smile on your face and that gleam in your eye."

She must have blushed as she tried her best to brush off the comment. "You talk rubbish, Mrs. Patmore. Now, I thank you for this lovely tea, but I'm sure you are busy with dinner preparations as we should all be."

Mrs. Patmore stood as the housekeeper did. Mrs. Hughes opened her door and gave Mrs. Patmore no choice but to walk out.

"Well," the cook began. "I know when I'm not wanted. You don't have to tell me twice." There was certainly more than a hint of malice in her voice that Mrs. Hughes chose to ignore.

As she shut and locked the door, her husband stood.

"Elsie, that was quite rude and precarious I might add." They were always careful, extremely careful.

Elsie disregarded his chide. She was going to tell him if it killed her. "Sit down, Mr. Carson. And do not move until I tell you." Her voice was firm and filled with annoyance.

Charles sat, unsure how he earned her tone. "Els, what have I done to upset you so?"

"You've done nothing." Her voice suddenly softened and turned airy. "You've done everything."

He was even more confused than before. He began to stand in order to walk to her but she stopped him.

"I said don't move, Mr. Carson." To ensure he would follow her instructions, she plopped herself down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Charles struggled against her. "Elsie! We can't. Not in the middle of the day? Surely someone will open that door any moment."

"No they won't. I locked it." She smiled mischievously and that made him nervous.

"Elsie…" he began, trying to warn her again.

"Shh," she quieted him with a finger to his lips. "I only ask for a moment, Charlie."

He sighed and gave into her momentary lapse of sense. He relaxed his one arm across her back and let the other fall on her stomach.

The significance of his hand placement was not lost on her and made her heart speed up again. She moved one hand to his face and stroked along his ear.

When she finally found her breath she began. "Charlie, darling…"

A forceful knock followed by a bang as someone tried to open the door nearly scared the butler out of his skin. As it were, it threw the housekeeper to her feet.

"Mr. Carson?" Mr. Bates voice followed another knock.

Mr. Carson quickly picked up his tea cup and gestured for Mrs. Hughes to open the door.

She was beginning to accept the fact that the baby would tell it's father it was there before she would have a chance.

She unlocked the door and played with the lock as she opened it. "That's strange. It never locked before by just closing. Can you have a look at it later Mr. Carson, or perhaps ask a hall boy?"

"Certainly Mrs. Hughes." He exhaled his brief panic. "And what can I help you with Mr. Bates?"

Mr. Bates seemed to accept the broken lock story. "His Lordship asked for you to meet him in his dressing room."

Mr. Carson stood. "Certainly, Mr. Bates." He turned to the housekeeper. "Will our conversation keep?"

Mrs. Hughes felt like she had no choice. "Of course, Mr. Carson. It will keep."

Mr. Carson left, knowing his secret wife was thoroughly annoyed with him and the circumstances of the day. He knew he had to find her alone before dinner service.

As it were, they seemed to just miss each other the entire afternoon. Every time Charles would look for her in her sitting room, she would be looking for him on the first floor and when Elsie looked in his pantry, he was checking the bed rooms.

Elsie had enough. He was going to know before the day was done and she would make sure of it.

It wasn't until right before the dinner service when the family was gathered in the drawing room that he finally found her. She was in the servery laying out the serving cutlery and double checking that he had everything he needed before their show began. He was about to make his presence known, but he stopped upon hearing something peculiar. She was singing. In Gaelic no less. It was a soft song, like a lullaby. Before he could attempt to translate the words, she hummed the melody and swayed softly. He was entranced. She straightened the decanters with one hand and the other hand made it's way to her side. Her fingers spread over her lower stomach. There certainly was something different about her, but he'd be damned if he could figure out why.

She took out, what appeared to be, a note and stuck it under one of the large spoons she placed on the table. He didn't have any time to think or stop her as she rushed down the servants stairs.

His curiosity piqued, he lifted the spoon and found a note addressed to Mr. Carson with her obvious script.

He opened the small piece of paper and read.

"If the true concord of well-tuned sounds,

By unions married, do offend thine ear,

They do but sweetly chide thee, who confounds

In singleness the parts that thou shouldst bear.

Mark how one string, sweet husband to another,

Strikes each in each by mutual ordering;

Resembling sire and child and happy mother,

Who, all in one, one pleasing note do sing."

"Mrs. Patmore is ready, Mr. Carson." Mr. Barrow entered the servery in a hurry with the first course in his hands. The rest of the footmen followed carrying various trays.

Mr. Carson hid his note in his hand and turned to place it in his trouser pocket. He took the tray from Mr. Barrow and chose the appropriate serving utensil.

The procession began. Mr. Carson made his way around the table and served the guests with the upmost diligence and style.

Once everyone was well into their meal and conversation, he stepped back and allowed his mind to wander. There was something Elsie wanted to share with him and she was willing to take risks with revealing their secret to tell him. It must have something to do with where she was this morning. And then he overheard her singing. She sang for him many times before. But only in private: on their brief honeymoon and some nights when he couldn't seem to relax. She did have a lovely, soothing voice. But it was her subtle sway along with her voice that made his heart race.

His thoughts turned to the poem. He managed to read the entire thing before quickly putting it away. It was Shakespeare, he was sure, a sonnet. 'True concord of well-tuned sounds,' 'One string sweet husband to another,' 'Resembling sire and child and happy…'

He stopped breathing and struggled to hold still. 'Resembling sire and child and happy mother.' Elsie, happy mother? But that would mean… Could it be? All the pieces were there and seemed to fit together. But he still couldn't bring himself to believe it.

Then he remembered the way she placed her hand over her stomach as she hummed her lullaby.

One way or another, he had to see her. He motioned for Mr. Barrow to follow him into the servery.

"Mr. Barrow, I'm leaving the rest of the service to you. I am not feeling quite myself at the moment." All of which was true.

Mr. Carson was down the stairs before hearing a reply. He did his best to answer the questionable looks he received from staff members he passes as he made his way to his wife's sitting room. She was gone. Of course, just his luck. He noticed her hat and coat were missing from their hook. Without drawing attention to himself, he snuck out the back door and made his way towards the gardens. She often told him how much she enjoyed those walks and the moon was bright enough to light the way.

After searching furiously for about ten minutes, he found her sitting on a bench. She sat upright with her eyes closed and a smile on adorning her face, completely at peace. As he expected, both her hands locked together at her waist.

Charles couldn't keep himself silent for long. He rushed to her and called, "Els!"

His presence startled her, for she jumped from the bench. "Charlie! What on earth are you doing here? What about the dinner?"

He ignored every one of her questions and pulled her hands into his. "Elsie… my darling… is it true?"

Unconscious tears pooled in his eyes. By God, he hoped he was right.

Elsie knew this was the moment she was waiting for. She placed the note to pique his curiosity and expected him to come to her after dinner. Though she didn't imagine him to come looking for her all the way out here, it made the moment so much more special. "Charlie, sit down."

He saw in her positively glowing smile and airy voice that he must be right. He sat on the bench and pulled her into his lap. With his eyes fixated on her beautiful face, he took her hands in his.

This is perfect, utterly perfect. She thought. She didn't wait for anything else to crop up before getting straight to the point. "Charlie… By the Grace of God, we're having a baby."

* * *

 **Present**

Elsie stroked her Grace's hair and pulled the top of her head down for a kiss. Grace's eyes had long since closed as did her brother's. She would have to continue the story another day. Elsie didn't realize the late hour and cursed herself for not doing anything productive. Yet being able to hold her little Grace and William, her greatest gifts, was much more worthwhile.

She managed to slip away from Grace as she stood and Grace curled up on the vacated chair. William was still latched onto her neck and was unwilling to let go. She sat in her desk chair and looked over all the accounts and papers she had to get through before closing the house. It was quite the chore, but she had the greatest possible reward waiting for her back at Downton.


	27. Chapter 27

**Happy (last) Downton Day!**

* * *

"Do you have a moment, Mrs. Carson?"

Anna knocked on the door frame before peeking her head in the housekeeper's sitting room. Elsie turned around in her chair and brought her finger to her lips.

"William finally fell asleep," she whispered gesturing for Anna to enter. "Would you like some tea?"

William and Grace both had a long nap after their morning cry. It served them well at the time and let Elsie finalize preparations with the staff that were leaving with the family the following day. Now that it was night time, they were both wide awake. It took William over an hour before he finally nodded off and Grace was still awake, determined to wait until her mummy went up to bed with her.

Anna walked in quietly, taking notice of little William laid out on his stomach on his pillow that acted as a napping bed. She sat on Elsie's offered chair and couldn't take her eyes off the sleeping babe.

"They are precious. Even though their screaming makes you want to pull your hair out." Anna laughed.

Grace walked over to Anna and climbed into her lap.

"It does at that!" Elsie confirmed. "And often times you want to rip more than your own hair out."

"Anna." Grace drew their visitor's attention. She talked the best she could with her thumb still in her mouth. "I sleep with mummy tonight."

Anna smiled. "What a lucky girl. I'm sure you two will snuggle up and be nice and cozy." Anna squeezed Grace tightly.

Grace squealed and squirmed against Anna's firm hold.

Elsie watched the interaction and let her growing curiosity known.

"Anna, what do you and Mr. Bates foresee in your future as far as…" Elsie gestured towards her sleeping babe in the corner and then to her little girl on Anna's lap. "I don't mean to pry or speak out of term, but you are so wonderful with these two."

Anna ran her fingers over Grace's head and a sad, forced smile formed. "Yes, Mrs. Carson. We do want children someday. It is just not our time yet."

Elsie bit her lip. She could see the longing in Anna's eyes. "The good Lord always has a plan."

Anna looked up at the housekeeper and sighed with a bit of hope.

"This little one certainly took her time to come around, but it was all the more precious for the wait." Elsie smiled and raised her eyebrows as she looked at Grace.

Grace suddenly remembered she fell asleep during her mummy's tale. "Tell more of the story, mummy!" she exclaimed. "Mummy's telling about when I was born and when da left," she informed Anna.

"Well that is a story I've been curious about. How is it that none of us realized you were with child? And how did his Lordship find out?"

Elsie had to giggle at the memory of those troublesome times. "It was not easy, let me tell you. I was wearing my corset as tight as I could manage up until I was too large to hide. I could barely sit down on my own and that did nothing for my disposition."

Anna and Grace giggled at the image Elsie created in their minds.

Elsie laughed along. "I don't know how your da put up with me during those months. He and her Ladyship were the only two I could confide in over my troubles. I'm afraid your da took the brunt of it.

"With the beginning of the new year, I was 5 months along and it was becoming quite obvious. His Lordship made up a story about my going to visit some relatives on a deserved holiday right after the new year. Your da," she spoke to Grace, "managed a free day to take me to my cousins who still lived in Argyll. And I stayed there for the next four months until this little bundle of joy made her rather grand entrance."

Grace was determined not to fall asleep during this part of the story. She listened with her eyes and ears wide open. "Where was da?"

"Your da went back to Grantham house for the season. There was nothing he could do for me in Argyll, so he worried from afar."

Anna interrupted. "I'm sure it was tearing him apart, that he wasn't there to support you when she was born."

"Oh but he was," Elsie grinned. This was her favorite part of the story.

* * *

 **5 years ago**

Charles stepped onto the dark platform with weary eyes and a tired body. He swore this train ride was twice as long as his last trip up to Argyll. Although physically exhausted from going without sleep for days, he was finally at the final stop on his journey where his prize was waiting.

He didn't have time to inform her he was coming. After the time for the housekeeper's holiday was certainly expired, his Lordship informed the staff that he received a letter from Mrs. Hughes explaining that her cousin had been taken very ill and that she was needed there. By that time, the family was settling into Grantham House for the season, where Mrs. Hughes was not needed. Charles couldn't be more relieved that his Lordship supported them in their marriage and their new child.

Charles was waiting on pins and needles for a phone call or letter informing him of his child's birth, but no word came. It was her Ladyship that convinced him to go to her and managed a believable excuse for his whereabouts. Mr. Carson was to spend the next few weeks sampling different wines available around Britain before meeting the family back at Downton. Mr. Barrow would act as Butler in his place.

It wasn't brilliant, but Charles worried not about all that at the moment. He was closer to his wife than he had been in months. He stepped out of the station and took a moment to remember in which direction was their house. The sun had already set, so it took him some time to get his bearings. He held his bag in his right hand and started down the path he was sure would take him to her.

It was a mere 20 minute walk before he stood at the door of the old farm cottage, well preserved for it's age and with enough room to fit a family comfortably. He knocked on the brown door and took a step back. For the first time in 4 months, his heart was pounding in his chest.

A woman in her thirties opened the door slowly peeking her head through the opening. She wore a simple brown frock and her hair in a tight bun low on her head. Charles saw her eyes squint, taking him in before widening. The door shot open as fast as her wide eyes.

"Charles! What in God's name!" She stood inside the door unable to move or utter an intelligent sound.

"Aileen," he tried to gage her reaction. "I managed to get a few days off and I rushed here as fast as I could." He had to chuckle thinking of how quickly he packed his things and jumped on the first train. "How is she?"

His news finally sunk in. "She's well. Please forgive me, come in." She stepped to the side allowing him to go through.

He looked through the door frames that lead into the kitchen and the sitting room. The kitchen was quite large and had cupboards lining the walls from floor to ceiling. The center of the room hosted a large wood table with six chairs around. He could tell they finished their evening meal a while ago because the kitchen table and sink were spotless. The sitting room was smaller than the kitchen but warm. The blazing fire gave off all the light needed. A love seat and two plush chairs circled around the fire with a side table in the middle. Knick-knacks sat on every table and shelf. Donald, Aileen's husband, stood from his chair in the sitting room while setting his book on the side table.

"Charles!" He offered his hand. "What a surprise. Did Elsie know you were coming?"

Charles shook the other man's hand. "No, it was a surprise even to me." He had to ask the one question that was most on his mind. "Where is she?"

Closing the front door, Aileen stepped further into the foyer. "She went up to bed about half an hour ago. She's been feeling quite pregnant lately." She elaborated. "Uncomfortable, tired. She wakes countless times through the night. The doctor was here yesterday. Everything seems to be progressing normally. It's just past time for that stubborn little lad or lass to make it's appearance."

Charles listened patiently while turing to the stairs.

Aileen noticed his focus. "Go on up to her now. We'll talk in the morning."

He didn't need to be told twice. "Thank you Aileen, Donald. Goodnight." He moved swiftly up the stairs and stopped outside the second door. After a breath, he opened the door slowly.

The light from the fire lit her sleeping face. She laid on her side with her arm under the pillow. Her other arm rested above the quilt, caressing what was soon to be their child.

The months separation melted away as if it never happened. Placing his case and hat on the floor, he knelt at her bed. His hand reached for hers on top of the quilt and his other rested gently on the crown of her head, brushing her hair.

He listened to her peaceful breathing before, effortlessly, brushing his lips against hers. He had to plant more than a few light kisses on her pink lips before she began responding.

She wasn't thinking. Just dreaming. She couldn't tell how much time passed before her hand reached up to his neck and his tongue swept her lips. She shifted closer to him and experienced a flash of fear as she felt like she was falling.

He felt her move closer to him and, incidentally, closer to the edge of the bed. He felt her flinch before gripping his neck for balance. He was prepared to hold her up should she stretch too far, but she pulled back in time.

The jolt was enough to make her eyes shoot open. She couldn't make herself believe it. She squinted her sleepy eyes until she was sure she wasn't seeing things. "Charlie? Is it really you?"

He drew his eyebrows together. "Els, I don't like the thought of you giving a gentleman a kiss like that and then inquiring if it is your husband or not."

As realization dawned, she tried to sit up. "Charlie! What on earth…"

Her statement was cut off as she struggled to sit up. He held her shoulders tight and stood as he pulled her up. He sat on the edge of the bed facing her. "Careful, love. Don't make yourself dizzy."

"Make myself dizzy?" She gripped his forearms tightly, keeping herself grounded. "You could knock me down with a feather."

He smirked and pulled her neck closer so as to continue where they left off.

She placed a hand on either side of his face and pulled him as close possible. Breaking the kiss quickly, she continued to run her hands over his face. "Charlie! What are you doing here? Why are you not in London?"

"Why?" he asked. "Should I leave and go there instead?" He made to move, but was pulled back in a moment.

"Charles Carson, don't you have me on." She was speaking loudly and close to hysterics.

"I apologize, love. His Lordship suggested I make my rounds to local wineries to test some wines. It just so happens, I already know the finest wines available, thus I have two weeks to spend with you."

"Oh Charlie!" She leaned in to give him another kiss. "I've never been so happy." She brought his hands to her absolute melon of a stomach. "I think your son must have been waiting for his father to come before he made his appearance. I expected him to be here by now."

Charles leaned back to get a better look at her. She certainly was his adored wife, but she was twice the woman he left all those months ago. He let his hands roam on top of her night gown. "A him is it? And how are you so sure?"

"I'm always right," was her jovial reply. "Now climb on in here so I can get more comfortable."

It took her some time to scoot her body to the other side of the bed. While she performed her task, he quickly changed clothes, used the restroom, and stoked the fire before joining her.

Nothing else needed to be said. Charles laid on his side and moved as close as possible to his wife. Elsie laid on her back and tilted her head into her husband's neck. They were both exhausted, but unwilling to fall asleep so soon. His wife was certainly not the same woman that he left those months ago. The very round stomach was the first thing he noticed. The rest of her body was also fuller and softer. Without thought, his hands swam over her body, addressing every new curve and crevice. In the dark of the night he saw her crystal clear.

"You are beautiful," he whispered, kissing the side of her head and pulling himself closer to her.

"I am not," she only half protested. "I'm as fat as a cow, Mr. Carson. Wait until you see me tomorrow morning. Now that will be…"

"You - are - beautiful." He punctuated each word. "I would argue with you until you'd succumb, but I've not slept well in some time." He kissed her head again and closed his eyes. "I think this will be the best sleep I've had in months."

It was not the sound sleep he hoped for. Elsie was up numerous times to use the bathroom and kept awake by the moving child in her stomach. He witnessed her grumps first hand the time morning came around and she tried to roll herself out of bed. She was at the point where everything ached.

"This is the worst sleep yet. I thought your son would calm a bit if he sensed his father's presence, but apparently that is not the case." She tried to reach the spot on her back, but her arm didn't bend in that way. "I swear, if your son does not cease this kicking war he has declared upon my back, I'll think twice about letting his father come near me ever again."

A sleep deprived Charles appeared like a zombie from the bathroom, dressed, but far from ready for the day ahead. "Els, I came all this way to see you and hopefully be here when our child is born, but all the appreciation I've received is insults directed at me." This welcome was not lining up with his expectations.

She was too far gone to hold back any anger. "Charles Carson! I am 9 months pregnant with your child and feel like hell. I've been swearing to your name ever since the morning sickness set in and will continue to do so until this child is out of me. If you expected to greet a blushing, joyous mother I suggest you try a different farm." She stood holding the side table for support. "And furthermore, I _do_ appreciate you being here. In fact, I can't think of a more joyous moment in my life then when I finally set eyes on you last night." Her eyes and voice were still angry, but he knew she was trying to appease him. "There, enough appreciation for you?"

He simmered and swallowed his enormous pride for a moment. "I know, and I'm sorry. My talents lie in managing an estate, not in understanding women." Elsie rolled her eyes, but softened. "I have no experience in having a pregnant wife. I am sorry in advance for the next unthoughtful remark I am bound to make." He drew closer to her

"Don't joke. I feel too miserable to perry."

Charles reached for his wife's hands. "I've thought of nothing else these past months. For some reason, I've only ever thought of you being blissfully happy and enjoying a relaxing time before the baby is born."

Elsie guffawed at his remark.

"I know, my image was incredible distorted. But, my darling, you are still beautiful. I am so proud to call you my wife."

Elsie let her fickle emotions get the best of her as tears dropped from her eyes. She leaned into his chest. "You don't have any regrets?"

"What could I possible have to regret?"

"I may be your wife, but we are forbidden from announcing it as long as we work in Downton and care to keep our jobs. You know we can't quit because of Becky's expense. No other employment would give us enough to live off of." She pulled him impossible closer and revealed her deepest worry. "And what of this child? Where will he go?"

"Shh," Charles calmed her with strokes to her back. "I've made inquiries and have an idea. One that we can afford and allows us to see our little boy or girl."

"He will know that his parents love him. I'll make sure of that," she stated with such conviction, he knew it would be so.

"So _she_ shall."

* * *

 **Present**

A sneeze from her boy brought Elsie out of her tale. William jolted quickly and then settled back down.

Elsie made sure he was settled before turning back to her audience. She happened to get a look at the clock on the side table. "Good heavens! It's after 10 already, and we have an early morning tomorrow."

"Awe!" Grace whined from her perch on Anna's lap.

"None of that young lady. To bed with the lot of us."

Anna gave Grace a hug and kiss goodnight before opening the sitting room door. "Thank you for the story, Mrs. Carson. I hope to hear how it ends someday."

Mrs. Carson smiled at the girl as she went to find her own husband.

Elsie lifted a sleeping William and rocked him as he settled on her shoulder. She closed all doors and turned off the downstairs lights as they made their way to bed. Grace followed quietly behind.

When they reached Charles and Elsie's room for the past months, Grace climbed on the bed and curled up with her blanket and thumb.

Elsie laid William in his crib and quietly gathered their bathroom things. She convinced Grace to move from her cozy spot in order to change and clean her teeth in the washroom. When both were finally ready for sleep, they slid beneath the covers. Grace immediately slid as close to her mummy as possible and closed her eyes, her exhausting day getting the best of her.

Sleep evaded Elsie for a good hour. She stared across the room and slowly patted her girl's back, reaching for her hair every few minutes.

Her story that evening brought her back to that day, the day before Grace was born and the day she was reunited with her husband. Those long pregnant months where she was in absolute torture, made worse by her husband's absence. His absence. She needed his presence like air to her lungs and felt the asphyxiation when he was gone.

Yet she never felt truly alone.

5 years ago, he was gone, but he left her with his child. She was never without a manifestation of his love. She held it inside her then, and now it lay breathing peacefully against her chest.

* * *

Charles lay in their room at Downton, truly alone and unable to sleep. He was counting down the hours until he would wake and go through his routine, only to return to his empty room again the following night. He rolled himself over and pulled the spare pillow to his chest.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you to everybody who has shown such interest in this story! I am so enjoying writing more of it when I find the time! Please keep those reviews coming, I really appreciate it!**

* * *

The family and the majority of the staff left early the next morning. The nearly empty house was a drastic change from the night life it had experienced recently. Instead of party gowns and champagne, the upstairs was full of aprons and caps as the maids worked to settle everything in Grantham house. They were looking forward to the quiet reprieve once all the work was done and the temporary maids were ready to go back to their families after a season of hard work.

Miss Baxter, after spending the previous days packing for her Ladyship, was now free to watch Grace and William while Mrs. Carson focused on the house. And it certainly require all her focus. After the cleaning was finished, there was always the end of the year inventories as well as lists to make for supplies next year.

She was utterly spent the evening before their last day. The maids hired for the season were to work one more half day before they took leave. Miss Baxter, Mrs. Carson, and the children were booked on a train that evening, officially ending the season for all.

Elsie could not be happier to close the book on this season and make her family whole again. Her work the past week had been long and arduous. It would be a reprieve to return to Downton.

The evening before their departure found Miss Baxter in the servants hall watching over the children to give Mrs. Carson a moment alone. She spent her free moment to complete what came to be her nightly ritual.

"Charles!" She sat in his desk chair with the phone piece held tightly to her ear.

"Hello, Mrs. Carson. And how is Grantham House?" the formal butler answered.

Elsie bit her lip to hold in a smirk. "Oh the house is still upright, though on very tired legs I will say. My girls are exhausted."

"But you must lead the charge all the way to the end. I am happy to relay that the family is back and settled."

"Well that makes me feel so much better." Her eye roll translated through the phone. "Now, Charles, close your pantry door and talk to your wife."

He smiled at how well she knew him. He set the ear piece on his desk and made his way over to his door. With it securely shut, he sat back into the leather chair. "Alright, my dear. I'm all yours."

"Well that's a relief. I made sure Grace was occupied with Miss Baxter before I snuck away into your pantry and to the phone. We hardly spoke more than a hello and goodbye last night."

"A certain daughter of yours did seem to monopolize the telephone."

"Oh Charlie, I couldn't bare to take the phone away from her. She was so upset after that train drove off. She seemed to think you were leaving her again."

"I hope you set her straight." This was the last thing he wished to burden his daughter with.

"Oh I did. It gave me the opportunity to reminisce a bit. I told her the story of her birth. How you came all the way to Scotland just in time to see her enter the world."

"If I was a day later I would have missed it." They took a moment as each remembered that day in their lives. "I was miserable that entire afternoon. Aileen wouldn't let me set a foot upstairs and I was left helpless."

Elsie clicked her tongue. "If we could have switched places that day, I think I would be perfectly fine waiting downstairs for you to bare our child."

As if she knew they were talking about her, Grace raced through the door sending the handle against the back wall. "Mummy! I want to talk to Da!" She jumped up on Elsie's lap and reached for the ear piece.

"Gracie, wait your turn, love." Elsie stretched her neck so Grace's grasp missed its target.

"Speaking of our child," Charles began.

"Yes, she found me. Here she is." Elsie handed the ear piece.

"Hi Da!" Grace yelled into the phone.

"Is that my Gracie girl? But you sound so grown up!" Mr. Carson was once again glad he shut his door.

Grace giggled at her Da. "It's me!"

"I don't believe it! I'll have to judge for myself when I see you tomorrow."

"You're coming back!" she exclaimed, apparently forgetting everything her mother had attempted to explain to her all week.

"Not exactly, Gracie. Mummy, William, and you are going on the train back home to Downton and I will be the first person you see when you step off the train."

Grace's eyes sparked as she looked to her Mummy for confirmation. Elsie nodded, reassuring her once again of their plan.

"You be a good girl for Mummy on the train and help take care of William," Charles continued, very aware of the length of his conversation. "Can you give the phone to Mummy now?"

"Bye Da!" she squealed before handing the ear piece to Elsie and hopping off her lap.

Elsie knew their follow up conversation had to be short. "I suppose I shall see you tomorrow. Our train arrives at Downton at quarter to 5."

"It can't come soon enough, my darl… Mrs. Carson."

His voice tensed and Elsie knew exactly what that meant. "Who walked in this time?"

"Ah Mr. Barrow." She heard Charles mumble on the other end. "Is it urgent?"

Thomas, keenly aware he interrupted a conversation, continued with his mission. "His Lordship has asked for you in the library."

"And I shall meet him momentarily." Charles turned back to the telephone and expected Mr. Barrow to return to other duties. Instead, he lingered in the doorway 'monitoring' the shuffle in the hall.

"Go Charles. I shall speak with you tomorrow."

"Until tomorrow, Mrs. Carson," he huffed not at all pleased to have to leave her without anything more sentimental.

Elsie hung the ear piece on the receiver. "Well, my girl, lets us go get your brother and make our way upstairs. We have a long day tomorrow."

"And we see Da!" The little girl reached her arms up to be scooped up by her Mummy.

"Yes, love. We get to see your Da."

William went right to sleep, thank goodness. But Grace couldn't seem to stop thinking or talking about the next day.

"Mummy how will Da know our train?" She turned her head on her pillow in the dark room to face her mother.

"Shh, Grace. Whisper voice," Elsie reminded her as she reluctantly opened her eyes to find her daughter's face merely inches away. "Da knows what time our train gets into Downton."

Grace scooted her body closer to her Mummy's and was silent for only a short moment. "Tell me more of the story when Gracie was a baby."

"Will you promise to go right to sleep afterwards?" Elsie asked, keeping her eyes shut.

"I promise!" Grace said in a loud whisper voice. Both girls sat up a bit and Elsie wrapped both her arms around Grace's shoulders. Grace's head rested on her Mummy's chest and she waited for her story.

* * *

 **5 years ago**

"Charles! I insist you stay downstairs and stop making a nuisance of yourself! Elsie would NOT thank you!"

A frazzled Aileen barked at Charles as she passed him making his way up the staircase. She carried the last of the clean towels she could find to the small guest room. She had been upstairs all day, talking Elsie through each contraction as it came.

Charles heard Elsie speak to him inside his head. 'Charles sit down and stop your worrying.' He listened to her.

Lowering himself in a large arm chair in the sitting room, his mind traveled back 8 months when Elsie first told him about their anticipated child. Sleep evaded him that night. He was kept company by Elsie's sleeping silhouette in the moonlight and his spinning worries.

Lord Grantham was of the mind that they had Carson or Hughes family members who would be more than happy to raise their child and let them visit and stay involved in his or her life. That was true. Elsie thought of asking Aileen and Donald when the time came for such a decision. There was a huge downfall to that option. Scotland was a days journey away, too far for frequent visits. And the one thing he knew with absolute certainty was that he and his wife wanted to be the parents of this child. There would be no secret as far as that was concerned.

The financial aspect was not as straight forward. They needed two salaries to afford both Becky's care and the care for their new child. They could not afford for Elsie to quit and raise a baby or for Charles to find employment elsewhere. The odds of finding a two position with wages to support their needs were slim. And so they decided to continue their charade of Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes, forced to be separated from their baby.

Of all days, the day of his son or daughter's birth should not be the day his mind is flooded with financial worries. He had a myriad of other worries lined up to consider next.

A great wailed echoed down the stairwell and had Charles on his feet in an instant and racing after the source.

"Charles!" Donald yelled, stopping him mid flight. "Come back down. That is no place for a man right now."

"Donald, she needs me. She's never done this before…" Another cry pierced his heart and he turned once again.

"Come. It won't be much longer now." Donald encouraged the soon to be father back into the sitting room. Charles couldn't find the will power to sit himself down again. Instead, he walked in a circle around the couch where Donald sat.

After what seemed like the hundredth shriek they heard, Charles asked breathlessly, "Are you sure she's alright?"

"She is far from alright at this moment." Donald chuckled trying to remain calm for the sake of the other man in the room. "But she will be fine. Trust me. Aileen has birthed more babies than I could name."

"Are you sure we shouldn't have a doctor here as well? What if something happens to the baby? Or what if something happens to my…" He couldn't finish his thought before the person of his concern made her agony known again.

"I can't stand it!" He was a man who needed to be in control and this helplessness was torture. "I have to see her. She needs me to be there beside her. She… she hates pain and she's probably thirsty. Yes! I should bring her a glass of water." He rushed to the kitchen for a glass.

"Charles, Aileen has water for her upstairs," Donal informed from his seat. He was about ready to throw in the towel on the whole 'keep the husband occupied' plan.

"I will take her some fresh water," Charles stated, determined to complete his mission without any further delay.

However, he found he couldn't move any further as a completely different cry made it's way to his person. This one sounded like a siren calling, gasping and effusive, and not any less terrifying to him.

He found himself downing the water before taking the stairs two at a time. Once outside the door, all courage abandoned him. Should he knock? He decided knocking was his best option, but he wasn't expecting a soft "come in" as his answer.

The first and only thing his eyes were drawn to was his wife, lying on her back with her eyes scrunched shut. She looked almost the same as when he surprised her the previous night with one drastic difference having to do with how the sheets draped across her midsection. She rolled her head back and forth and Charles could see the layer of perspiration covering her face and neck. He dropped to one knee by the head of the bed. His free hand drew itself to her skin like a magnet. He caressed her cheek until her eyes popped open.

"Charlie," she slurred still inebriated. "Might I have some water?"

"Of course, love." He was glad he still had a bit of water left in the glass he carried.

He brought his hand around the back of her neck and helped her sip.

"Thank you, darling." She settled back against her pillows once again, devoid of the strength to keep her eyes open.

Aileen made herself known from across the room, her back to the couple. "You can clean her forehead with the cloth in the basin."

Charles took her order, glad of something to do. "Are your alright, Els?"

"What do you think?" she grumbled back. "I just birthed a Carson. Not an easy feat."

"Another Carson," he whispered as a jubilant smile emerged. "Els, where…"

A cry followed by a gurgle drew him to his feet and his gaze across the room to Aileen.

"Shh," Aileen shushed as her arms lifted a bundle from the side table. "It's time you meet you Mam and Da."

Charles Carson will always remember the precise moment when he lost the rest of his heart, the part that wasn't already claimed by his beloved wife. Aileen turned with a blanket bundled in her arms, but he couldn't see what treasure it held until he stepped closer.

"Mr. Carson, may I present your daughter."

* * *

 **Present**

"Sleep, my Grace." Elsie stroked her baby's long dark curls, sinking them both further into the bed.

"But I's not sleepy," Grace yawned.

Elsie pulled her closer and watched Grace's thumb find it's way into her mouth. Elsie wrapped her daughter's blanket around her shoulders tighter.

"Just try love." Elsie closed her own eyes and was asleep within minutes.

Grace stayed awake for a while after her Mum. She inherited her father's restlessness at night. Her mind kept spinning with thoughts of what the next day would bring.

Eventually she drifted off into her dreams where her Da gently lifted her in both his arms and cradled her oh so close. He bounced her tiny form, soothing the low newborn mewls that came from her wee pink lips. He would never admit to it, but in Grace's dream her stalwart father shed a tear as he struggled to find his voice to say anything. He cleared his throat and the rumble settled his newborn daughter. He finally managed to choke out a sentence, his first words to the being to whom he would dedicate his entire life.

"Hello. I'm your Da, my precious, darling girl."


	29. Chapter 29

**Well, it's been awhile... I apologize, but I hope this makes up for it. A relatively long chapter with flashbacks. Please leave a review if you feel inclined!**

* * *

"Mrs. Patmore, the upstairs dinner will begin an hour earlier than usual. Are you on schedule?" Mr. Carson shuffled into the kitchen for the twelfth time that afternoon.

Mrs. Patmore dropped the pans she was holding with a loud clank followed by an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Carson," she turned to him with her guns drawn, "why don't you take a long long walk through the village? Or an extensive check on the upstairs rooms? Or even re-polish every candlestick in the house? Anything to get you out of my kitchen."

His eyebrows drew together and he stood tall. "I have a job to do, Mrs. Patmore. I must see that the dinner preparations are on schedule."

"Mr. Carson," she calmed herself and walked closer to have a private word. "I have a job to do too and that job is made much easier when you are out of my kitchen. So shoo!"

He swallowed his retort and backed out of the room.

"Thank the heavens above she's coming back today." Mrs. Patmore went back to her work. "I can't babysit that grown man for a day longer."

He was at loose ends. What was there to occupy his time? He had no little girl running in to tell him about the game she was playing or a little boy to watch explore his office. But most of all, Charles was keenly away of his wife's absence. His evenings, usually spent sipping tea and conversing with the housekeeper, were unnaturally silent.

He shuffled upstairs to change into his gray suit. Hopefully, a walk would take his mind off his anticipation.

Charles walked through the gardens, through the farms, and all the way around the village in the next hour and a half. With only an hour more to kill before their train, he sat down on a bench along the tracks. He bought a paper and unfolded it. Instead of reading, his mind drifted into the past.

At the same moment, Elsie Carson sat on a train with her daughter and son recalling the same memories of separation and unyielding love.

* * *

 **5 years ago**

Gracie was situated in the corner or their bedroom, laying on her ever growing tummy. At almost three months, she was able to lift her head and observe her surroundings. Her little legs kicked against the floor boards, like she was trying to swim to her Da who sat on the edge of the bed where her mummy still laid.

"Els." Charles moved her shoulder less gently than before. "Now you really need to get ready. We must be off in less than an hour."

She acted as though his words didn't reach her.

He took a sterner tone. "This dallying will not prevent the inevitable."

He was right. She sighed and gave a slight nod, nuzzling her soft pillow. "Give me a moment. I'll be ready."

He stood and made his way over to the small round face checking him out. "Come Gracie," he said, his voice animated, "let's leave Mummy to get ready."

"No," Elsie interrupted, sitting up like lightening struck her. "Leave her there. She seemed quite content."

Charles was not prepared to deny her anything that day, especially time with her child. He left Gracie with a kiss on her head and exited through the bedroom door.

As soon as she heard the door click, she sprung into action. Her feet hit the floor and made their way over to her daughter. She picked her up from her spot on her blanket and rested her against her shoulder. On any other day, Elsie would whisper adoring words into her ear and smile at her girl's chubby cheeks, but Elsie found there were no words left to come out. Instead, she planted countless kisses on her forehead as she sank into the chair beside their bed.

Elsie looked at the closed door before finding words for her daughter. "Don't tell your Da," she whispered, lowering her nightgown. "It will be our little secret."

Grace found the milk from her mother and sucked. Her eyes remained open and alert, almost a-tuned to her mother's need for a connection. Elsie wasn't aware of the steps outside the door.

He set his sights on mother and daughter immediately; the daughter was solely focused on food, but mother focused on him. She looked surprised and guilty at his entrance. "I thought I would feed her before we leave," he said. Charles discerned that the bottle he carried was unneeded.

"One last time, love," Elsie spoke quietly, eyes only for the bundle in her arms. "She… I need this."

He knew she did. He sat on the edge of their bed, facing his family, the bottle resting on his knee. "I was pleased she took to these so quickly." He shook the bottle of still warm milk.

Elsie nodded. "It was a blessing. It made some decisions much easier."

It was his turn to nod. "And I think we are both confident that we made the best decision for us all." His words were hollow at the moment and comforted no one. "And we still agree to leave her for one week before we visit?"

Elsie nodded. It was for the best.

As Grace finished, Charles stepped in. "I'll take her now. You need to get ready."

Elsie didn't put up a fight and let him scoop up the comfortable weight perviously in her arms. "I'll need help with my corset."

Laying Grace on their bed, Charles was ready to help. He stood behind her and pulled the stays so they were snug around her waist. Elsie looked at her flattened form in the mirror. She hadn't donned her corset since she left English soil. And now that it was time to return, the housekeeper must also return. Minus one sprinkle of life growing inside her.

As soon as she had her case packed and her hat secured, she reached for her baby and Charles relinquished.

A few days after Grace's birth, Charles was forced to return to Downton, but managed frequent trips back to the highlands. Now, he was there to bring his wife and daughter home, or bring his housekeeper back to Downton and his daughter to Ripon where she would reside.

The decision was discussed at length during the months after Elsie found she was pregnant and the months after Grace was born. Both Charles and Elsie agreed they had to keep their jobs and they couldn't bare it if their daughter was brought up calling anyone else Mummy and Da. Their best situation was Mrs. Leplin's home. The woman in her 50's ran a childcare in Ripon. Usually she watched children by day while their parents worked, but she agreed to take Grace day and night. The distance would allow Charles and Elsie to be involved in their daughter's life. They could spend their half days visiting alone or together. It was in no way ideal, but it was bearable.

"Ready?" Charles asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Elsie answered, wrapping Grace tighter in her blanket. She still had the whole train ride with her girl.

Unfortunately, the train ride did not allow enough time for her appeasement. Elsie's eyes never closed as the train tracked on through the day. Her eyes fixated on her daughter through Grace's naps and bottle feedings. Charles offered to hold her for a while if only to give Elsie's arms a break. Elsie refused and repositioned Grace on her legs.

Arriving at the Ripon station, their walls were up. It was past 11 and the town was mostly asleep, making their mission inconspicuous, their secret undetected. The silence from the streets encouraged the strained situation. Elsie carried her sleeping babe close to her chest. Charles carried two cases, one full of their things and one of Grace's things.

It was only a short walk through the thick night from the station to Grace's new home. Charles knocked on the door and Mrs. Leplin led the family into the living room.

"This must be little Grace." Mrs. Leplin moved closer to the babe in her mother's arms. Elsie tilted her baby closer to her chest. Mrs. Leplin seemed not to notice this mother's protective instinct and set her hand on Grace's head. "Let me see this little love."

She slowly lowered Grace's blanket, revealing two light blue eyes.

"Hello, Grace Elizabeth." Grace blinked at the new face. "She's looking right at me!" Mrs. Leplin went to lift her from Elsie, but Elsie turned her body back towards Charles.

Charles drew Mrs. Leplin's attention. "This is my wife, Mrs. Carson." He knew Mrs. Leplin from years back. She nodded politely. "And here is Grace's case."

Mrs. Leplin moved over to Mr. Carson as he explained everything they brought: nappies, a few bottles, a change of clothes, and her blanket. While Charles took care of the essentials, Elsie held Grace tight.

She wanted this moment to sink in and fill her completely, this moment with her little girl in her arms. She gazed into the brilliant blue eyes that captivated her from the moment they were opened. Her little pink tongue pressed through her lips. She kicked her legs and they quickly retracted back into her body. She went to stretch her arms and they barely reached above her head. Elsie brushed her hair line with the back of her fingers. Grace's hands touched her mother's finger and latched on. Marveling at the tight grasp, Elsie lowered their joined hands to Grace's little chest.

"Els," her husband whispered leaning over her shoulder, "it's time." He brought his hand to Grace's head.

Elsie bit her lip, and with a swift nod of acknowledgment she lowered her head. Their foreheads touched, Elsie committed her baby scent to memory. Words would be superfluous and she wasn't sure she could manage any. She placed her lips on Grace's pudgy cheek.

Charles turned to face her and lifted Grace from her mother's arms. Elsie let it happen.

Charles turned to Mrs. Leplin and said his own goodbye to his little daughter. "We'll be back my girl."

Mrs. Leplin reached down and lifted Grace away from her family. When Charles turned from his goodbye, Elsie was already waiting by the front door. When she noticed a strangers embrace, Grace let out a mew of protest. It was agonizing for both parents, yet they couldn't turn around.

"Thank you, Mrs. Leplin," Charles breathed. "We shall be back in a week to visit."

He joined his wife at the door. She didn't looked back.

* * *

Elsie no sooner trudged through the Downton service door, than the cook was upon her.

"Mrs. Hughes!" The cook greeted her with enthusiasm at the door. "It's good to see your face again." It had been half a year since the housekeeper stepped into her domain.

"Good evening Mrs. Patmore." Mrs. Hughes gave the most enthusiastic greeting she could muster. "I hope you weren't waiting up for me?"

"You know I would have if I had known you were returning today. Mr. Carson said he would be back late, but I'm surprised he hasn't arrived yet."

"Of course," the housekeeper bit her lip.

"How is your sister?"

Mrs. Hughes turned to the cook. "She is better, thank you. She is finally back on her feet and has a friend looking in on her. I am confident that she is well cared for." The staff didn't know the extent of Becky's disability, but she never lied about it. There were just things she doesn't say. "Now if you'll excuse me, tomorrow will come soon enough."

"Back to the daily grind, Mrs. Hughes." The housekeeper forced a smile. "But we'll chat tomorrow. Go on up now, I'll wait for Mr. Carson."

Mrs. Hughes didn't put up a fuss, she was exhausted. She made her way to the stairs with heavy steps, a heavy case, and a heavy heart.

She walked to her own room first, but only long enough to stow away the few dresses she brought in her case that she wore when pregnant. Then she reached into her closet and pulled out her Mrs. Hughes costumes. She folded all two of her black uniforms into her case. That was all she needed before she slipped off her shoes and carried them through the servants hallway.

Mr. Carson made his way to his room with an extremely light suitcase. After Mrs. Patmore let him in, he locked up and followed the same steps his housekeeper made half an hour before. He opened his door and the sight brought back the events of the day.

His wife watched him as the door opened. She already unpacked both their clothes from her case and put on her nightgown. Although exhaustion had long since sunk in, she was unable to succumb quite yet. She laid on his bed with her hair down and her legs curled under her newly finished blue paisley blanket. She nestled on her side, facing the door.

Her husband shuffled around quietly placing his case, now empty of Grace's belongings, above his wardrobe. Dressing in his pajamas, he slid beside his wife. Their double bed creaked at the added weight.

She felt the creak and the shift of the mattress. Waiting, anticipating protective arms to encircle her, she moved her hips back into his. When his arms fell heavy around her, she gripped his fingers, as her Grace had gripped hers hours before. The tears fell silently, analogous to her silent grief. She held her husband and her blanket with such ferocity, that her fingers began to ache. Her eyes would not close in peace that night. She was incomplete.

* * *

At breakfast, the staff welcomed the housekeeper with warm smiles and gracious greetings. With her mask on, she returned the sentiment. The butler entered a short time later and delegated tasks for the day.

"Mrs. Hughes," Miss Baxter caught the housekeeper walking into her office. "Is it possible for Anna and I to go over the books with you? I'm afraid my marks may need some explanation."

"It's possible. Do you have time now?"

She nodded. "I'll get Anna."

They met in the housekeeper's sitting room. "I trust your sister is better?" Anna inquired. "We were quite worried about you. I never thought you would be away for such a length of time, not that you don't deserve the time away."

"And I thank you and Miss Baxter for keeping this house running." Both woman deserved high praise for their months of work.

"Mrs. Hughes," Thomas knocked on the door frame. "Her ladyship is in the drawing room and asking for you."

"Thank you Mr. Barrow." The three ladies left the housekeeper's domain and Mrs. Hughes made her way to the drawing room.

"Mrs. Hughes! Come in." The housekeeper entered and stood to the side of her lady. "Please, sit."

Mrs. Hughes was growing more accustomed to sitting in her ladyship's presence. The last time being when she was 5 months pregnant. She chose a straight back chair and perched on the edge.

"How are you, Mrs. Hughes? Or I suppose I can say Mrs. Carson as long as we're alone." She smiled politely. "And how is your daughter? I hope Carson relayed our congratulations to you."

"He did, milady, thank you. We are both well. My daughter… Grace…" She swallowed the storm inside her threatening to surface. "She is perfect. Simply perfect."

Lady Grantham smiled at the new mother's awing. "Did you know Mrs. Leplin was Sybil's nanny for her last two years in the nursery."

"I did, milady."

"She was wonderful with her. I know your daughter is well cared for," she reassured. "She was like a second mother. Sybil would talk on and on about her favorite nanny. Since I couldn't be her full time caregiver, I'm glad Nanny Leplin was there for her. And your daughter's residence nearby is rather ideal."

In her credit, Elsie could see she was trying to help. But Lady Grantham's lack of understanding left her speechless. Grace didn't need a second mother. She already had a mother who was dedicated to her protection and care. Not for the first time, Elsie wished her baby never had to leave her cocoon. That she could stay with her mother, always.

Lady Grantham continued. "More than anything, I was pleased to hear you would be back. You are invaluable to us and we could never find a more suitable housekeeper."

In that moment, Elsie didn't want to be that housekeeper. She only wanted to be a mother. "I thank you for your great compliment, my lady." She stood, ready to get out of the room. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Not at this time, thank you."

* * *

Right after she left her ladyship, she donned her coat, hat, purse, and made her way to the kitchen. "Mrs. Patmore, I'm looking in at a few shops in the village. We are short on polish, thread, and this and that." She started briskly towards the door, "I'll be back before Mr. Carson." The fact that Mr. Carson was out meeting with a wine vendor, was absolutely perfect timing. He needn't know about this.

"I will try and keep the house upright, Mrs. Hughes," she muttered dropping her work and following after the retreating housekeeper. "Are you sure your errands can't wait for tomorrow? It will be dark soon."

"I'm afraid not Mrs. Patmore." She closed the door behind her. "I'm terribly afraid they won't."

By the time she made it to the door step, she was desperate. She was winded from her brisk walk from the bus station and her hair fell from it's bindings. The door opened to her insistent knocking. "Mrs. Carson! I didn't expect…"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Leplin, but I need to see Grace. Where is my baby?" She stepped through the doorway without waiting for an invitation.

Without time to close the front door, Mrs. Leplin gestured to the back of the house.

Elsie could feel that her baby was close. With a rush of adrenaline she made her way through the cracked door and finally set eyes on her girl.

Grace was awake, she escaped from her blue paisley blanket by actively stretching and kicking. Elsie made the pink sleeper she wore underneath. Her eyes were fixed on the being holding her. She sucked on the bottle he held to her lips. Her crazy mass of brown curls shifted too and fro as she drank. The body holding her rose to his feet when Elsie walked in.

She turned her glossy eyes from her baby, to her husband. "Charles," she said in a voice full of awe.

"Els," Charles answers her unasked question, "I couldn't… I tried, but…" He held his daughter closer as his bottled emotions broke through. He had to be strong for her, but his heartbreak was just as severe. She could see it in the way he held her and his crestfallen features.

"Oh Charlie," she whispered rushing to him. She gripped his upper arms and pressed her body to the other side of their daughter's. "I can't fault you with anything I have done myself."

He freed his hand that previously held the bottle upright and brought it to his wife's cheek. The abandoned bottle was certainly noticed by the little one.

"How about you spend some time with your Mummy." He lowered Grace to her mother.

As the weight transferred, Elsie could finally breath again. She was complete. All the pain of moments before melted away.

"Hello, darling," Elsie cooed, finally calm. "I'm here, love." Grace recognized the voice and embrace. She drew her tiny lips into a line and scrunched her eyes; the playful face reserved for her parents. She nuzzled her forehead against her mother's chest.

"She may still be hungry." Charles sat back on the settee. "She barely started when you barged in and took her away from me." He handed her the bottle, still mostly full.

Taking the bottle she placed it right back on the side table. Elsie used her freed hand to unbutton the top of her dress. "Don't start Charles Carson," she warned.

"I wasn't going to say anything." He patted the seat beside him. "Now sit down so I can see my girl."

Elsie sat close to her husband. His arm went around her shoulder and she leaned into his shoulder. Charle's other hand reached to his daughter's head who laid against her mother's breast.

"I was just telling her about her Mummy and how much she missed her," Charles revealed.

"Mummy is it?" she asked in a jesting tone. "I always thought I'd be Mam."

He shook his head. "I like Mummy better."

"Well then, if you get to pick Mummy than I think she should call you Da." Elsie smiled. "We've held many conversations about how much her Da missed us when he had to leave."

"Alright, Mummy and Da."

They were silent while Grace finished her feeding, taking comfort from their family. As Grace nursed, her eye lids grew too heavy to keep them open. And so with a few slow blinks, her eyes closed for the night and her suckling stopped.

"We should take her up," Charles whispered. Elsie nodded and rose.

Following Mrs. Leplin's directions, they found the nursery; a small room with cream wall paper. Against the far wall were three cots, only one currently inhibited by a young sleeping lad. The only crib sat to the left of the door. Beside the crib was a rather large side table with a lamp and beside that lamp were a few of Grace's things: bottles, nappies, and the booties Aileen knitted. Charles moved the things around to make room for Grace to lay.

Elsie managed to change Grace's nappie without waking her completely and brought her back to her mother's shoulder. By that time, Grace's thumb found its way to her mouth. Elsie relished in this moment before she had to say goodbye again. With Grace coiled tight in her arms, she now focused on her husband standing to her left. He let her have her moment, without complaint. But Elsie knew that he needed Grace as much as she did.

"Here, I think she needs her Da to put her to bed." Grace slipped gently from her Mummy to her Da and now rested against his shoulder. It seemed she shrank in the transfer, she appeared smaller in his giant arms; a mere feather in his palm. He began humming and then singing.

 _Sleep my child and peace attend thee,_

 _All through the night_

 _Guardian angels God will send thee,_

 _All through the night_

 _Soft the drowsy hours are creeping,_

 _Hill and dale in slumber sleeping_

 _I my loved ones' watch am keeping,_

 _All through the night_

He brushed her short curls from her forehead and gave her a kiss. Elsie joined her family and placed a kiss on Grace's cheek. Charles placed her on her back and hung her blanket on the side. The gentle sniffles and rhythmic rise and fall of her chest soothed both father and mother as they left.

"Six more days." Charles held her hand behind his back as they sat on the train to Downton.

"That will give me time to finish the new dress I'm making," Elsie said, squeezing his hand.

Charles smiled, "What a lovely thought to carry us through."

They risked exchanging a loving look. The late train was almost completely empty and did not house any locals. Feeling the need to be closer to her he stretched his arm so it wrapped around her back. She took the cue and shuffled herself closer.

"I do love you Elsie," he tried his best to whisper.

"I love you too," she replied.

He leaned towards the window so only she could hear. "Elsie Carson, When I talk about love, I don't say it as simply a habit or to make conversation. It's a reminder that you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. And our Grace… she's the miracle that makes my life complete. As long as I have the both of you, I will want for nothing."

* * *

 **Present**

The wail of the whistle alerted him to the approaching train. He lowered his paper and folded it carefully, placing it on the bench where he previously sat. He made his way to the back of the platform, where he hoped to soon to be greeted by a jumping 5 year old, a smiling almost 1 year old, and an exhausted wife of unannounced age.

He caught a glimpse as the iron horse raced through the trees and then emerged, slowing towards the station. Though he knew she couldn't see him yet, he lifted his hand and waved. He suspected Elsie would have Grace plastered to the window, searching for him.

Sure enough, as the last car came into view, he saw Grace's nose smushed against the glass. He directed his wave and smile at the flat face. She jumped back when she finally noticed him. He suspected Grace was relaying her success to Elsie and William. She reappeared flailing her hand just as the car came to a stop.

"DA!" She jumped into his arms as soon as he opened the carriage door. She held herself up with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He caught her in his left arm and held onto her hat as it tipped off her head.

"Gracie Girl!" Her curls smothered his face and blurred his vision. "Let me get a look at you." He pulled her back so he could take a look at her smiling face. "It can't be you! Why, you've grown at least 10 centimeters since I last saw you." He tickled her side as she squirmed out of his grasp.

"Will-am!" She called back into the train car. "It's Da!"

Miss Baxter stepped down holding a groggy William in one arm and her case in the other.

"Welcome home Miss Baxter." Mr. Carson said. "Let me take one of those loads off your hands."

"In that case, take your boy. He's the heavier of the two!" She stepped onto the platform while her right side was unburdened.

William finally came to enough to realize who was holding him. "Dadadada," he called, wearing a toothy grin and bouncing his body up and down. His chubby hands reached to his Da's face and landed on his nose and eye.

Charles moved William's hands off his face. "Well my boy, you've done some growing as well. You'll be catching up to your sister soon."

Grace was appalled at the mere suggestion. "No Da! Will-am's a baby. I'm bigger than a baby!" she exclaimed proudly.

Charles looked down at Grace who stood almost on top of his toes. "You'll stay my little baby if your Da tells you to."

He surprised her by scooping her up again in his other arm. His quick movement had both his children squealing with excitement.

"Well, I see this handsome stranger already has a girl in his arms," a woman commented, stepping out of the carriage with her two bags. "It seems all the good blokes are taken."

Charles looked up and smiled at the woman, letting Grace slide to the ground. "It seems so." He walked over to her, the two cases abandoned beside her. "And you, traveling alone without a male companion?" His eyebrows rose in suggestion.

"I beg your pardon sir, but I am a married woman." She sounded aghast.

"I apologize." He walked closer. "I just assumed as there was no one here to greet you."

"Oh, my husband should be along any time now," she replied confidently.

"Oh really." Charles stopped when he was toe to toe with her.

"Yes, once he is through smooching with his other girl and little lad."

His eyebrows rose again in shock as his head bent towards hers. "Honestly, some men these days."

"It's appalling," she managed to say before her lips were otherwise occupied.

As they were still in the public eye, husband and wife exchanged merely a peck before breaking apart, laughing internally at their little game.

"Da!" Grace made herself known between the two. She reached for her Da's hand and pulled him will all her strength. "We has to go quick! Dolly's sick!"

"Dolly's sick?" Charles looked a Grace with worry lines crossing his face. "Is it the flu again?"

Grace shook her head and gave another tug on his arm. "No, she's lost her eye."

Elsie picked up their two cases and began walking towards the car, making sure her entourage followed.

"It would seem Dolly was attacked," Elsie continued.

Charles met her stride with Grace tugging ahead of him. Miss Baxter stood waiting at the car. "What kind of creature was it?"

"The human kind! William chewed it off while she was sleeping." Elsie smiled, trying to hold in her guffaws. Charles looked at her with a shocked expression, wondering why such a thing was so funny. "Don't worry, I've got the button in my pocket." That fact allowed him to relax. "Grace woke from her nap to fine a one eyed doll. After, what appeared to be, the hardest thinking she has done so far in her life, she deduced that an evil witch cast a spell on her. And she will only waken with loves true kiss."

"And which prince does she have in mind?"

"Why Mr. Barrow of course, who else." That line lead to Charles' guffaw that had Miss Baxter staring at him like she had never seen him before.

They reached the car and Charles lifted Grace into the backseat and sat William on Miss Baxter's lap. He shushed the driver back to the front as he assisted Elsie with the luggage on the back.

"It's good to be home." He stated as he secured the last piece of luggage.

"Charles, you've been home for over a week."

He brushed her shoulder as he stepped to her side. "No, I've been at Downton for over a week. I only returned home when you stepped off that train, my love."


End file.
